The Babel Conference
by gluegirl56
Summary: Kirk has had it with the quarrelling ambassadors onboard the Enterprise and he can't wait to get to Babel and throw them off. However, further actions taken by the Orions causes SFC to order the Enterprise to stay in orbit around Babel. How Kirk deals with the Orions will either earn him and his officers a medal or destroy them and plunge Starfleet into chaos.
1. Journey to Babel

**Star Trek – The Babel Conference**

 **Chapter One – Journey to Babel**

It was late, almost midnight, when Chief Medical Officer Leonard. H McCoy finally felt in control of the situation. He also felt the exhaustion wash over him as he sat down behind his desk, his shoulders sagging and his posture sunken as he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "I swear they'll be the death of me," he mumbled under his breath as he carefully straightened and began to work out the kinks in his back.

The doctor grimaced as he stretched sore neck muscles and heard a slight pop. It had been one of those days he knew would come but dreaded nevertheless. One of those days where he would get a call about a medical emergency involving the captain.

Bones shook his head and couldn't help but smirk slightly. James T Kirk had the most annoying knack of getting into trouble – as if it was deliberately looking for him. And this time, as if to add insult to injury and making his life even more difficult, Spock had flatly refused to leave the command he'd just involuntarily taken over, cited regulations and disappeared through the door as he had told the Vulcan that it was time for the operation of his father's heart condition and that his help was required. Bones had been furious back then and fired of a string of impolite words at his back and then some at the door that closed behind the stubborn first officer.

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair before absentmindedly picking up a computer storage disk to record his thoughts and with them give a report to Starfleet Medical and Command about the events of the day. Ironically it had been Jim who'd saved his day and succeeding in making his own day worse as he stubbornly and stiffly got out of bed to attend the bridge and order his green- blooded calculator to visit sickbay and aid the doctor in the operation of his Vulcan father.

For a while back there Bones had doubted he would actually succeed in saving the important Vulcan ambassador – one who, according to Starfleet Command, was essential when arriving to Babel. That was partly why he'd even considered allowing his friend and Captain to break out of sickbay, that and the promise Jim had failed to keep – about turning command over to his Chief Engineer, Lieutenant Commander Scott.

McCoy took a deep calming breath as he felt his anger rising at the stubborn act the captain had pulled off, endangering his life in the process. He cursed the mission in the first place – who in their right mind placed all the delegates on one ship and sent it to an important conference? Enterprise was a sitting duck, the perfect target; blow up the flagship of the Federation and there would be chaos until no end.

While the Enterprise was a large ship of Constitution class, even designated as a class one heavy cruiser, she wasn't invincible. The actions taken against both the ship and her captain recently proved it. Kirk had once again lived up to his reputation as a strategic genius, daring but still aware of the risks, and quickness while executing commands.

McCoy sighed as he put one elbow on the desk before him and let his head come to rest in the palm of his hand. He couldn't wait till the Enterprise arrived at Babel so they could drop off the quarrelling parties, constantly verbally assaulting each other, and head on with their mission. He was so sick of Tellarites, Andorians, the little golden boys as he called them, as he found their real name so freaking hard to pronounce, and all the rest. The death of the Tellarite Ambassador alone had given him a lot of extra work in terms of post mortem and let's not forget all the paperwork surrounding that.

Wanting to shift the focus of his gloomy thoughts the doctor reached forward with his hand to open a channel to the bridge. "Sickbay to bridge," he said steadily.

" _Scott here doctor,"_ the Scotsman answered almost immediately. _"What cannae do for ye?"_

"You could start by telling how far it is to Babel," he replied sourly.

A person who didn't know the CMO might have taken offence by his gruff and laconic tone but Scotty found himself amused. _"What's the matter, Doctor McCoy? Tired of the ambassadors and delegates already?"_

There was a slight delay in answering.

"Don't drag it out," McCoy said.

" _One day at present speed,"_ the engineer answered seriously. _"I know we're not meant to arrive until a day and a half and then some but given the circumstances I've disregarded cruise speed of Warp Two and cranked up the effect on the engines so that she'll do Warp Four in a long run without problem. I don't care if it doesn't give the ambassadors enough time for small talk before the conference and I don't give a damn – pardon the language – what they'll do on Babel before the conference is set."_

"Wonderful news, Scotty," McCoy said as he brightened.

" _Speaking of news, Doctor. How's the Captain and Mr. Spock?"_

"Well, pointed ears are being just as unreasonable as usual when it comes to medical matters," Bones said and, even though, the words may sound harsh his voice was tinted with relief and fondness. "He claims his healing sleep will restore him back to full health without my interference. I released him half an hour ago with strict orders to go to his quarters. I'm not surprised though if he's already feeling well enough to return to bridge duty and relieve you of command."

" _Unless, he's cleared, I'll leave no command to him,"_ Scotty returned. _"I can also cite the regulations when necessary."_

There was a slight pause then Scotty's voice came back.

" _Can I call ye back in a second, doctor?"_ he asked.

McCoy frowned as the line went dead. His communication device on the desk began to chirp and he curiously made his way over to answer.

The Scotsman's voice came back loud and clear. _"I had to relocate in order to get some privacy,"_ he explained. " _How's Spock's father by the way?"_

"Sarek is resting, contrary to his son he's actually being a modest patient. I expect him to be well enough to attend the conference although with strict orders to rest between the discussions and not to be overtaxing his system so close after a major heart surgery."

" _That's good to know,"_ Scotty returned.

"As for our stubborn captain," McCoy drawled as he cast a quick glance in the direction of said superior officer's bed. "He managed to aggravate his injuries rather severely. Despite all the technology I have at my disposal such a wound is scary. I've drained the lung and micro sutured it but breathing is going to hurt for a while and I don't want him running around and undo my hard work. Lungs are a bit tricky. They are brittle yet elastic, if not sealed properly the air would easily leak and the lung would not inflate as it should. Now, I've managed to stop the new bleeding in the area caused by walking, talking and, whatever he did on the bridge. I don't want a repeat, therefore I've sneaked in a mild sedative, for which I'll probably pay later."

" _Then I think it's safe to say that we've taken all the precautions we can,"_ Scott surmised _. "I'm done up here in an hour or so. Why don't you and I have a glass of brandy? I think it's well deserved."_

Bones chuckled. "Good thinking, Scotty. I'll swing by your quarters."

The good doctor continued to chuckle as he ended the connection to the bridge and shook his head slightly. He would have just enough time to complete his report to Starfleet Command before the Scotsman went off his shift.

OOOOOO

When James T. Kirk finally awoke it was to dimmed lights and an empty sickbay, at least it was empty in the department in which he was currently residing. He felt fuzzy and his heavy eyelids was uncooperative at first but then he managed to overcome the lethargic feeling and remain awake. He had no doubt that his CMO and friend had sneaked something into his last hypo, he could feel the effects lingering, and it wasn't the first time. Dozed up on painkillers he felt well enough to try a sitting position but quickly reclined and gasped as his chest tightened. He choked on a breath as the fine sutures inside of him was stretched to their limits and his healing lung protested the action. He forced himself to take shallow breaths as he closed his eyes. He didn't remember that it took that much effort the last time.

"Captain Kirk," the younger African-American doctor called out as he rushed into the room with Nurse Chapel in tow.

Kirk gritted his teeth at the sound of Doctor M'Benga's voice. The biobed having alerted the man to his bedside and was now giving away his predicament. He had never liked tattletales and the bed was no exception. No matter how many times he insisted on being just fine the monitors betrayed him. Despite that fact all he could think of was his standard reply.

"I'm fine doctor," he said.

Had it been Bones he would have had none of it and told him to stuff it. M'Benga was different, he was cautious and based his decisions on facts just like his CMO but he was calmer and chose his words when he spoke.

"Let me be the judge of that, Captain," he said carefully, his expression serious. "I'm sure Doctor McCoy has explained how severe your injury was. I'm not being overly cautious when I ask that you remain still. You'll have to give the sutures a chance to stabilize the lung before you can even consider moving around. It will be at least another twenty-four hours before it can be considered safe. I suggest, captain, that you take my word for it. If you decide to prove my point by trying to leave here before that amount of time has passed I fear you'll fall flat on your face as the sutures will rupture and the lung deflate."

Kirk sighed in exasperation and grimaced as the large intake of breath sent hot pain down his side as if to give further strength to M'Benga's statement.

Kirk slowly nodded and licked his dry lips. "I seem to have little choice in the matter, doctor," he said. "I do, however, demand a report of the ship's status, furthermore I want to know the ETA to Babel and my first officer's condition."

The young doctor nodded reluctantly knowing his CMO would not be happy about it but, then again, if it kept the captain out of trouble what harm would it do to be updated and kept in the loop?

OOOOOO

Spock felt a bit wobbly as he slowly maneuvered himself into a sitting position on his bed. The healing trance had refreshed him but the strain on his system had been severe as it had been forced to produce that much blood in such a short time. As McCoy had cautioned, it was an experimental technique that could turn dangerous, even deadly and therefore should be used only as a last resort. He could easily see the logic in that.

Spock had repressed his human feelings since he was a child, as a part of his Vulcan training, but there were times when he let his human side surface. He knew it was illogical to try and come up with a way of handling the situation at hand in a much more structured way. Even his emotional mother had told him that it would do no good to second guess decisions already made and/or to contemplate what would have happened if he'd performed differently. Although this time he found himself doing just that and he had no explanation for it.

He came to the logical conclusion that humans had influenced him more than he'd care to admit. Take his captain and friend as an example; Kirk was easy to read at times and downright impossible other times – humans had always been unpredictable.

However, this time, he should have called on the captain's bluff. He'd seen the lines of fatigue and pain in the captain's face, the slightly glazed look in his eyes, even the smile seemed plastered and not genuine as he made to stand next to his chair. Right then and there he should have protested and refrained from leaving the bridge but then the stubborn CMO had butted in and told him that the captain had been certified medically fit for command. With the doctor on his side the captain had won the argument that never arose. He'd kept his eyes trained on the captain until the doors to the lift closed. Everything had appeared normal.

It wasn't until later when the operation had been finished with success and the captain turned up in sickbay that he really realized his mistake. The captain looked flushed and not well at all as he leaned on the end of his biobed.

In a strange way the captain's actions were logical since the theater he'd been playing had saved the life of the Vulcan ambassador – his father. Then again, it wasn't acceptable to balance on the fine line and risking further injury while doing so. Kirk was a starship captain and quite invaluable. Also, Spock had come to appreciate his company and his command style. He found it hard to even consider that being lost to him and briefly wondered when he'd come to rely on and place so much trust in a human.

Spock found himself sighing as he slowly rose from his bed and got up to stand. It was still unwise to appear on the bridge since he was not yet able to function satisfactory as a commander. Of course he would in no way let it slip to the doctor that his healing trance hadn't fully restored his health. The good doctor would get too much satisfaction from such a statement.

It was illogical to visit his recuperating father in a private room close to the main sickbay. Simply because it served no purpose in waking the man while he had nothing important to discuss, also his mother needed time to calm down and forgive. Even though he accepted her for whom she was she'd always had a hard time accepting the Vulcan way of life. She was a passionate woman, full of life, full of human emotions. He didn't know if she would ever truly understand why he couldn't hand over command of the Enterprise without reason to do so. The needs of the many clearly outweighed the needs of the few – in this case, the needs of the one.

Before he knew why he carefully walked out in the hallway and made his way through the empty passageway till he walked into the turbolift. His fingers closed around the control stick and he heard himself saying; "Deck Five."

Within a minute he strode into the dimmed sickbay, the chronometer on the wall reading 05:30 ship's time. His eyes settled on the sole occupant of the room being cooped up in the third biobed to the left. He rose a questionable eyebrow as the man slowly turned his head in his direction, the hazel eyes surprisingly alert.

"Spock," Kirk stated with a cautious smile.

"Captain," he replied solemnly, his hands clasped behind his back as he walked up to the bed. "I did not expect to find you awake at this hour."

"So you came to watch me sleep?" Kirk questioned, the undertone amused as his lips quirked upwards.

"Not exactly," he returned politely as he arched a curious eyebrow. "I came here because I did not understand – why Jim?"

Kirk made a long face. "That's pretty straight forward Spock, assuming that you're asking me why I turned up on the bridge and let McCoy haul you off to sickbay."

Spock nodded, waiting for his friend to continue.

"I couldn't lay around in sickbay waiting for your father to die because of your decision to stay on the bridge of my ship," he answered with determination.

"With all due respect, captain. Regulations prevented me from helping Doctor McCoy. It seemed illogical to help one man while in doing so I would have neglected my duty to serve and protect over 100 important guests onboard, not to mention the ship itself and our crew. Also, I wasn't damaged. You on the other hand –"

The captain held up a hand to stop his explanation.

"There are other ways to look at it, Spock. Ambassador Sarek is important to Starfleet, he's seen as one of the most important and influential ambassadors within the Federation and an asset when it comes to our agreements between Vulcan and Earth. Now, regulations would not have applied the way you interpreted them." Kirk said smoothly. "His needs would have outweighed mine."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "So you thought it was better to, should I say, gamble with your own life?" the Vulcan asked in an even tone.

They held each other's gaze for a moment and Kirk narrowed his eyes suspiciously. It was something about the way Spock presented his question that told Kirk of his disapproval.

"Your ability to interpret things and to act rapidly backed up on tactical information has made you important to Starfleet and I dare say; more so than other captains of the fleet. Therefore I must caution you, it is illogical for you to walk among the ambassadors and their aides without proper guard detail. The actions taken yesterday only proves my point."

Kirk smiled. "So, that's what you really wanted to talk about," he mused softly. "If Bones was here right know he'd say you cared, Spock."

"I'm disturbed by the fact that you so recklessly put yourself in harm's way," he answered, choosing his words carefully.

"Well, as of yesterday, I didn't deliberately walk into a knife," Jim said in defense.

"You're twisting my words," Spock said seriously.

Kirk couldn't help but to let out a low chuckle, finding the situation amusing. "You know this is the conversation I use to have with Bones – the only difference is that he is usually furious at me."

"I believe, Jim, that no matter how illogical Doctor McCoy is at times I'd say that is quite a logical course of action."

"I blame what I hear on being drunk," A southern drawl filled the room and seconds later the CMO walked into the room. "We care about you, Jim," Bones continued, his focus directed on his captain.

"Vulcans do not-"

"Don't give me that crap, Spock. You care what happens to Jim, don't you try and deny it," the doctor returned fiercely, his blue eyes boring into the Vulcan.

Spock, unfazed by the doctor's rather predictable outburst in the early morning hour simply shifted in the chair next to the captain's biobed and spoke calmly; "The captain is a valuable member of-"

"For heaven's sake Spock," McCoy argued somewhat exasperated and angrily, causing their common friend to laugh only to end it in a grimace at the pain and discomfort it brought him.

"Jim," Bones said as he refocused his attention on the man in bed, the Vulcan temporarily forgotten. "Are you all right?"

Kirk held up a hand as the doctor started fuzzing over him, taking out his whirring scanner. "I'm fine, Bones," he tried to assure him.

However, his friend was having none of it. "Not exactly what my instrument says and I do trust that explicitly when it comes to you," McCoy returned, his voice slightly elevated. "Now, what are you conferring about that is so freaking important that it can't wait till proper morning anyway? You're both supposed to be resting and recuperating."

"I merely wished to see how the captain was faring, doctor. Now that I have, I shall return to my quarters," Spock explained.

Bones harrumphed as he turned slightly to run the medical scanner over the Vulcan instead. "See that you do Spock, or I'll haul you back here in the tip of your pointed ears," the good doctor threatened. His soft voice however brought the sting out of his words.

"Such an action is highly illogical doctor, not to mention-"

"Get out you green-blooded elf before I change my mind and keep you here," McCoy returned with a lazy wave of his hand.

With a simple raise of one impeccable eyebrow the Vulcan first officer gracefully strode out of the room, leaving McCoy and his deadly serious expression behind. The expression didn't last long and Bones broke into a large grin for a moment but hid it well from his remaining friend – at least he thought he did. When he turned to face Jim Kirk he saw the man mirroring his grin. The doctor instantly became serious. "Stop grinning like a fool," he chided.

Kirk quickly put on a mask of complete innocence.

"And to continue your conversation," Bones said seriously. "One of these days I won't be able to fix you Jim, and that scares the hell out of me, that's why I'm furious with you."

The captain nodded solemnly. On the rarest of occasions he didn't deflect or tried to lighten up the mood, he simply told the truth. "I'm sorry, Bones," he said wearily.

"I'm – " the good doctor began but as the words was registering his anger ebbed out only to be replaced by a confused stare. "Like I said before, I blame what I'm hearing on the delicate whiskey served by our fine chief engineer."

"Seems like you're never satisfied, Bones," Kirk teased lightly.

The doctor smiled in return. "You need to rest, Jim –" He chuckled ruefully and then turned back into his grumpy mode. "Damn, _I_ need to rest. This whole charade of playing nice to a bunch of stroppy idiots is making me miserable."

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_

 _AN: Thank you, Venea Taur, for taking time to beta this for me. It's an invaluable help. Now, reviews make my day and if you're interested in how the story is progressing and so on please visit my profile ;)_


	2. New Orders

**Chapter Two – New Orders**

Ambassador Sarek bit his lower lip and tried to shield his mind from the pain that was washing over him as he gently propped himself up on the biobed.

Amanda was saddened to see the display of emotion on his face that he so desperately tried to hide from her. She'd long ago learned not to try and help him. He was stubborn and near impossible to argue with when he wanted to. He was a fine diplomat, a man of reason and logic, shaped by the old traditions on Vulcan. It had surprised both her and the highest court of Vulcan when he'd chosen her to be his mate.

Although Vulcans have repressed their emotions for centuries some of them seemed to resurface amongst the higher ranks when they learned about his choosing. For generations, children of Vulcan usually had no say about their future. They married into arranged relationships that were most convenient for the bloodline. They had one or two children during their lifetime and tutored them the traditional customs of their people. Every child was expected to fill a purpose that was predefined by logic and wisdom displayed during the trials.

Amanda sighed wearily, she'd been heartbroken when she thought she would lose her husband. She loved him with all her heart – the human way. And Sarek had let her do that, he had let her display her affection and love for him. He'd admonished her at times and told her of Vulcan tradition and deeds but in the end he'd come to respect and love her for her humanity. She'd worked hard to be approved in the uptight Vulcan community and forced herself to study the various ancient texts and teachings in order to get a deeper understanding of the Vulcan race. That way she'd finally been respected by the community. However, everything about their relationship was new both to her and Sarek and to everyone around them. When they had announced that they were awaiting a child certain tensions had arose, troubled voices had been raised but in the end the Vulcan's considered themselves to be an enlightened people without prejudices. Spock had been welcomed to the world as a Vulcan and he'd been eager to fit into the world surrounding him. In fact, he'd strived very hard to bury his human side within him.

Amanda had been saddened and disappointed to learn about it but bowed to his wishes as all she wanted was for him to be happy. She'd watched him play alone at nights, she'd watched him cry when he thought no one saw him and hug his teddy bear tight. She'd watched his struggle to become a real Vulcan, one who showed no outward emotions. A little by little the human side was suppressed.

To her and Sarek's surprise he'd at the age of eighteen decided not to fulfill his obligations to the Vulcan School of Science and instead chosen to join the human military and science organization – Starfleet Academy.

Sarek had, for a man that was to show no emotion, clearly been disturbed by the idea and the disapproval in his eyes couldn't be denied. It had resulted in an argument that might not have looked much for the world of human standards but the result had been complete silence between father and son for almost two decades.

Amanda had followed his work and career discreetly and her pride knew no limit. She couldn't imagine how it must have felt for him to go from a highly schooled society into the world of human chaos. Young humans where certainly not rational and they liked to party, liked to be social and sometimes even childish. They usually displayed a wide range of emotions such as love, affection and jealousy. All those where examples of things that Spock had never had any first-hand experience with unless you counted the few times he'd actually visited his cousins on earth. But then again her lovable child, that she cared deeply for, didn't really belong anywhere. Except perhaps onboard the Enterprise – the Flagship of Starfleet.

"You seem happy although your mind is far away," Sarek said simply.

Amanda caught herself with a smile on her lips, caught up in the works of their son.

"I was thinking about Spock," she said as she reached forward to gently tuck the bedlinen closer to his body.

Sarek said nothing for a moment, he turned to study her. He was still intrigued that his wife could show so many conflicted emotions at the same time and yet school her expression into nothingness.

"Have you talked to him?" he enquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you assume I would?" she asked.

"I assume nothing, my dear, I never do," he said calmly, his tone flat.

Amanda harrumphed. "No, Sarek, you calculate the odds and then decide for or against the possibility of me talking to him," she replied.

"You wish to speak to him," he said.

"Of course I do, he's our son," she returned somewhat frustrated. "But I am afraid he might not want to speak to me."

He raised a curious eyebrow at her statement. "I take it that you spoke to him about my heart disease and that he refused to help out after Captain Kirk got injured," he said.

Amanda looked up at him in surprise.

"It was a logical choice. I would have done the same," he added.

"Logical?" she questioned in disbelief. "You are his father!"

"The needs of the few are outweighed by the needs of the many. Have you considered what would have happened if he had refused to do his duties and him helping me would have resulted in a catastrophe?"

She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her short.

"It may have been unwise for the Federation to choose the Enterprise to ferry all of the delegates in the first place. The Vulcan Council made their reservations about the travel arrangements but most of the others voted in favor. Considering the events unfolding before Spock I don't see that there was another option available for him," Sarek finished.

"But James-" Amanda began.

"Captain Kirk acted brashly, quite possibly on a whim. He was not well enough to be presented with the burden of command on his shoulders at that time," Sarek stated.

"Captain Kirk, saved the day by luring the other vessel into a trap and Doctor McCoy discovered the true identity of the imposter after the implications from Spock," she argued.

"Kirk is a tactical genius but he played with high stakes. A risk not in favor of calculation," Sarek reasoned. "He might as well have killed everyone onboard."

Amanda's eyes suddenly twinkled. "You're angry because he pulled it off. Because he so boldly ignored his own pain and aches and achieved his goals with success despite his recklessness," she said in triumph.

"I do not display emotions as you well know, therefore I am not angry. I am merely detesting the irrational way the goal was achieved in," he returned logically.

"So you'd rather had Spock ignoring your needs and save the day on the bridge while you died? I believe Admiral Cartwright said the odds where in favor of the Federation when it came to Coridan and that you played a big part of that. So logically, if you'd died the outcome would have lessened our chances," she reasoned.

He opened his mouth to speak but she interrupted him.

"Sleep now my husband," she said with a cautious smile and left him alone to recuperate.

OOOOOO

James T Kirk wasn't happy about light duty but it was a compromise, it sure beat lying flat on your back down in sickbay. Though he wasn't yet cleared for bridge duty, he still managed to coordinate everything with the ambassadors from his quarters. In only three hours he'd effectively broken up a new quarrel between an Andorian and a Tellarite via the communications panel and written a report to SFC about the incident with the murdered ambassador. He was just about to send it as the door swished open to reveal the good doctor.

"Something I can do for you, Bones?" he asked carefully from behind his desk.

The doctor sighed as he sat down heavily opposite him. "I don't know. I was prepared to read you the riot for not following my orders but then I decided to cut you a little slack, swing by and have a serious talk instead."

Kirk narrowed his eyes. "How do you know if I'm following your orders or not?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh," Bones said innocently with a shrug of his shoulders. "You know I have eyes and ears all around the ship."

The captain smirked and nodded as he returned to the previous topic. "I'm busy, Bones," Kirk cautioned albeit his voice was light.

McCoy shrugged. "That's fine, I can fire off a monologue."

To his joy Kirk was literally saved by the bell as the sound of an incoming message sounded over the private channel.

" _Captain, I'm sorry to disturb you but we've received an incoming priority one message from Starfleet Command,"_ Lt. Uhura apologized _. "Admiral Carter refuses to relay his message to anyone else but you, sir."_

Kirk nodded at his communications officer via the view link. "Very well, reroute the call to my cabin," he said.

The view quickly shifted from Uhura on the bridge of the Enterprise to the Admiral sitting behind his desk at HQ.

" _Captain Kirk,"_ Carter acknowledged sternly.

"Admiral," Jim returned politely yet somewhat reserved.

" _Due to recent events on the Enterprise, judging from the brief report sent by your first officer, which I trust will be tagged by your own report shortly-"_ he paused to scrutinize the captain.

Kirk nodded, unconsciously chewing lightly on his bottom lip. "I can have it sent to you immediately."

" _Good,"_ was Carter's rapid answer. _"In terms of those events I want you to remain at Babel-"_

"Admiral, with all due respect," Kirk interrupted. "That was not part of the agreement. As I understand it the USS Pegasus will patrol the area while the conference is taking place."

" _I wasn't finished, Kirk,"_ the Admiral said in a tone that held no room for argument. _"I want you down there to oversee the negotiations. We could use an extra set of eyes."_

"Admiral, the Enterprise is supposed to be on a five-year mission to explore new regions of space. This was only a detour and no doubt to show off," Kirk dared, not one to hold back on his views.

" _There is a fine line between giving your point of view and insubordination, Captain Kirk_ ," the Admiral cautioned.

The young starship captain plastered a smile on his pale face and bit back his retort, knowing when the argument was over and when he had lost. "Very well, Admiral, the Enterprise will remain at Babel after arrival."

Carter returned the smile, his even more political and diplomatic than Kirk's. _"Good, the Federation top diplomats will be arriving tomorrow afternoon with the Pegasus, everything according to plan."_

Kirk frowned.

" _I've had reports coming in from the Vulcan ship Seleya, which is currently running along the neutral zone that everything seems to be quiet at the Klingon end. Also, the Tellarite ship, Ta'ra'to reports that it is quiet alongside the Romulan territory. At least something seems to go right,"_ the Admiral said sourly.

Kirk nodded seriously. "What are our orders on arrival, sir," he said respectfully.

" _You're to report to the stationed chancellor at Babel, the safe arrival of all those precious delegates onboard the Enterprise is your responsibility till the moment they enter the conference room."_

"Fantastic," Kirk thought sarcastically while he displayed a pleasant half-quirk on his lips.

" _Captain Rodgers will stay, as planned, in orbit. You'll coordinate with him. However, as the captain of the flagship you have the final word. The Pegasus is simply at your disposal if you need it,"_ Carter said and his tone softened. _"I'm sorry, Jim, but everyone is a little shaken up by recent events and there is much at stake. It feels safer if the Enterprise stays and even though we might have had our disagreements I do trust your judgement."_

"Thank you, sir," Kirk said politely before he broke into a thin genuine smile. "It's been quite a ride so far."

" _I understand that, son. We have you to thank when it comes to Ambassador Sarek's wellbeing. I do however, regret that it was on your own expense,"_ the Admiral said seriously.

Kirk nodded, licking his dry lips thoughtfully, the last deep breath he'd taken had sent a chill down his chest. "I believe that would be Doctor McCoy's doing. Anyway, our arrival is set to eight hundred hours tomorrow morning, we are currently cruising above normal warp speed for long distance travel."

" _Good thinking,"_ he amended. _"Carter out."_

Leonard McCoy leaned forward in the chair opposite his captain with a look of annoyance, even a hint of anger, displayed on his face. "Have you all gone out of your mind?" he questioned fiercely. "Jim, you're not fit to roam the planet in- what- ten hours? You're exhausted, you're far from recovered and to be frank you belong in bed."

Kirk chuckled, caught himself at the stabbing feeling in his side, and quickly sobered up. "You're a mother hen, Bones, you worry too much," he said simply.

"And you are accident prone, stubborn beyond comprehension, don't-know-what's-good-for-you and on top of all that you like to play with fire. My goodness, Jim, you give me gray hairs", McCoy complained.

"Relax, Bones, I'm just going to sit at a table, check the perimeter and coordinate a few things. It's hardly taxing and if it satisfies you I can rest a few hours in between every now and then," he suggested.

McCoy stabbed a finger at his chest from across the desk. "I'll hold you to that", he said seriously.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	3. Reflections

**Chapter Three – Reflections**

Amanda was still angry with Spock for defying her when she'd urged him to help Doctor McCoy to save his father's life but she was finally beginning to understand him better – at least she thought so. She'd silently watched him interact with the young Captain Kirk over the few days they'd been onboard the ship and, to her surprise, she could clearly see that Spock was actually seeking Kirk's company.

A lot of things had surprised her when they'd walked off the shuttlepod on hangar deck. First of all was the age of Captain Kirk. She had known he was the youngest captain in the fleet but she'd still assumed he was at least the same age as Christopher Pike, her son's former commanding officer. James Kirk appeared to be the direct opposite of her son; charming and well-spoken. On top of that he was self-confident and handsome. However, Kirk also seemed to be a complex human, there was a lot more to him than met the eye and she'd come to realize that perhaps Spock and Captain James T Kirk had more in common than Spock had had with anyone else.

Amanda had seen how easily they interacted with each other and seen the way Spock carefully watched Kirk's back. How Kirk respected Spock for who he was. There was a mutual respect and understanding between the two of them that both amazed her and gave her joy.

She remembered the look on her son's face as he'd walked through the doors of sickbay in search for his captain. He had the look of concern in his brown eyes. He still appeared like nothing was amiss or bothered him but deep inside she could almost feel his conflicted feelings. He had stood at Kirk's bedside for a long time, silently watching Doctor McCoy and Nurse Chapel work on his injury. It was like he'd stayed to make sure that James Kirk would be all right – not to make sure that his captain would be all right.

Then he'd been called away to the bridge and dutifully disappeared for several hours until he came back and quickly walked up to the captain's bedside once again. Sitting not too far away, at Sarek's bedside, she'd overheard the verdict and it was then she'd realized that Captain Kirk was a very lucky man.

She hadn't given it much thought then but now, as she sat alone contemplating what had happened, she suddenly understood. When Kirk had become injured Spock had suppressed all his human emotions and relied on his most trusted instruments - regulations and logic. He'd become the duty- bound commander who would take the Enterprise to its destination no matter the personal costs to himself or his family.

As of yesterday she had cursed Sarek for imprinting the expression; "The needs of the many outweighs the needs of the few", in his son. She had been furious with both of them and she'd been scared. But she hadn't understand then that Spock had been afraid too. That he'd been shaken by the assassination attempt on his captain, troubled by the safety breach onboard the ship and concerned by the vessel that followed them. He'd reasoned that he was the best suited man to be in command at the time due to his logic reasoning and his lack of emotions. He needed to be in control. However, Kirk, who wasn't bound to logic reasoning alone, seemed quite cunning and very persistent as he chose to interpret the regulations in a way that suited his needs. That way he managed to fool Spock to go along with the operation, manipulate the assassin and expose what happened onboard, ultimately saving the ship from its predator all at once.

Amanda chuckled as she sat alone in the semi-darkness of the Ambassador's quarters. The more she thought about it the more confident and considerate Kirk's actions seemed. And Spock, a small part of him still listened, still craved for humanity. Wearily she got out of the chair and headed for the door. The Enterprise was on its way to Babel at twice the speed of yesterday and it would only be a matter of time before she arrived at her destination. Amanda simply had no time to waste if she wanted to have a heart to heart with her son.

OOOOOO

" _Captain's log stardate_ 3842.3

 _Captain Kirk recording. The Enterprise is closing in on the neutral planetoid called Babel. The final destination for this part of the mission. We will beam down the delegates we've hosted for the last week after picking them up from various planets within the Federation space. They'll attend a Conference in order to discuss the planet Coridan's admission to the Federation and also the right to our protection. Considering the strategical position should Coridan fail to be admitted to the Federation there is also the interesting topic of what rights our ship's will have to be granted passage and supplies from the planet."_

" _Due to recent events onboard the Enterprise the ship's sailing under yellow alert. The security around Babel has been reclassified and upgraded to level one. I am under orders to put my ongoing mission on hold while the Conference takes place and have the ship remain in orbit to provide help in any form it's requested. My first officer Mr. Spock and I will beam down and attend the processions as soon as we arrive in orbit,"_ Kirk finished.

Spock raised a curious eyebrow as he turned to the captain, seated in his command chair. "I believe, captain, that doctor McCoy volunteered to come with us," he said neutrally.

"I'm not accident prone," Kirk muttered under his breath as he turned to stare at the view screen.

"Did you say something captain?" Spock asked curiously as he clasped his hands behind his back and moved over to stand next to him.

Kirk's head whipped around to face him, his eyes narrowing. "Nothing, Spock," he said.

"Captain," Uhura interrupted softly. "We're in hailing range. I'm picking up a message coming from the planet's surface."

Kirk sighed. "Bring it on screen, lieutenant," he said.

" _Jim, it's Bob,"_ the captain of the Pegasus greeted jovially.

Robert Rodgers, a tall and slim man in his early fifties was one of the most respected captains in the fleet. His hair was dark with stains of gray and his eyes brilliantly blue. He was, unlike some of the other captains, not feeling the need to prove himself and appeared at ease with everyone around him.

"And here I was thinking you would arrive in the afternoon," Kirk said suspiciously with a faint upward curl to his lips.

" _When my engineer heard that the Enterprise was traveling at warp four instead of two he felt a little competitive and has driven my ship to her limits I dare say,"_ he said with a hint of amusement.

Kirk chuckled. "Mr. Scott will not be pleased," he said lightly. "Anyway, as you well know, I have been ordered to stick around."

 _The Pegasus captain nodded. "I'm grateful, Jim, I've done a survey of the planet and I can't find anything out of place. Knowing you I know you'd want to get those quarrelling parties off your ship as soon as possible,"_ he said with a twinkle in his eyes. _"Therefore, I suggest that you start to beam them down right away."_

"All right, that sounds like a good idea. However, with everything that's been going on up here I'm not taking any chances," he answered wryly as he unconsciously put a hand to his side. "The Enterprise will do a scan of the area as a precaution."

" _Understandable,"_ Rogers agreed solemnly. _"We're on standby."_

Satisfied with the answer Kirk nodded at Uhura who terminated the call.

Spock directed the scanners toward the planet and initiated a wide scan of the diplomatic plaza and its surroundings, not waiting for his friend and superior officer to give the direct order. Kirk considered the order given already as he spoke to his fellow captain.

The captain sighed wearily as he reached up with his hand to gently rub his forehead willing for the dull headache to leave him alone. The whole matter was getting to him whether he wanted or not.

The Coridan issue was infected and closely watched by media all around. The fact that Starfleet was ordering their flagship to remain during the three-day conference only heightened the surveillance media had around it. It piqued interest all around the Federation. The talk of the day was the rumors about sabotage onboard the Enterprise, the attack of the vessel from an unknown enemy.

Starfleet remained silent about the rumors but it only served to highlight the problem and speculations ran wide. Starfleet cadets back in San Francisco insisted that it was the Romulans who had breached the neutral zone and somehow planted a spy onboard the Enterprise. As a sort of revenge for Kirk's cleverness when he outwitted the Romulan captain a little over a year ago.

Kirk didn't know what to make of that, of course he knew there was no spy onboard, certainly no Romulan. He regretted he couldn't talk sense into the enemy captain and make him see reason but then again Starfleet would have confiscated his ship and taken the crew for questioning. As a Romulan he would have been executed if he ever chose to return to his home planet for treason. It held no appeal to him and if Kirk was to be honest it wouldn't have been his choice either.

The media coverage about that particular incident portrayed Kirk and his crew as heroes of the Federation protected part of the galaxy, he even received a commendation for it. However, to him it wasn't an outstanding performance, just a way of survival in the coldness of space, the land where no one had ever been before. A part of him, when he was younger, a cadet, would have taken pride in what he'd achieved but now he found himself shying away from the glory, not even wanting it anymore.

Suddenly he felt glad to be out on the Enterprise, on his five year-mission, not privy to reporters and such, not forced to report his every action to the top brass on daily basis as he would have been should he have been stationed on earth back at HQ. Then again, he doubted he would have been recalled for such service anyway. He belonged in a strange sort of way out in the unknown. He wasn't afraid, he was going boldly, yet with caution, deeper into uncharted regions. It was a dangerous task but with the best ship and the best crew at hand, as he saw it, nothing would hold him back. He found himself wondering suddenly what he would do when the five-year mission was over. Would his captaincy be renewed? It was with a twitch of concern he steered back on the matters at hand.

He sighed and thought about the last report made from the Sol system. Commodore Andrews back at the space dock reported that speculations ran wide among the staff on the station. The crews' onboard smaller ships laid up for repairs demanded tighter security measures distrusting Starfleet claiming that if not even the Flagship was secured nothing else would be either. The most frequent rumor was that the Tellarites were on the move in disguise and that they'd set the whole thing up. That in turn resulted in that the poor Tellarites that happened to pass through the station had to be escorted to their destinations and were recommended to leave the place as soon as possible. The Tellarite Ambassador on earth was furious about the whole thing and demanded that the Federation take action against such ridiculous statements and paranoia.

Kirk gave a light snort as he thought about the latest press release back on earth. Several anti-factions, that condoned the allowance of the Cordian planet into the Federation claimed to be behind the assassination of the ambassador. The Andorians had gotten upset since it had leaked out that it was Thelev who had instigated the attack onboard the ship. They refused to believe in such far-fetched accusations on the assistant of their own ambassador who was also a member of the proud and efficient Imperial Guard. It got even worse when it was revealed that Thelev was a spy among the Andorian ranks and appeared to be Orion.

Everyone from the outskirts of the Federation and beyond seemed to have an interest in the Conference at Babel. Strategically the Coridan planet would be a valuable member, situated not far from Romulan territory. To complicate matters it also appeared to be a favorable place for supplies and trades of the Klingons. Coridan also had rich deposits of dilithium crystals that powered most of the space faring vessels up to date and serviced as a checkpoint between two long distance routes between current Federation territories. For smaller ships and vessels, where warp two was pretty much top speed, the stop at Coridan was well needed when travelling from either the Sol system, along the neutral zone or deep space. You needed supplies and such, at least for the crew if you're taking a trip as far out as deep space station K7 or the worlds beyond.

The Klingons wanted to get their hands on Coridan not only because they'd already managed to manipulate and bribe many officials but also for its strategic position and value for the Federation. Simply put, take Coridan and you would make life harder for the various members of the Federation. However, the Klingons would not move to such measures as to take the planet. That would be considered a declaration of war against the Federation. Now, should someone else lay claim on Coridan the Klingons wouldn't hesitate to move in and Starfleet knew that.

As it was, the Orion Syndicate roamed quite freely around the planet. Everything pointed towards a large-scale smuggling operation which benefitted several different people, although it hadn't been proven. Every time the Federation sent out a ship to investigate or to board an Orion vessel nothing was amiss. The Federation had put Starfleet intelligence on it, of that James T. Kirk was sure, but right now it was officially quiet.

Kirk forced his thoughts back to the present as he cast a glance at the large planetoid filling the view screen in front of him. It's lush vegetation creating a greenish tinge to it. Several large lakes and a grand ocean gave the neutral place a sense of tranquility in the midst of the green. However, to the captain of the Enterprise there was nothing tranquil about the mission, only political dilemmas, stranded views and a tense atmosphere. He sighed and almost yelped as he'd forgotten, in his scrutiny of the planet, the pain it still caused him to inhale deeply. His loyal Vulcan first officer appeared at his side with a raised eyebrow, having seen the tension in his captain's shoulders.

"Are you all right, captain," he inquired, his voice subdued so that the crew would not overhear the question.

Kirk nodded faintly and shifted position so that he was facing his second in command. He put on a smile, just for the show of it, but Spock was not fooled that easily a second time.

"Based on your body language, the sharp intake of air caused you pain," Spock deduced calmly as he glanced casually at the planetoid below. "May I remind you that Doctor McCoy released you under protest and that his decision to do so at all was forced," he finished as he turned to look directly at his captain.

Kirk quickly glanced around the bridge as if to see if anyone had picked up on their hushed conversation but to his luck no one was looking at them or seemed interested in what they were discussing. He redirected his attention to Spock. "I don't recall reading a medical report from the good doctor about releasing _you_ either, Mr. Spock," he replied smoothly.

"There really was no need," the Vulcan returned reasonably. "Logic dictates that since I was fully functioning and able to return to light duties which was aided by Starfleet Medical regulations-"

The captain looked unamused but impressed as he eyed Spock out of interest with narrowed eyes. "In other words, you recited regulations and he had no choice but to release you."

"Technically, since the ship is still locked down by yellow alert, your health has been compromised and we've had a murder onboard the, first officer is allowed to take command even if his or hers duties are restricted by the medical department. Starfleet Medical regulation beta twenty-three paragraph six clearly states that under extreme circumstances the ship should be commanded by the highest available officer. Since there has been not only murder but attempted murder onboard and attempts from an external source to put the Enterprise out of commission I'll call on that rule," Spock said.

"I would've loved to have been there when you told him," Kirk mused.

"You were not very talkative at that moment captain," the Vulcan stated.

At that Kirk said nothing, although a glare directed at the Vulcan told everything about what he thought about the insinuation.

"Captain," Chekov said in his usual upbeat voice from Mr. Spock's station. "The scan is complete. We're not detecting anything out of the ordinary."

Kirk frowned at the Russian's position as he hadn't seen him move away from his own station but then settled for the fact that Spock was standing next to his chair, obstructing his view.

"Very well then, Mr. Spock," he said as he gingerly got out of his chair. "Since both Captain Rodgers and our sensors have confirmed nothing is amiss down below, let's get this party going. Time to beam down our lovely guests."

"Very well then, Mr. Spock," he said as he gingerly got out of his chair. "Since Captain Rodgers has confirmed nothing is amiss down below, let's get this party going. Time to beam down our lovely guests."

"May I also remind you captain that the Tellarites have an aversion to beaming technology and will not be pleased."

"I'm not taking any chances of inviting anyone to crash the party by hijacking our shuttles on the way down. If they're not happy about it I'll throw them out of the airlock," Kirk finished smugly as he walked into the turbolift, a hand over his side, with Spock in tow. "Mr. Sulu, you have the bridge."

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	4. Interlude

**Chapter Four – Interlude**

Amanda stopped dead in her tracks just inside the quiet infirmary at the sight that greeted her. "Sarek," she admonished as her husband finished dressing, delicately knitting the last button on his Vulcan attire. "What are you doing?"

The Ambassador straightened, schooling his expression, ever the master of Vulcan discipline. "What is it my wife," he asked in a neutral voice, although having lived with his human companion for so long he knew exactly what she was referring to.

"You've just had heart surgery!" she protested, raising her voice slightly, her blue eyes boring into him with a look of disapproval.

He merely spared her a glance as he went to collect his outer robe that lay draped over the foot-end of the biobed to complete the Vulcan diplomatic garment. "I'm well aware, Amanda," he answered politely but the faint tinge of exasperation didn't go unnoticed. "I've just had a word with Captain Kirk. The delegations are being beamed down as we speak. We're to report to the transporter room in thirty minutes."

She placed her hands on her hips and raised an impeccable eyebrow at his statement. "Has Doctor McCoy certified you fit for travel?"

When receiving no reply, she continued her tirade. "The conference still doesn't start until tomorrow morning," she said, glowering at him, condemning his stubbornness. "There will be plenty of time for you to prepare. Why don't we stay onboard? I for one would like to talk to my son, do some catching up and hear what he's been up to all these years."

"I thought you already had?" Sarek returned, his voice plain. "He attended Starfleet Academy and then he has served onboard this particular vessel-"

"Those are facts," Amanda protested as she tried to keep her voice down. "I'm not interested in that. I'm interested in what he's been doing, what his hobbies are, how he's been."

"Having a hobby is irrelevant. He's a Vulcan child. At least that's what he set out to be," Sarek said succinctly.

Amanda narrowed her eyes, looking at him. "So, it still bothers you that he chose Starfleet, got his education at a human military school instead of attending the Vulcan Science Academy?" she pressed.

"I'm not bothered. To be bothered would mean that I have failed to suppress my emotions, which I mastered a long time ago," he reasoned.

"Sometimes I feel like throwing something at you," she said in frustration. "Take a look around you, Sarek, this is the Enterprise. It is the flagship of the Federation in which Starfleet plays a central role. Our son is the second in command of this vessel. It is quite an achievement."

"It is a waste of his brilliance that he does not work scientifically at all times," he answered simply.

Amanda glared at him in annoyance and pursed her lips into a thin line while setting her jaw. "For a man with no feelings you sure have a stubbornness rivaling the most irascible human," she told him curtly as she marched into the adjoining room to see if she could get hold of the good doctor.

Within a minute she was back with the young African-American doctor, Geoffrey M'Benga.

Sarek merely spared a glance as they entered the room.

"Mrs. Grayson," he began politely in a soft voice. "Your husband's recovering nicely. There is no need for concern."

"Forgive me, doctor, but I witnessed him having heart surgery not too long ago," she stated skeptically.

Geoffrey gently reached out to squeeze her shoulder. "I assure you that we would not consider releasing him if we weren't comfortable with the decision. Your husband is supposed to sit in a meeting, not run a marathon. Another healing trance is recommended but I see no reason for him to be confined to bedrest. I've arranged for him to see the Vulcan general surgeon onboard the V'Nara which will arrive late tonight with the rest of the Vulcan delegation," he said.

Amanda nodded gloomily but managed a smile at the young man and then moved to hook arm with her waiting husband. "Thank you doctor M'Benga," she said curtly.

"I told you so," Sarek said as they walked out in the corridor.

Amanda eyed him somewhat wearily and the strange thing was, she could have sworn she'd seen his lips briefly curl upwards in a faint but amused smile.

OOOOOO

Idle mischief was playing in James T. Kirk's eyes as he amusedly watched the group of Tellarites regroup on the transporter platform. The ambassador was always the highest ranked man or woman and as such the rest was to assure the wellbeing of that person no matter what. Since Ambassador Gav had been murdered onboard the ship the two diplomats had now taken his place in the chain of command. The aids and guards had their hands full to see to it that everything was to the diplomats' satisfaction and at the moment nothing seemed to satisfy anyone. Mr. Vag the oldest diplomat considered himself to be top priority and he outright refused to be transported anywhere. Their young aspiring top diplomat, a woman called Ms. La was at the very moment accusing the older man for false pretenses and paranoid behavior.

"I told you before and I'm telling you again since it's obvious that you didn't listen the first time," Vag said testily. "I think it' unwise to trust the Federation considering-"

"I never took you for a coward," La said with a smirk. "I remember you once told our people to embrace new technology. Maybe you should live as you learn?"

Vag huffed indignantly.

"The ironic part of this is that the beaming technology is over a hundred years old and used every day by many people around the Federation," La pointed out.

The communications console on the far wall suddenly sounded and Lt. Uhura's soft voice came over the line. _"Bridge to Captain Kirk."_

Kirk smoothly walked over and pressed the button. "Go ahead lieutenant," he said.

" _Captain, there is an incoming call for you from a fast approaching Andorian ship. A Captain Sheck is demanding to speak to you,"_ she reported.

"Lovely," he answered sardonically and stole a glance at the still arguing Tellarite delegation. "I'll head for the bridge. I'll speak to him on arrival."

Mr. Scott and his young technician standing beside him shared a look of annoyance as the captain slipped through the doors, leaving the Tellarite problem once again in their hands.

"All right," Scotty muttered. "Would you kindly line up for transportation? We can't wait much longer. There is a lot of people eager to leave the ship."

"Well, I am eager too," Vag hollered unamused.

"You have a funny way of showing it, sir," the chief engineer quipped and then plastered a smile on his face. "The Andorians would tear the door down at any minute."

"I will not tolerate standing in the same room as-" Vag began before he disappeared in a shimmer of light.

The technician dared a questioning glance at Scotty.

"Oh dear, I happened to press the button," he said with a satisfactory smirk.

OOOOOO

Kirk gently nodded at Uhura as he walked through the turbolift and the image of the green planet below was immediately replaced by an annoyed looking Andorian.

" _Kirk,"_ he shouted. _"I don't like to be kept waiting."_

"My apologies," he answered softly with a faint smile which only resulted in making the Andorian even more agitated than he already appeared. "I had matters to attend to."

" _You look well, Kirk. Rumors have it you were almost killed a little over a day ago. It seems to me that was just a ploy to get a few sympathy votes for the Federation," he pushed brusquely._

"What do you want me to do? Show you my scar?" Kirk asked casually with a shrug of his shoulders. "If you've hailed us for the autopsy report on Thelev my answer to you will be the same as for everyone else. My Chief Medical Officer will present his report tomorrow at the first official day of the Conference."

" _I am not interested in what you have found,"_ he returned, emphasizing the word you. _"I am hereby demanding that Thelev's body be brought onboard my vessel so that we can reach our own conclusions."_

"First of all, Captain Scheck, you have no claim on him," Kirk deadpanned.

" _This is a delicate matter,"_ Sheck began to argue.

"Yes, and considering that the Tellarite's are usually weary of your motives it won't exactly help things if Starfleet where to hand the body over to you at this moment," he reasoned.

" _Do I detect an underlying accusation in your tone of voice, Kirk,"_ Sheck said, his temper getting the better of him. _"Are we still suspects on your short-list?"_

Kirk merely shrugged as he gingerly sat down in his chair. "As far as I am concerned-" he began diplomatically.

" _We're proud members of the Federation and the Imperial Guard. Our ships are in league with yours, still Starfleet is given most of the credit as guardians of the Federation,"_ Scheck said.

"Peacekeepers," Kirk corrected calmly.

" _How dare you, Kirk. How dare you talk about peacekeeping_ " Scheck shouted as he pointed a finger at Spock, as he came to stand next to his captain. _"We've not forgotten the incident at P'Jem."_

Kirk refrained from rolling his eyes. After all those years the incident was still causing trouble between the Vulcans and the Andorians.

"What the Vulcan High Council did was wrong but that's all in the past. Let's focus on Coridan instead," he reasoned. "Someone tried to kill me. Someone is trying to frame you. Why not work together on this one instead of arguing about it?"

 _Scheck grimaced._

"My Chief Medical Officer will present all the facts available in the morning. If you want to have a look at the body after that I'll see what I can do," he offered.

" _All right, Kirk," Scheck finally agreed. "We'll keep in touch."_

Jim sighed wearily as the connection was killed and the Andorian captain came to be replaced by the sight of Babel.

The familiar sound of the intercom beeped next to him, calling on Kirk's attention. The captain quickly pushed the button to connect the call. "Kirk here," he replied curiously.

" _Captain, I was to notify you when Ambassador Sarek and his wife had left the ship,"_ the young Doctor M'Benga said over the link. _"I've just seen them off and had Mr. Scott beam them directly to the Medical Research Facility until V'Nara arrives. A very prominent Denobulan doctor specialized in xenobiology and interracial medicine arrived as a new overseer only a few weeks ago. I thought it would be a good idea to get them acquainted."_

"Good thinking, doctor. I don't want to take any chances with his health. He's a vital voice in the upcoming proceedings," Kirk said as he heard the familiar whoosh of the turbolift doors behind him.

"Look who's talking," McCoy muttered as he walked up to his friend and commanding officer.

" _Doctor McCoy said he wanted to see you, sir,"_ M'Benga said carefully.

"He's found me," the captain replied cryptically, eyeing his chief medical officer as he came to stand next to him.

" _Good, sir, M'Benga out."_

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	5. The Arrival

**Chapter Five – Arrival**

Chancellor G'ahetti arched a curious eyebrow as he heard the familiar sound of the up-to-date beaming installation whir and walked out of his office to meet and greet. The guards stood relaxed at each side of the terminal as the level of threat was declared non-existent.

G'ahetti, a small and smart Denobulan, gently worked out the kinks in his back and straightened his black and purple robe just in time before two people materialized on the platform before him.

The captain and chief medical officer of the USS Enterprise shared a quick glance before Kirk broke into a small diplomatic smile. The doctor settled for a grimace as he reached up to tug at the tight collar of his dress uniform.

"Captain Kirk, Doctor McCoy," G'ahetti said smoothly. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you personally."

Kirk smirked somewhat amusedly as he carefully took a step off the platform. "And you Chancellor," he returned. "As per orders I am reporting my arrival to Babel and turn the responsibility of the delegations over to Babel security and the joint security forces of the Federation."

The Denobulan broke into a jovial wide grin, the customary trademark of happiness at Denobula. McCoy involuntarily grimaced at the rather comical look that seemed to hurt every facial muscle and found himself wondering why they had to make life so complicated. It was like the Vulcan salute, a gesture damn near impossible for someone else to return.

"You're much welcome to do so captain. May I remind you that your own security officers will be included in the joint forces," he said finally and then added, "I'm pleased to see that you look healthy all things considered."

McCoy snorted but kept a straight face. Kirk shot him a look of annoyance.

"As you're well aware, captain, the conference that is to take place here at Babel is one of great importance to the entire Federation. It is prudent that Starfleet provides the backup needed for such an event," G'ahetti pushed seriously.

"Chancellor G'ahetti," Kirk began smoothly. "Starfleet has provided you the aid of both the USS Pegasus and the USS Enterprise. Both of which are Constitution class starships, the largest and, should it come to that – the deadliest in the fleet. Furthermore, several extra security attachments have been brought in to help your guards to patrol the area. The Vulcan ship V'Nara and the Andorian ship Comta are supplying extra security in terms of Vulcan elite guards and members of the Andorian Imperial guard."

"One can never be too careful," the chancellor mused sadly.

"I wasn't aware you're expecting that much trouble," Kirk replied curiously.

"Babel might be a neutral planetoid but the people you've brought here today and the rest of the delegations, ambassadors, diplomats and aids alike are not. Tensions will be running high, arguments will be common and there is much at stake," G'ahetti explained wearily. "It has been a nightmare to coordinate everything and try to meet every demand that has been brought to my attention the last few weeks."

Kirk nodded, he suddenly appreciated his job as a soldier even more. He did have tact and could use diplomacy rather well when it was required of him but to constantly have to rely on those skills would drive him nuts. One week with all the quarrelling onboard his ship had been more than enough.

The chancellor breathed a sigh of relief. "Now that you're finally here. I would be delighted to show you around the premises," he said proudly as he gestured further into the building.

"It'll have to be the short tour, I am afraid I have things that demands my attention back on the ship," Kirk said in a friendly manner.

McCoy leaned in to whisper in his ear so that the Denobulan wouldn't hear him. "I do believe we agreed that you should be resting," the doctor muttered.

"Let's settle for a short tour today then," G'ahetti replied.

OOOOOO

Commander Scott let out a low whistle as he stopped in front of the rather astonishing building where the conference was to be held. "I wasn't aware the premises was so pompous and crowded," he said.

His Vulcan companion merely ached an eyebrow. "Babel is a neutral planetoid and currently houses a variety of consulates, diplomatic functions, a monastery of religious freedom and research facilities. Contrary to what some people believe Babel is never abandoned between the meetings. However, Babel will never be populated like Vulcan or Terra or even Romulus. That was the agreement made several years ago within the Federation. Babel was to continue to be neutral ground not exposing the flora and fauna to any influence of other worlds except within the designated diplomatic area," Spock explained.

Scotty huffed as they began to make their way toward the building, crisscrossing amongst the others.

"As of today, Babel is attended by 114 delegates to discuss the submission of Coridan into the Federation," Spock continued. "32 of them are ambassadors from Earth, Vulcan, Tellar and Andoria, Xindi, Denobula, Goldea-"

"Quite a party then, huh?" Scotty interrupted with a smirk.

Ignoring the remark Spock nodded at the guard stationed at the large doors to let them in.

Amanda whirled around as the two Starfleet officers stepped into the lobby and broke into a dazzling smile. "Spock," she exclaimed and then curtly nodded at the chief engineer. "Mr. Scott," she said kindly.

"Ma'am," Scotty said jovially in his lilting Scottish brogue as he returned her nod. "I'll go ahead."

Spock raised an eyebrow as his fellow officer began to walk away from them. He never seemed to fully learn the subtle things that passed between humans without saying a word.

"Mother. I am pleased to see you," he said politely.

"Spock," Amanda whispered as she walked up to stand opposite him. "I never had a chance to talk to you on the way here. I wanted to ask how you've been, what you've done-"

"Mother," he interrupted kindly. "I am here in the line of duty. There is simply no time to indulge in as you'd say, small talk at the moment."

Amanda sighed as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am here to coordinate our joint security forces and to see to it that everything is ready till first light of tomorrow morning. Even though most things have already been discussed and considered there are still a few things that remains to sort out due to the heightened security alert issued by the President of the United Federation of Planets."

"Now, forgive me for asking, Spock," she said softly yet her voice was oddly stern. "Why would it fall upon your shoulders?"

"Simply because the Enterprise was not supposed to attend the conference at its planning stage. We are bringing in extra resources as per special request. The captain is otherwise preoccupied and restricted in his duties at the moment which is why I was given the job," he explained.

"Surely it won't take that much time," she pressed kindly. "Wouldn't you have time for a cup of coffee at the Inn when you're done?"

"Please, mother. I do not wish to be impolite, but I am to bring down 120 security officers, give them their orders, set up the perimeter together with Pegasus XO and confirm to the chancellor that everything is set for tomorrow. I do not want to be the one to halt the upcoming proceedings when it is avoidable," he reasoned.

He turned to leave but suddenly halted and turned around with a very faint upward curl to his lips. "Mother, you do know I find coffee unsettling," he added.

Amanda smirked mischievously. "After so many years away from Vulcan and mixed with Starfleet officers I'd hoped you'd learn to drink it," she said.

"Occasionally," he added enigmatically. "Perhaps if everything goes according to plan there might be time during the recess at eighteen hundred hours tomorrow?"

She beamed at him. "Splendid," she said happily.

OOOOOO

Yeoman Janice Rand worriedly walked through the corridors of the Enterprise on her way to the captain's quarters. Being the private yeoman to the youngest captain in the fleet was certainly not an easy task. Just to keep track of him could be a bit of a challenge some days and today was no exception. She knew he had been ordered to rest and rumors had it that Doctor McCoy had personally escorted him to his quarters after their tour on Babel the night before. Kirk had been hurt before and usually he would bounce back after a couple of hours of sleep. The fact that he wasn't on the bridge troubled her.

She rounded the last corner and entered the room only to stop dead in her tracks just inside her captain's quarters and felt the blush on her cheeks as she came to stand face to face with a shirtless Kirk. "I am sorry- sir," she managed and contemplated bolting from the room. "I didn't mean to-"

Kirk gave her a small amused smile. "My fault, yeoman. I should have locked the door," he said charmingly as he turned around in order to fetch his dress uniform jacket from the closet.

Janice pursed her lips into a thin line of displeasure as she saw the rather angry looking red line of the scar ribs just below his left shoulder blade. "I went to the bridge, but they said you were here," she explained.

Kirk nodded as he gingerly put on his jacket and buttoned it. "Mr. Spock has already beamed down to ensure security," he said and gently took the recording device as he walked around his desk to sit down. "Doctor McCoy and I will join the conference as it starts within the hour."

She nodded as he sifted through the various disks and reports while he activated the recorder.

" _Captain's log stardate_ 3843.1 _Captain Kirk recording. The Enterprise is in orbit around Babel to aid stability and order to the sector during the negotiations of Coridans' incorporation in the Federation protective area. Mr. Spock has dutifully coordinated security measures with Commander Thom onboard the USS Pegasus whom was originally chosen to attend the conference and ordered to head up Starfleet security. Assistance in that area is also provided from the Vulcan ship V'Nara and the Andorian ship Comta. All security will be working directly under supervision of Babel security and Chancellor G'ahetti. Our mission except lending out our security officers is to supervise and attend the conference along with the delegation from earth. On the first day of the conference I will personally attend the meeting along with Doctor McCoy while Mr. Spock will be left in charge of the Enterprise after he's finished coordinating with Chancellor G'ahetti,"_ Kirk reported dutifully and then handed back the recording device over to his private yeoman.

She gave him a sheepish smile but said nothing as she made to leave his quarters.

"Something on your mind, yeoman?" he asked kindly in a smooth voice.

She halted in mid-step and the retraced back to his desk. Janice hesitated for a moment as if unsure whether to voice her concerns or not. Knowing Kirk wanted his officers and privates alike to speak up she took a deep breath. "I was wondering, sir, if you're well enough to take on so much on your shoulders so soon," she said.

He gave her a tight but reassuring smile. "I have my orders, yeoman. I have to do what is expected of me," he said enigmatically, wearily even.

Janice frowned, not sure what he meant. For a moment she grew even more concerned but then she saw the usual steely determination in his eyes and his resolve never wavered as he got out of his chair without even a hint of pain or discomfort.

"Thanks for the concern, yeoman. But I'll be fine," he assured her softly. "Now, you'll have to excuse me otherwise I'll be running late."

"Yes, sir," she managed with wide eyes as he left her alone in his quarters. Janice berated herself as she suddenly caught herself thinking about him when he'd been split in two. He'd been so determined yet so indecisive, so passionate yet so evil. Combined the two sides of him made up the perfect officer and it certainly didn't help that he was good-looking and smooth talking. She broke into a grin as she realized that Kirk would indeed pull it off.

OOOOOO

Doctor McCoy glanced over his shoulder as the door to his quarters opened only to see a smiling Captain Kirk enter.

"Well, Bones. I thought I was late," he said amused, emphasizing the word I.

Not finding the situation funny at all the good doctor pursed his lips and hastily went over to his vid-monitor to call down to sickbay.

He activated the vid and threw a glare at his bemused friend as he waited for Chapel to respond to his call.

" _Yes, Doctor McCoy,"_ she said politely as she appeared onscreen.

He opened his mouth to ask something but stopped himself short as Chapel beat him to it.

" _Everything is in order,"_ she reported gently. _"Everything that you requested has been beamed down and taken to the research facility."_

Unable to hide a grin Kirk turned away so as not to give himself away but he felt the doctor's glare at his back.

"Thank you, nurse," he grumbled and cut the transmission. Grumpily he made his way toward the door. "It's not funny," he added as he passed the smiling captain. "Damn nurses."

Kirk arched an eyebrow. "What's the matter, Bones? Nurse Chapel's just done everything you told her to prepare yesterday and without a hitch before you actually ordered it. The way I see it she's a great asset on your medical team."

McCoy huffed and then nodded at the captain. "Stop raising your eyebrow like that, reminds me of Spock. You must have spent too much time together lately."

"You seem agitated, Bones," Kirk noted curiously. "Is it about the report to medical head office?"

"You know I never wanted to be at the center of attention. I just wanted to work somewhere nice and quiet. Preferably without interruptions from media, the brass and half the population of the Federation," he returned.

Kirk chuckled. "I know you, Bones. You like challenges and you certainly seem to enjoy the constant verbal sparring with Spock," he dared a sideway glance at the good doctor.

McCoy narrowed his eyes at him but said nothing as they continued down the corridor and into the turbolift.

"Transporter room," Kirk ordered and the unsuccessfully tried to hide a grin as he caught the good doctor trying to loosen the collar on his dress uniform. "Already uncomfortable Bones?" he teased lightly with an innocent expression on his face.

The CMO made a face and directed a glare at the captain as he let go of the collar. "It itches," he let on sullenly. "Doesn't yours?"

Kirk shrugged. "I have other things on my mind, Bones," he said softly.

"And I have other things I could do," the good doctor countered somewhat fiercely.

"Well, I am not asking you to come with me," Kirk offered. "If you'd rather stay onboard and perform some sort of research until you're to present the autopsy report then-"

McCoy held up a hand to forestall him. "Oh, no. I am not going to fall for that one," he assured his friend. "I don't trust you to run around on your own down there."

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_

 _A/N; I am so sorry for the long delay. Thank you for all the encouragement, reviews and reads. I do hope you'll like this new chapter._


	6. First Day, First Half

**Chapter Six – First Day, First Half**

Hikaru Sulu smirked as Pavel Chekov appeared next to him with only seconds to spare.

"I'm not late for my shift," the Russian said between labored breaths.

Sulu arched an eyebrow and then broke into a wry grin. "No, by the looks of it you strolled here all the way from deck six," he suggested.

"Exactly," Chekov said with a faint smile.

Sulu carefully glanced around the bridge and then leaned in to whisper in his Russian comrade's ear. "How's Anna from the botany department?" he asked curiously.

Chekov straightened in his chair as he casually mulled over his instruments. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said innocently with a light shrug of his shoulders.

"From what I heard it got late last night," Sulu deduced amusedly.

"We have common interests," he let on cryptically.

"Sure you do," Sulu teased. "Just what exactly are your common-" he trailed off as a faint vibration rocked the ship.

"Report," Spock's cool and detached voice commanded as he walked onto the bridge and headed directly to his station.

"Someone is transmitting," Uhura said confused as her hands flew over the console.

"I thought I'd detected an ion trail but now it's gone," Chekov said, somewhat in disbelief.

"It's gone," Uhura echoed. "I can't pick it up."

Spock, who'd been looking through his enhanced scanner station, straightened and turned to stare at the view screen. There was nothing there except for Babel. "Switch to external, all angles," he said sharply.

Within a second all hull cameras display sectioned into small quadrants of the screen. Nothing was amiss.

"All shields are up and working effectively," Sulu reported.

"I can't detect any ship in our vicinity," Chekov added.

Weary of what had happened only days before Spock gave a curt nod at the officers and then returned his focus to the view screen. The logical conclusion was that there was no danger to the ship or the planetoid since nothing had presented itself.

However, having served with Kirk for almost two years he knew that had the captain been onboard he would have said he had a bad feeling about it. There was no logic connected to that of human intuition but strangely Spock had come to rely on it more than once.

"Should I stand down from yellow alert, sir?" Sulu asked.

Spock shook his head. "Negative lieutenant," he said curtly.

OOOOOO

Back in the research facility on Babel Bones discreetly cast an eye over his shoulder to see that his captain and the captain of Enterprise's sister ship, Pegasus, were discussing something intently. He didn't like, didn't see it necessary that Kirk attend the conference so soon after his brush with death, yet his friend was responding well to rest and treatment and he couldn't argue that Jim's job was strenuous. It was the mere fact that there was a threat to the captain's life being down on the planetoid that upset him. They would have been way off and into unchartered space by now had the incident not happened. What complicated things was that no matter how hard he tried to avoid it, Kirk was a walking trouble magnet.

"Is Captain Kirk not fine, Doctor McCoy?" Slox, the Denobulan doctor asked carefully as he followed his newfound colleagues gaze.

McCoy startled at the sudden sound of the voice and chuckled mirthlessly as he shook his head. "Good grief, are you trying to give me a heart-attack?" he said.

It was the Denobulan's turn to chuckle. He then broke into a customary wide grin. "I did call on your attention earlier Doctor McCoy," he said to his defense, yet his tone of voice was light and lilting.

"He does consider me somewhat of a mother hen," Bones admitted sheepishly as he reached up with his hand to scratch the back of his head.

Slox held the customary Denobulan smile for a moment then nodded. "My great grandfather served on the Enterprise, the very first ship with that name – well, starship that is. Of course, things must have been different back then but I do think there are a lot of similarities."

McCoy frowned, waiting for the Denobulan to explain.

"Times are perhaps not as civil as we'd like to believe," Slox added. "Most of space is still left to explore, allies come and goes but friendships remain. What I am trying to say is that when confined to a ship and close quarters you develop a sense of loyalty and friendship over the years that people serving on a planet or even a space station cannot begin to understand."

McCoy nodded. "Jim and I go back longer than that," he admitted and then changed subject. "Have you had time to go through my findings and back me up with a second opinion about Thelev?"

"Certainly," Slox said. "There was never any reason for doubts and I must say you do have as good equipment onboard as I have down here. However, I do understand that given the circumstances of the murder and everyone involved that you want a foolproof back up before the body is to be handed over the Orion authorities."

Bones exhaled deeply, feeling relieved by Slox's findings. "Thank you doctor," he said in appreciation.

"Thank _you,_ Doctor McCoy for allowing me access to such a high-risk case," he returned sincerely. "When is the presentation due?"

"It's on top of the agenda apparently, so I guess it won't be long," he offered.

OOOOOO

"I'd like to welcome you all to the proceedings involving the admission of Coridan into the United Federation of Planets," Chancellor G'ahetti said as he glanced around the filled room. This meeting will be held behind open doors and therefore allow the members and nonmembers of the Federation to follow the proceedings. We do wish the onlookers and media to respect proper security protocol while you're here and to keep out of the restrictive diplomatic zones otherwise you're free to visit Babel's inhabited zone the way you please during your stay. So as not to hinder or interrupt the sessions and considering the unfortunate incident onboard the USS Enterprise the real conference is placed elsewhere in the building and holoprojected before you."

A murmur of disappointment seemed to go through the crowd.

Suddenly the procession appeared in the middle of the room and delegates appeared in random order as they each took a seat around the inner ring table. The 32 ambassadors easily filled the seats and the rest of the teams of delegates from the member planets filled the two rings of tables outside the inner circle.

Kirk and McCoy took a seat on the outer ring next to the Andorian captain and CMO. They eyed each other wearily before McCoy pursed his lips into a thin line of displeasure and leaned closer to his captain and friend. "If that antenna guy is gonna stare at me for several hours I might do something I regret," he whispered sarcastically.

Kirk bit his lower lip and refrained from curling his lips upward in amusement. "Easy, Bones," he cautioned softly. "We don't want to destabilize the party just yet."

A security officer suddenly appeared next to the captain. "Sir," he said, addressing Kirk somewhat nervously. "Captain Rodgers wishes to see you as soon as possible."

"Can't he use the com like everyone else?" McCoy muttered.

Kirk made a face. "I suppose he could have if I had been allowed to bring the device with me inside this room," he let on.

"That is absurd. What if Spock needs to reach us?" the good doctor asked.

The security officer smirked, not sure how to deal with such a straight forward medical officer. "I am afraid the same goes for everyone, doctor," he said politely.

"Thank you, ensign," Kirk said. "Tell him I'll meet him in the lobby at the first break."

The man nodded and turned to leave.

"Something must have happened already," McCoy muttered. "The sooner we get out of this place the better."

"Something going on Kirk?" the Andorian captain asked brusquely.

The Enterprise's captain shrugged. "How should I know?" he replied casually.

OOOOOO

"The transporter is ready, Mr. Spock," the beaming technician confirmed.

"Beam Commander Thom onboard," he said by way of acknowledgement.

Within seconds a ramrod straight and lean figure with resemblance to Spock appeared on the platform. The man materializing however was human, yet his personality was crisp and his attitude set to strictly business when it came to complicated tasks and security. Perhaps that was why Spock had had no trouble reading the blonde man this far into the mission.

"Commander Spock," the Pegasus XO greeted as he stepped off the transporter pad.

"Commander Thom," Spock answered politely and gestured for him to follow as he stepped out of the room.

Casus Thom straightened his dress uniform as they walked the busy hallways of the flagship and into a nearby conference room.

"Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary?" Spock asked as the doors slid shut behind them.

"No," Thom said with a shake of his head as he crossed his hands over his chest. However, as of this moment I stand relieved from the security detachment. Captain Rodgers is stepping in to handle the matter. My new orders are to return back to man the ship."

"A logical decision," Spock replied. "Has the USS Pegasus detected anything in orbit?"

"I am afraid not," he let on. "If there is an unknown vessel nearby we are ordered to tighten security. Chancellor G'ahetti has been warned but has decided to proceed with today's sessions."

Spock nodded carefully. "It is most unwise to give in to threats from terrorists. As far as security is concerned we're already at level nine out of ten. The conference is set in a separate room to which not many from the outside have access."

"I concur, Commander Spock. But keep this in mind. What happens if tragedy strikes? The Orions have already tried to stabilize the Federation by a direct attack on the Enterprise and tried to frame the Andorians for the Tellarite murder," Thom reasoned.

"I do not mean to sound callous, but I do believe that the Federation would call it collateral damage if the gain will result in the admission of Coridan into Federation space. As you are aware we've lost a lot of cargo and smaller ships under strange and suspicious circumstances in the borderland and in the deep space area between Coridan and Space Station Deep Space One," Spock said.

Thom nodded as his blue eyes darkened. "Something attacked us while we were on our way back from Deep Space One with Professor Tanshi a week ago. Our dilithium crystals were almost drained as one of the shields went down close to the core. We saw nothing, heard nothing until we enhanced the shield with the new adjustments Professor Tanshi developed at Deep Space One. The seal of the shielding caused a backlash that effectively ignited the unstable dilithium resulting in an explosion that ripped the pirate ship apart."

"How did you confirm that it was indeed a ship in the vicinity?" Spock asked curiously.

"Seconds before it exploded it became visible. Even though we can't confirm it at this stage it bore the markings similar to Orion writing and appeared to be equipped with some kind of shield harmonics close to that of a Klingon Bird of Prey," Thom explained. "The report has not been released by SFC yet and will probably remain a secret. I am telling you this because of the clearance you and Captain Kirk have and also because it might be connected to the incident earlier today."

"It seems the admission of Coridan is even more of a top priority than I would have guessed," Spock remarked. "If the hideout for these pirates are on Coridan it is vital that the laws of the Federation is applied."

OOOOOO

Chief Medical Officer Leonard H McCoy straightened and took a deep breath as he walked up to the center of the room. He didn't detest attention, in fact he demanded that his opinions and arguments be heard. However, he felt out of place in front of so many nonmedical officers, privates and ambassadors. Knowing that his upcoming statement could impact the entire Federation didn't exactly help settling his nerves.

"Doctor McCoy," Chancellor G'ahetti," began seriously. "You're here today as the medical officer who performed the post mortem on the aid Thelev from the Andorian delegation."

The first minister of Andoria hastily rose from his chair and opened his mouth to protest but the chancellor waved lazily at him. "I will not hear any objections until proper facts have been brought to my attention."

The blue man set his jaw stubbornly but sat down again, his fingers drumming silently against the tabletop.

"The stage is yours, Doctor McCoy. Please enlighten us about your discovery," G'ahetti added.

"I am sure that you're all aware of the happenings onboard the Federation Flagship USS Enterprise days prior to this conference," he began slowly.

"Starfleet," the Andorian muttered.

"One more word and you're relieved of this session," G'ahetti said curtly with a stare in the direction of the Andorian. "Please proceed, doctor."

McCoy turned to the Andorian as he spoke, finding that directing his irritation on the man actually helped reporting the information. "The aid of the Andorian ambassador, a man who called himself Thelev, murdered the Tellarite ambassador in cold blood onboard our ship."

"They should be brought before the court!" the Tellarite ambassador Vag shouted angrily.

Kirk bit his lip not to call out and take over the session to help his friend.

"The man-," MCoy drawled as his lips curled upwards faintly. "The man turned out to be an Orion spy."

"What facts do you base such a ridiculous assumption on?" the Coridan second chancellor asked suddenly, raising a few questionable eyebrows among the ranks.

Surprised by the question McCoy went on deciding to ignore the remark. "Well, for starters the man's skin is green if you peel off the paint of blue. As I am sure would not happen if he'd been a real Andorian," the doctor dared.

A few laughter's could be heard among the crowd.

Sarek, who was seated next to the chancellor of Babel was not the least amused as he carefully leaned forward in his chair. "Would you kindly get to the point, doctor," he asked.

"Yes, well of course. As of late yesterday, Thelev's body was brought to the Babel research facility as it was deemed safer should someone attack the Enterprise again. Doctor Slox, in charge of the facility here and myself went through all the facts of the case and discussed the probability for errors in my judgement and may I be so bold to say there can be none," he said.

"Thelev is without doubt an Orion male made to look like an Andorian and placed within the delegation that was to board the Enterprise. His swift technique when it comes to the murder indicates that he was a highly skilled and trained professional," the good doctor finished.

"I do commend Captain Kirk for his tactic and quick thinking when it came to prevent further actions planned by the assassin," Sarek deadpanned. "There have been several incidents within the Federation lately that would suggest that the Orion's neutrality should indeed be questioned."

"What could they possibly have to gain from assuming the identity of my aide?" the Andorian minister asked.

"Interplanetary war and mutual suspicion," Sarek countered matter-of-factly.

"That is true," the Tellarite delegate Vag reasoned in a much calmer voice than before.

"Had Thelev managed to kill Captain Kirk and created a disruption in the leadership onboard, then the ship could have easily been the prey the Orion's intended it to be. Since a report had been sent to Starfleet about a murder and a murder attempt onboard with suspicions against the Andorians-" Sarek reasoned.

"The matter could have led to destabilization within the entire Federation," one of the Goldean ambassadors spoke up for the first time.

"Something needs to be done about them," a Xindi delegate voiced. "The Borderland has been a dark and shady zone for decades."

"Unfortunately, it does not fall within the jurisdiction of the Federation," the President said from his position next to Chancellor G'ahetti.

The chancellor of Babel glanced casually at the clock presented on the display before him and nodded at someone at the back of the room. "Well, thank you for your presentation, Doctor McCoy. The session is over and we'll take a short break before we continue the arguments for and against the admission."

McCoy let out a deep breath and happily strode off the stage.

"That went well, Bones," Kirk said jovially as the doctor once again joined him. "Captain Scheck. Since you still seem to find it hard to believe in this ploy, or coup from the Orions. I'd invite you to follow Doctor MCoy to the research facility. I am sure that my CMO and Doctor Slox can present you with the facts on display."

Scheck nodded. "I appreciate the effort, Kirk," he said. "It seems I am in your debt."

Kirk shook his head. "My CMO was only giving away the true facts in the case. Your people are not to blame for this incident. I recommend that you stay clear of the Tellarites either way on your departure."

McCoy took his friend and captain aside for a moment. "Where are you think you're going?" he whispered.

"To see Captain Rodgers, Bones. You'll be fine without me," he reasoned innocently.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	7. First Day, Second Half

**Chapter Seven – First Day, Second Half**

Scotty whipped his head around as he caught the sound of the turbolift doors. "Mr. Spock," he acknowledged in relief. "Tell me you have some good news."

The Vulcan shook his head as he walked up to his station. "I am afraid not, Mr. Scott," he said. "Although it seems more and more important that Coridan is taken into Federation protection."

Scotty frowned and shared a confused glance with Uhura. "You'd better explain that, sir," he said.

"It seems logical to choose Coridan as a base of a smuggling operation where the laws of the Federation do not apply and where the rules are more lenient to such actions and the patrols in the area are rather-" he paused seemingly in search for the right word –"lax."

"But that is absurd," Scotty protested. "The Coridan first chancellor has been arguing for protection for ages. Surely they aren't hiding away a bunch of Orions deep within the barrels of the planet."

Spock seemed to take no notice of the somewhat upset engineer as he continued to stare into his scanners.

"Besides, everyone knows, the Orions are neutral," Scotty added sarcastically.

"Not the Syndicate," Chekov piped up.

"Exactly," Spock let on as he turned away from his scanner and faced the engineer. "I do believe that the chancellor of Coridan knows more than we're led to believe."

"So, you _do_ you think they're hiding the smugglers?" Chekov asked with wide eyes.

"More likely they are being threatened by the smugglers but can't get them away from the planet," Spock explained.

"Well, someone must be able to do something," Scotty argued.

"Without evidence no one can be brought to justice. With enough bribes it would be easy to get around the law system of the Coridan defense program and military guards."

"Surely Starfleet can-" Sulu began.

"Like I said, lieutenant, the laws of the Federation do not apply to Coridan. Therefore Starfleet nor any other member of the Federation can act within Coridan controlled space without proper sanctions from the government," Spock finished.

Mr. Scott shook his head in exasperation. "This is why I-" he caught himself before he said something he might regret. "-why I dislike politics."

"Dislike," Spock echoed curiously. "Interesting."

"That's exactly the opposite," Scotty argued.

"I meant your choice of words," Spock explained as he went over to the captain's chair from his station. "Politics can be viewed in many ways, Mr. Scott."

"Aye, you're correct, Mr. Spock. I don't want to get into a verbal spar with you. I'll leave that to Doctor McCoy. Do you require my presence on the bridge, sir?"

"Negative, you're relieved. However, before you return to main engineering, Mr. Scott. Have you been able to follow up on the incident from this morning?" the Vulcan enquired with an arched eyebrow.

"Sensors haven't been able to find anything else than that faint ion trail Chekov picked up for two seconds," Scotty offered in his Scottish brogue. "Without any proximity alert or camera sightings there isn't much to go on I am afraid. If there was someone there they must be using some sort of cloaking device unknown to us."

"I have been able to filter out two words of the conversation," Uhura added. "They're in heavily accented English. At first, when listening to the syntax and tones, I thought for a moment their original language was Klingon but I cannot back it by facts."

A chill went down Scotty's spine at the words. "Klingon!" he echoed.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Spock said curtly. "I'll have a report ready for the captain when he arrives."

"It better not be too late then," Scotty murmured as he headed for the turbolift doors.

"May I remind you, Mr. Scott, that we have no proof of the Klingons being involved in anything," Spock cautioned as the chief engineer promptly stepped into the lift, pursed his lips and reached out for the control stick.

Spock tilted his head slightly and raised a curious eyebrow as the doors closed. Sometimes it was overly easy to read a human, when they wanted too. The look on Scott's face suggested he'd already made up his mind about who was behind the debacle of this morning.

OOOOOO

"Jim," Captain Rodgers acknowledged solemnly as he stepped out of the shadows and into the sunny courtyard.

"Rod," he returned by way of greeting. "What's happened?"

The Pegasus captain gently took him by the upper-arm and led him away into a more secluded area. He then cautiously glanced around their immediate surroundings and discreetly nodded to a guard standing not too far away. When he finally spoke, it was with a deep and serious voice.

"Jim, have you had time to look up on the report I filed a week ago?" he said cryptically. At the blank look on his fellow captain's face he continued with a faint shake of his head. "I figure you've been busy. Anyway, as you well know I received orders to go to Deep Space One and bring back Professor Tanshi to Earth."

"Yes, he's been working on shield harmonics and a way to enhance our structural integrity with shields. He was present during our latest battle simulation," Jim recalled.

Rodgers nodded, his jaw set. "Now, I have no evidence that backs this statement, but I am led to believe that he also conducted research around the Klingon stealth configurations. That may explain why someone attempted to create a core explosion on my ship when I was to bring the professor home. It was only due to his quick thinking and advanced simulations that we managed to prevent the disaster from happening," he said darkly.

Jim gave a low whistle. "That someone might be here. That's what you're getting at isn't it?" he asked.

The captain of the Pegasus sighed. "After you'd left for the planet this morning your officers picked up a transmission and a faint ion trail very close to the Enterprise," he let on. "Now, we destroyed the pirate ship that was after us. The SFC damage control and technical department hasn't finished their analysis yet but I'd bet my ass it's the same bunch."

"Does Chancellor G'ahetti know, or Admiral Carter?" Jim asked curiously.

Rodgers shook his head. "Not G'ahetti. He only knows we've detected something out of the ordinary, but his hands are tied. Without any evidence that would suggest something dangerous he's to proceed with the conference. And, you know Admiral Carter, he won't act on circumstantial matters. That would be a diplomatic nightmare in this case," he finished.

Kirk bit his lower lip and frowned. "I guess he's right about that. What's he to say?" he asked.

Rodgers grimaced.

OOOOOO

Sarek sighed. He was in fact beginning to tire of the game that was being played out before him. Although he had to admit there were rather impressive statements given by both sides of the party. The Vulcan senior ambassador noted that the Federation president seemed to nurse a headache as he discreetly reached up to rub his forehead while the Andorian minister looked ready to take on yet another verbal sparring from the Tellarite delegation opposite him. The Xindi group looked dejected and the Goldean appeared to have resigned a long time ago, obviously feeling they had nothing to add on the present topic.

"Chancellor G'ahetti," Sarek called out calmly. "I see no reason to lengthen this charade. Both sides have presented well considered topics. I, for one, need time to analyze before I can give my point of view in the matter."

The Denobulan smirked cunningly as he leaned forward in his chair. "Very well, I concur with the logic reasoning of Ambassador Sarek," he said succinctly. "I'd like to thank everyone for their contributions today. This meeting is adjourned and to be brought up for another session at nine-hundred-hours tomorrow morning Federation time zone one."

"Wipe that look off your face, Sarek," Amanda cautioned softly with a smirk as she walked up to him from her seat amongst the aids and junior delegation members. "It may look as you're pleased with yourself."

He cast a long sideway glance at his wife as he casually schooled his expression. "I do believe this day will bring satisfactory results in addition to what we will bring forward tomorrow," he concurred with an arched eyebrow as he gently crooked his arm for her to take.

"Careful, Sarek," Amanda said playfully, unable to help herself. "You might shock the Vulcan delegation showing so much tenderness."

Ignoring her remark, he simply asked, "Are you going to see Spock?"

"Yes, right away. I'll attend the party by your side in an hour or so," she added.

"Or so?" he questioned in a dry tone.

"Nineteen-hundred-hours. I'll meet you in the lobby," Amanda suggested with a sigh, knowing he simply wanted to keep tabs on her for her own protection. It was his way of caring for her.

OOOOOO

Chancellor G'ahetti sighed as he sank deep down in his office chair. It had been a trying and tiring day. He closed his eyes briefly and tried to relax but almost instantly stiffened as he felt a presence in his office. Carefully as not to alert whoever was hiding in the shadows he forced himself to relax and slowly open his eyes again. He casually leaned forward in his chair and pushed a hidden button under the desktop as he began to flip through a series of old articles on his digital display just for the show of it.

A faint shimmer of light behind the lightweight curtain sent a chill down his spine and he was forced to take a deep breath. At the same time the door to his office slid open to reveal two guards from the local security force.

"What took you so long," he admonished in a clipped voice, not at all the jovial self that he usually displayed.

"Sorry, sir," one of them said as he stepped forward. "The security net blinked on and off and then we've had trouble reaching various places in the building."

"Someone beamed out of this office the moment before you arrived," he explained coldly. "Find out who that was and what their mission is to Babel sooner rather than later."

The female guard nodded. "Yes, sir. Whom do we report this too?" she asked.

G'ahetti reached up to rub his tired eyes. "Whom do you trust, ensign," he countered dryly. "Starfleet, the Imperial Guard, the Vulcan High Council- he trailed off in exasperation. "When you've decided which organization then whom do you choose to tell the bad news?"

"You do not trust the Federation, sir?" the female guard asked in surprise.

"Of course, I do, it's just that the Federation is large and like any other corporation there are different wills, shady fractions and good Samaritans," he drawled.

"Kirk," the male guard said seriously. "If there is anyone to trust in Starfleet, it's Captain Kirk. He's proved it on several missions. No other officer has achieved- well maybe except for Captain Archer, what he has. There is no reason for him to be on the wrong side so to speak. If that was so why would they try and kill him?"

G'ahetti sighed. "Very well, you're to bring this matter to his attention discreetly. No communiqués off the planet. You're to approach him when you see him," he instructed.

OOOOOO

"Spock," Amanda greeted happily as he appeared beside her on the public transporter pad.

"Pardon my late arrival, mother," he said, his tone even and clear. "How are you?"

She smiled. "I'm fine, Spock. I'm just tired of politics and boring parties," she replied as she motioned for him to follow her into the coffee lounge. "Would you care for a cup of coffee?"

"I'll settle for the Vulcan herbal tea," he replied.

Amanda shrugged. "As you wish," she said and quickly placed their order.

He waited for her and then kindly followed her to a nearby table overlooking the large plaza outside.

"I can see something is on your mind, Spock," she pushed gently with a wry smile.

He arched an eyebrow at her, the only sign of his surprise. Then he leaned forward slightly over the table. "Why did you tell Doctor McCoy I had a teddy bear?" he finally asked.

She laughed softly. "Spock, he so badly wanted to know what you played with when you were a child," she said.

"Doctor McCoy was only trying to pry information out of you that he could use against me when he finds it suitable, mostly for his own amusement," he said somewhat indignantly. "He's a very- illogical human, yet very skilled in his practice."

"I think that praise goes both ways," Spock," she said softly. "Although I have a feeling he would never admit it in front of you just as you'd never repeat the words you just said to me in his presence."

"For a human you can be quite logical, mother," he admitted. "Then at the same time highly illogical. You did know that the Babel conference would deal with the admission of Coridan yet you choose to follow father despite your true feelings of-"

"Spock," she admonished lightly, her eyes sparkling as she gently began to take a sip of her coffee. "I could not let your father leave alone. He's hidden it very well but I've felt something was amiss lately. I needed to come, to see that he would be all right. Besides, I knew you'd be on the Enterprise and I wanted to see you again."

"You're still angry with me," he stated suddenly.

She shook her head. "No, Spock I am not. And I wasn't angry at you before either, I was furious," she added with a smirk. "However, I am not here to tell you right or wrong. It's not my place anymore, obviously. You're a highly ranked officer in the fleet. I simply wanted to see you, to see that you're all right and that you're faring well."

"Humans tend to want to know everything about you," he mused. "I am well, mother. I attended Starfleet Academy as you well know. I do believe father called it a rebellious act."

Amanda forced down her coffee at his choice of words and chuckled lightly. "Sometimes he doesn't react at all and sometimes he overreacts. I guess it's the way of the Vulcan psyche. He's proud of you, Spock," she said.

"He has not told me so," Spock replied as he averted his eyes to look deep into the herbal tea.

Amanda gently reached out to touch his forearm. "I am proud of you," she added.

He turned to look at her. "Thank you, mother, I've-," he paused for a second, "-worked hard for my achievements."

"Now, you do spend some time with the crew onboard?" she asked in a motherly concerned fashion. "You're not locked up in your room most of the time while off duty studying Vulcan teachings and philosophy."

"I do not require-" he began.

"Spock," she admonished.

"I do spend time with Jim. I enjoy playing the 3D chess game with him. He actually gives me quite a challenge. Although he can be quite illogical at times, I do find the captain to be a good friend and comrade," he said seriously.

'I've noticed,' Amanda thought jovially and watched the wall-mouthed clock behind him.

"Are your presence required elsewhere mother?" he asked curiously. "I do not wish to-"

"No, no, Spock. I promised your father that I'd meet him in ten minutes at the lobby. I fear I can't avoid the festivities any longer," she explained with a sigh. "It's been so good to see you again."

"You too, mother," he replied evenly.

Amanda gently squeezed his shoulder as she passed him and gave him a smile. "Will you be here tomorrow?" she asked.

"I do believe I am required on the bridge," he said.

"Well, then I hope to see you the next day," she said and slowly began to make her way toward the lobby.

Spock nodded more to himself than to his mother and found her to be the same kind, warm and caring person he'd gotten to know when he was a just a child. She hadn't changed during all the years on Vulcan living with Sarek. She'd refused to let the Vulcan way stand in the way for her human ways when she could avoid it and for that he respected her very much.

He curiously turned his head he caught something in his periphery vision. Spock gently placed the empty cup on the table before him and followed the second chancellor of Coridan with his eyes as he noticed the man cast a cautious glance over his shoulder and then walk briskly around the corner of the research facility.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	8. Second Day, First Quarter

**Chapter Eight – Second Day, First Quarter**

Tellarite ambassador La felt her heartbeat quicken as she quietly made her way down the corridor from her hotel room. It was obvious that someone was following her, the trick was not to give her knowledge about it away. She wished she'd never started to dig into the now deceased ambassador's affairs for the courtesy of her own aspirations of becoming the senior Tellarite ambassador. Furthermore, she deeply regretted that she didn't tell Captain Kirk all about it while onboard the Enterprise.

La cautiously walked into the turbolift and nervously waited as the levels dashed by on the board before her. It began to slow, indicating that it was approaching the ground floor. She took a deep breath and walked out into the lobby and then out in the open. Her mood sank as she could not spot the shuttlepod Galileo parked in the line shuttles, but she forced herself to continue walking down the path to the security HQ.

The leaves frizzled in the wind and she began to walk faster through the crowds of people in the courtyard. She'd never felt so alone before, so vulnerable. People around her were enjoying themselves, they laughed or argued about politics and discussed what had been said during the day before. Several journalists from various corners of the galaxy were asking questions amongst the people and taking photos of celebrities attending the conference for the sake of it.

Feeling a knot forming in her stomach she cast a glance at the now darkened Research Centre where Thelev's body was being kept. La shuddered, knowing that he had been a hired assassin, that he'd been secretly watching their delegation onboard the Enterprise in silence, studying them, and waiting for the right moment to strike. She found herself wondering if the ambassador had been his only intended target in the delegation.

La breathed a sigh of relief as she spotted a uniformed officer not far ahead. She didn't see properly in the semi-dark, but she was certain it was a high-ranking Starfleet officer and furthermore the jacket was green and decorated with medals. Wasting no time, she ran the last few meters up to him.

The Captain of the Pegasus frowned in confusion as she caught up with him and saw the conflicted expression on her face. "Miss La," he acknowledged softly. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I need to speak to Captain Kirk," she managed.

He shook his head sadly. "I am afraid that he's not arrived yet. I can call him for you-"

"No," she interrupted somewhat sharply.

He frowned at the tone of voice used by the petite Tellarite but had a good guess as of what had her frightened. "If you think we're being watched or listened to, I suggest you follow me into the bunker," he said, motioning for the central guard station behind him.

She gave him the faintest of smiles. It was strained but genuine.

Rodgers quickly sidestepped and made for her to pass and then followed her inside. She turned to study him for a moment as if trying to decide whether to trust him or not but then again, she really had no choice but to speak up.

"There is something you should know," she said darkly. "I fear for my life, that's why I've decided to share this with you. A few weeks ago, I found a digital copy of a transmission logged away at the office. It was a discussion between the second chancellor of Coridan and our deceased ambassador. At first I thought nothing about it but then I've come to realize no one was ever meant to find it."

"Go on," Rodgers encouraged as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It concerned the dealings of dilithium between our people. They talked about money, transfers of the goods, logistics and all things concerning our next shipment. It was huge amounts, we've never received such amounts before and a week later I realized we didn't receive it then either."

"Where did it go then?" Rodgers asked.

"To someone else obviously. I don't know who but the way he acted lately suggests he knew and couldn't tell anyone or there would be trouble," she reasoned.

"Well, it looks to me like he got in over his head," Rodgers replied. "Are you realizing what you're suggesting?"

La nodded and swallowed, her mouth suddenly very dry. "A link between him, Coridan and possibly the Orion Syndicate," she whispered.

The captain of the Pegasus pursed his lips into a thin line of displeasure.

OOOOOO

"Alright people," Kirk said curtly as he sat down at the end of the conference table in one of the spacious rooms on the observation deck. "I want to know everything there is to know about the Orion Syndicate."

Spock merely raised an eyebrow at the captain's sharp tone while McCoy leaned forward in his chair his eyes settling on his captain and friend. "They're a bunch of raiders," he said fiercely. "They have no respect for people's lives."

"Aye," Scotty concurred. "The Orions have been carefully neutral in everything they've set out to do but how come something called the Orion Syndicate can roam free without repercussions."

"They do not act upon the wishes of their home planet, Mr. Scott," Spock reasoned.

"So that makes it okay?" McCoy asked sarcastically. "Go ahead and kill people just as long as it doesn't look bad on the government. I'll have you-"

"That's enough gentlemen," Kirk said calmly yet his voice was hard and the statement made in a no nonsense tone. "I am not here to listen to a debate about right and wrong, for and against. I've had quite enough while listening to the conference down below. What I want to know is how we stop them."

"By the admission of the Coridan planet to Federation protection and federation jurisdiction," Spock reasoned simply.

"Forgive me for asking, Mr. Spock but such a thing would, in reality, take several years, would it not?" Uhura spoke up softly. "If Coridan is up taken and if they accept the terms there must be a transfer period in which goods and people still can be shifted according to the local laws."

"That is correct lieutenant," the Vulcan replied.

"Then the problem will remain," Chekov added. "The Federation cannot go after the smugglers until everything is set."

"Unless we grab them outside the Coridan system," Sulu remarked. "Or infiltrate them on the planet."

"Just because they are breaking the laws doesn't mean we can do the same, lieutenant," Spock informed seriously.

"Considering what Commander Thom told you they practically committed an act of war when they attacked the Pegasus," McCoy said.

"That information cannot leave this room," Kirk said darkly. "Especially since the reports haven't been concluded yet."

"I find it troubling that they seemed to use technology based on the Klingon shield harmonic system," Spock said.

"I find it troubling that they're here, watching the conference from a distance," Scotty added. "Uhura heard them as they went close to the Enterprise. I bet the Klingons are involved."

Kirk frowned as he leaned back in his chair. "We have been scanning for them in orbit and on the planet, there's no trace of them. I agree with Captain Rodgers and Admiral Carter, without evidence we can't prove anything. Should we throw false allegations at the Klingons, we risk violating the current treaty by accusing them of espionage and possible interference," he cautioned.

A moment of silence passed before the captain spoke up once again. "Which is why Spock and I have decided to take a short detour to Coridan in the afternoon," he said simply.

"Are you out of your mind?" McCoy asked in disbelief.

"Captain," Scotty protested. "We're ordered to stay in orbit-"

"Relax, Scotty," Kirk interrupted. "We'll take the Galileo and we'll launch when the Enterprise is farthest away from the diplomatic zone on Babel. They won't even notice we've left."

The room fell silent again.

"All right, the meeting is over," Kirk said. "You're all dismissed."

Uhura nodded and gently got out of the chair. "I'll have a complete report ready for you containing everything I've managed to find out about the syntax and languages in the Orion Syndicate matched with that of yesterday's incident," she said.

"The history and political situation amongst the Orion's has been brought to the attention of the SFC and top diplomats several months ago. I'll retrieve the information and have it ready for you till you get back," a fairly young female ensign from the sociological department assured him somewhat nervously.

Kirk broke into one of his infamous charming smiles. "I know you're not usually invited to this kind of meeting ensign, but I trust your professional digression and I also hope that you realize we're only humans too," he said.

Spock merely raised an eyebrow as he turned to his captain before he turned to leave the room, leaving a smirking Kirk alone with his CMO as the rest had already filed out.

"And what if something happens during your wild goose chase?" McCoy pushed unamused as the doors closed behind the Vulcan officer. "You don't even have to leave the ship to get in trouble. Besides, they'll certainly recognize you."

Kirk made a face, waiting patiently for the doctor to calm down.

"I hope you remember our discussion in sickbay a few days ago. I meant what I said, Jim," he said seriously as he stabbed a finger at his friend's chest. "While your lung is healing nicely, it's still healing. Your body is still recovering from the trauma of the wound, it's a natural process that won't go away no matter the fancy medications we invent – deep down we're still Neanderthals."

"Thank you for the history lesson, Bones," Jim said smoothly. "But I've made up my mind. I will leave for Coridan."

The doctor shook his head sadly. "Well, at least you're taking Spock with you," he muttered as he slowly vacated his chair and made a move toward the doors.

Kirk smirked amusedly. Despite the fact that Bones could make it sound like he didn't like the Vulcan the good doctor considered him an ally and friend. "Don't you try and deny it, Bones, I know you two come along fine together," he teased lightly, unable to help himself.

McCoy stopped mid-step and turned around to face the now smiling captain. "Where in the blazes do you get that idea from?" he countered somewhat indignantly but the slightly upward twitch of his lips gave him away.

Kirk merely shrugged at him and broke into a grin as the door slid shut behind the good doctor.

OOOOOO

Chief Medical researcher Slox frowned at the configuration of the alarm display before him as he entered the Research Center. He enjoyed getting to work early and no one of his assistants, aids or other coworkers usually arrived before him yet something seemed amiss.

He narrowed his eyes as he gazed down the semi-dark corridors of the first floor but could detect noting out of the ordinary. With a light shrug of his shoulders he went deeper into the first zone where everyone was allowed entry without gowns, gloves or other types of protective wear.

"Lights on," he ordered as he felt his pulse quicken.

The Research Center building was huge yet it had never bothered him before to walk the empty corridors down to his office. In all fairness Slox hadn't been there all that long but still.

Two minutes later he breathed a sigh of relief as he placed his finger on the scanner and unlocked his office. He shrugged out of his other robe while he quickly rounded his desk and called up the guard detail on display. Skimming the report from the night he could easily see that everything had been quiet and seemed in order. He found one logged entrance that deviated from the rest at midnight and swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. Without thinking he dashed from his office and down the darkened corridors further into the building and took the turbolift to the fifth floor. With a feeling of dread, he walked out of the lift and hesitated before the doors to security zone one. The door was locked but according to the log he'd red his second assistant had been in the room for seven hours. No one spent that amount of time in the morgue unless there was a post mortem and even if there had been his assistant didn't have the necessary skills to perform such a task.

Slox placed his index finger on the biometric reader and took a deep breath, steeling himself for what he might or might not find. The door swooshed open and the light immediately came on in this section casting an eerie glow over the large room. He ran up to the head display and saw that it had been disconnected.

"No," he whispered.

Slox walked up to the fridge where Thelev's body had been stored and pushed the button to release the hatch. The cot was pushed out of the wall - empty.

Astonished he retraced his steps back to the head display and pushed a few buttons. Even though the main frame had been tampered with he could still read one occupied storage. With a grim look on his face he reached over to call the emergency alert button that would place the building in lockdown. He exhaled shakily and went over to the occupied cot and pushed the button to release the hatch. The bloodied body of his second assistant appeared before him.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	9. Second Day, Second Quarter

**Chapter Nine – Second Day, Second Quarter**

Captain James T Kirk, Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu and Ensign Pavel Chekov swiftly disembarked the shuttlepod Galileo and was just about to proceed into the building where the conference was held when a group of Babel stationed security guards walked up to them, their expressions grim and serious.

"Captain Kirk, sir," one of the guards acknowledged. "My name is Ka'la. I work as the guard supervisor on Babel and answer directly to Chancellor G'ahetti. I believe I spoke briefly with your XO during the incorporation of more Starfleet officers into the preset of Vulcan guard detail, Andorian Imperial guard and Starfleet officers to strengthen planet security a few days ago."

"Since he was tasked with structuring the force at the moment I am sure you did," Kirk replied curtly, impatiently waiting for the man to come to the point.

"Sir, I need you to walk with me. There is something we need to discuss," he said as he nodded to his guards.

"Captain," Pavel warned, slightly concerned as he took a step forward.

Ka'la turned to the young Starfleet officer. "Your presence is not required. I wish to speak to the captain alone."

"It's all right, Chekov," Kirk said as he tried to deduce where the guard stood, the conversation about the raiders with Captain Rodgers fresh in his mind. 'So, you think they're here'.

"But captain," Sulu spoke up.

"Go and take your seats, I'll come along shortly," he ordered.

OOOOOO

The tension in the conference room had heightened considerably since the day before as the topic of illegal mining had been brought to attention.

Rear Admiral Nogura sighed as he carefully glanced at his digital chronometer. The day had just begun and the accusations were already hefty and testy. He silently wished he'd not been called away from his temporary command of Starbase 47 to observe this chaos. However, as former chief of fleet operations, and because of his calming presence, SFC thought it prudent that he attended as an overseer. Then there was the fact that the good admiral possessed great knowledge of Starfleet operations near the Orion space and the Borderland.

He glanced at Admiral Carter who sat next to him appearing almost asleep from boredom. Carter was the opposite of Nogura. Carter came charging down the lane as an angry bull when he thought it was needed. He loved to complicate things for the cadets back in San Francisco and thrived to see captain's fail battle simulations. To Carter's defense he had a sharp and analytical mind, but he seldom thought outside the box which made him stiff and inconvenient in certain diplomatic functions. That was one of the main reasons Nogura had discreetly questioned his presence among the officers within the delegation that Starfleet sent to Babel. But then again, Carter was a competent officer.

Nogura's lips curled cautiously upwards as he thought about Carter's reaction to Kirk's appearance at Babel. The young and brash captain always managed to rub the Admiral the wrong way. However, there was a deep respect between them and Nogura suspected that the stern Admiral Carter actually liked Kirk, and his innovative methods, even though he claimed Kirk should have been thrown out for reprogramming the Kobayashi Maru incident.

The Rear Admiral suddenly sobered as he caught Ambassador Sarek's gaze across the table. The Vulcan seemed haggard, yet his ramrod straight back and cold look gave him a grace of authority. He never once spoke up unless he could bring something valuable into the discussion and when he asked questions they were well weighted and backed up with facts. In Nogura's opinion it was mainly his work that led Coridan closer to Federation protection at the moment.

An Imperial Guard suddenly appeared in the room, silencing the quarrelling parties. He nodded curtly at the Minister of Andoria and then headed up to Chancellor G'ahetti and the President of the Federation. The color seemed to drain from the jovial Denobulan's face for a moment, he set his jaw and then nodded at the guard thanking him for the information.

A few rows further back Chekov and Sulu shared a suspicious glance.

"I wonder what that was all about," Chekov piped up.

Sulu carefully let his eyes roam around the room in the hopes of finding his commanding officer somewhere, but Kirk was nowhere to be found. "I don't know," he mused thoughtfully.

A minute later Starfleet Admiral Carter silently vacated his seat at the table, leaving the two officers dumbfounded.

A somewhat defeated look crossed the chancellor of Babel's face for a fleeting moment before a mask of diplomacy settled once again. He glanced around the room, his eyes steely and suspicious, then he spoke up, his tone of voice clear and commanding. "This session is hereby paused. We'll meet again within the hour."

OOOOOO

"So, you're saying someone broke into the chancellor's office last night?" Kirk questioned skeptically. "Then why was no one told earlier?"

"It was the chancellor's wish that it was reported directly to you at the time of your arrival," the guard explained. "We didn't want to hail your ship in case someone was listening into the transmission."

Kirk crossed his arm over his chest. "The Enterprise is secure, the chancellor knows that," he replied in slight annoyance.

"Please, Captain Kirk, do not take this as an offense. Your ship was the target of a group of terrorists only a few days ago-"

"Obviously they didn't succeed in their efforts to bring her down," Kirk countered smoothly. "Now, Earth has a delegation here and Starfleet have Rear Admiral Nogura and Admiral Carter on site. As much as I value to be told about this I also respect the proper chain of command. In this case I need to report to my superiors."

OOOOOO

"What is the meaning of this," McCoy asked angrily as he stepped out of the transporter only to be met by several rifles pointed in his direction. "I am a doctor, not some dummy to be used for target practice."

Slox appeared in the doorway, alerted by the sour remark from Enterprise's CMO. "Welcome back, Doctor McCoy," he said although his voice was not the least welcoming.

"Slox, what in the blazes is going on?" McCoy called out. "Why did you call me here?"

"I should be the one to ask you that," the Denobulan doctor replied. "I must say that you had me fooled at first. You presented such a good case at the conference-"

"Why don't you cut the crap, Slox," McCoy interrupted fiercely.

"If you wanted to have the body moved back to the Enterprise I could have arranged it for you. There was no need to involve and then kill my second assistant," he said coldly.

McCoy frowned.

Slox handed him a pad. "As of twenty-three-hundred-hours yesterday my assistant entered the research building. Two hours later he went to the morgue and then one hour after that he made a transfer of the deceased Orion to your ship. Your signature was used to confirm the transfer from the other end. I will not ask this twice Doctor McCoy. Whom do you work for and why?"

OOOOOO

"I demand answers!" the second chancellor of Coridan shouted angrily as Chancellor G'ahetti walked back into the room. "I want the truth. My aid claims-"

"You'll speak when I give the word," G'ahetti interrupted in a clipped voice.

The second chancellor of Coridan suddenly stood up and glanced around the room. "I will not be silent. This concerns all of us," he insisted as he sought out Rear Admiral Nogura in the second row behind the vacated chair held by the President of the Federation. "The President speaks so highly of what the United Federation of Planets have achieved and could achieve in the future yet earthbound Starfleet seems to be operating in the shady zones behind the Federation's back."

There was a murmur among the delegations, people began to speak at the same time. The diplomatic nightmare Chancellor G'ahetti had feared seemed to draw closer every minute.

"You say Coridan needs your protection and your laws to get rid of the corruption, the smugglers and everything else you think we might be hiding. As of early this morning it was discovered that the body of the assassin onboard the USS Enterprise was beamed back onboard. Why is that? I thought it had been arranged for the Vulcan ship V'Nara to bring the body to Orion after the conference was over."

"They've got something to hide!" the Tellarite ambassador Vag shouted angrily as he too rose from his chair. "They're discrediting the Orions to cover up for something else. I demand to see the report made by the coroner."

"That has already been filed and handed out to everyone," G'ahetti said calmly.

"How do I know it's legitimate? For all I know it can be falsified," the Tellarite pushed. "The man was most likely an Andorian-"

"He was not an Andorian!" The defense minister of Andoria argued fiercely from his end of the table.

"Order!" G'ahetti shouted to make himself heard.

"Where is the President?" One of the Xindi ambassador's demanded, ignoring the insults traded between the Andorian and the Tellarite delegations.

Ambassador Sarek calmly sighed and reached up to rub his tired eyes silently wishing for the illogical accusations thrown around the room to stop. "What purpose does it serve to quarrel when there is nothing to quarrel about?" he spoke up dryly, his voice devoid of emotions. "Is this how civilized people, highly skilled officers and ministers attack a problem that has not even won legitimate consensus?"

The Andorian minister and the Tellarite ambassador eyed each other with suspicion as they took their seats once again.

"Someone wants to create chaos and I silently applaud that someone who seems to have achieved so much by so little means," Sarek said calmly as he glanced around the room. "Perhaps you also know that USS Enterprise detected a ship in our vicinity of unknown origin just before the conference was about to begin?"

"See," one of the Goldean ambassadors suddenly spoke up. "The Federation only shares information with its most powerful members."

"I am telling you all this because I thought it prudent since the most likely outcome of this accusation thrown at Starfleet would escalate in mutual suspicion from the likes of others," Sarek reasoned.

"Where is it now?" One of the Xindi's asked worriedly. "What is it doing?"

"Waiting to kill you," the Goldean filled in.

"I chose not to tell you since I don't want to give away anything that might work in our enemies' favor," Sarek answered carefully. "Not everyone in here are allies."

OOOOOO

"This is a nightmare, Kirk," Admiral Carter said unhappily.

"This is ridiculous," Captain Rodgers replied and added the word, "sir," as he felt the Admiral's steely gaze upon him. "Why would Doctor McCoy pay a research assistant and then kill him when he's completed the transfer of Thelev's body back to the Enterprise?"

Carter sighed wearily.

"He never authorized any transfer," Kirk mused. "He did however authorize the post mortem report and arrange for Slox to have all the data. Would it be possible to copy the string of encrypted data and use that authorization code again?"

Spock arched a curious eyebrow and silently praised the captain's train of thought "There is a possibility," he concurred. "However, that would lead us back to the invisible ship we encountered a few days ago. If it has been close to the Enterprise – and I mean very close – then it would have been possible for them to connect to our transmitter array and intercept the signal. I do recall that Lieutenant Uhura heard fragments of a conversation which would suggest that the connection goes both ways."

"How come it would be possible for them to use that information again?" Carter asked. "It leaves with a timestamp and an encryption key."

"The Vulcan High Council broke all the highly encrypted messages sent between the ships of the Imperial Guards when they had access to P'Jem," Spock offered. "While Starfleet codes have a high standard encryption, it is not impossible to break them. Also, we do not encrypt these kind of subspace messages sent between Babel and Enterprise with the same level of security as with a priority one message."

"Commander Spock is right," Commander Thom spoke up for the first time since he arrived at the closed quarters of the Federation President.

"Then perhaps it's time that we do," Carter added sternly.

"Someone is going to great lengths to keep the Coridan out of Federation space," Kirk mused.

"The Coridan government is in a state of despair," the President said seriously. "Before the first session of today I had a call from the First Chancellor. He was deeply troubled by the latest event. What I am about to reveal to you now have to stay between us, is that clear?"

They nodded.

Members of Coridan's secret forces are on to the Orion Syndicate but they lack the means to act. The top infiltrator was assassinated a few days ago and since the government itself is in a state of disarray with bribery widely known, the chancellor decided to hand over the proof and various sensitive information to the UFP. Since Starfleet has the military and science gathering function within the Federation it falls upon SFC to clear this mess up," the President finished.

"So, the Orion Syndicate have an established base on Coridan after all," Kirk mused as he narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Which brings us back to Babel and the present," Captain Rodgers said darkly. "Whoever they are, if it is the Orion Syndicate or an ally to them, they're obviously already here. As of earlier this morning Tellarite aspiring senior ambassador La approached me and told me troublesome news about a possible connection between Coridan's second chancellor, the deceased Tellarite ambassador and the Orion Syndicate. With that in mind I believe that it's the Orion Syndicate operating under camouflage that has taken the body of Thelev."

"Captain," Commander Thom said darkly. "I tried to raise ambassador La before I arrived here but she's nowhere to be found. The man in charge of the delegation claims she didn't wish to stay on Babel because she had pressing matters at home and therefor left the planet."

The President snorted. "That sounds awfully convenient," he muttered.

Kirk nodded at Ka'la, the guard manager on Babel. "We need a discreet search of the premises for the missing Ambassador. I don't care if you have to turn every nock and cranny, she must be somewhere," he said.

"Let's say she's really left the planet-" Thom began.

"That won't be possible without authentication codes since she's not a member of Starfleet, which happens to be the only organization that presently has ships orbiting the planetoid. Shuttles that ferry people on and off Babel are at the moment scanned for biomarkers," the Babel guardsman said.

"So, it wouldn't take long to see if any Tellarite has left the planetoid that way," Carter deduced.

The President nodded appreciatively. "Meanwhile, I have to return and attend the conference. I am afraid Chancellor G'ahetti only gave me a short respite," he said as he vacated the chair and quietly left the room flanked by several guards.

Carter watched silently as the man left. The moment the doors closed behind him the Admiral turned to the two Starfleet captains. "Kirk," he began sternly. "I've seen you twiddling your thumbs in the conference room. I know you're itching to do something. Therefore, I suggest you take a shuttle and few officers and take off to Coridan and see what you can do with the information handed over by the government."

The flagship captain broke into a mischievous grin and nodded at his first officer before he nodded at the Admiral and sauntered out of the room with the Vulcan in tow.

"I hope I needn't remind you of the tense situation and the outermost importance of going dark on the mission," Carter hollered over his shoulder. "If this gets out-"

"Reconnaissance only – I'll report my findings to you as soon as I get back," Kirk assured him before he disappeared around the corner.

Carter then nodded at Rodgers and Thom. "Captain, I suggest you start working on getting those shield harmonic specifications that Tanshi developed up and running. Contact SFC and use priority one message encryption. Tell them to bring Tanshi to HQ and keep him there until this is over. If they're here, whoever they are, they might be back home too. I don't want to read about Tanshi being a victim of some kind of unexplained freak accident if I can prevent it."

"Yes, sir," Rodgers replied.

"I'll see to it that all the data is transferred to Pegasus. I want you to start working with the shields immediately, see if you can find out how to make that ship visible," Carter ordered.

"I must caution you, sir. They might be long gone with Thelev's body by now," Rodgers reasoned.

"Let's hope not, captain," Carter replied darkly as he turned on his heels and silently left the room to once again attend the conference.

Thom turned to his commanding officer. "The fact that they seem to have stayed close for almost two days is troublesome. In that amount of time a group can plan and do a lot of damage," he said.

"We don't know what they're planning," Rodgers replied.

"Whatever it is it can't be anything good," Thom pointed out. "Remember the damage done to Pegasus while en route to earth with the professor and keep in mind the incident onboard the Enterprise."

Rodgers sighed and nodded faintly. "There is a connection and it probably leads straight back to Coridan. I just hope that Jim will be all right when he gets there."

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	10. Second Day, Third Quarter

**Chapter Ten – Second Day, Third Quarter**

"What do I have to do to convince you that-" McCoy argued fiercely as the door suddenly swooshed open to the lead researcher's office.

A fully armed guard with broad shoulders walked into the room, he nodded at McCoy with a smirk before his eyes settled on Slox. "For what purpose do you keep the Enterprise's chief medical officer locked away in your office, Slox?" he asked in a no-nonsense voice.

"You know why," the Denobulan said but he never once glanced up at the guard, his eyes focused entirely on McCoy.

"No, I don't," Ka'la countered as he nodded toward the two guards posted inside the room.

They nodded immediately and left their posts.

Slox opened his mouth to protest but the senior lead guard beat him to it. "You're barking up the wrong tree. Doctor McCoy is just as much a victim in this as the rest of us."

"Well, thank you," Bones drawled sarcastically. "I'm glad somebody listens to reason."

"Call it a product of good teamwork and cooperation," Ka'la replied as his lips broke into a faint upward curl. "Someone broke your encryption key when you sent the data to Doctor Slox. We have reason to believe it's the same group who killed the research assistant and took off with the body."

Slox glanced down at his feet for a moment and gathered himself. He sighed deeply and turned to face his professional colleague. "It seems I owe you an apology, Doctor McCoy," he said ashamed.

Bones leaned forward over the table toward the Denobulan. "You're damn right," he concurred. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll head back to the ship. There's too much excitement down here."

"Actually, Doctor McCoy, your presence is required at the conference," Ka'la said. "Captain Kirk is waiting for you in the lobby."

OOOOOO

Kirk surreptitiously glanced around the room, his eyes narrowing. "I have a feeling we're being watched," he mused carefully.

"Actually, captain, we are," Spock deduced as he turned to his friend. "More precisely by four different cameras whereas one also records sound and sends it back to the central guard station. You're also being watched by several civilians and delegation members across the room and hallways."

Kirk rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Spock," he replied sarcastically.

His second in command appeared lightly amused, an expression only a Vulcan could wear, as he arched an eyebrow lightly. "I do know that's not what you meant," he countered. "There are two guards and one Tellarite whose feigned disinterest in us is actually a disguise. The Tellarite is sitting behind the bar a few meters to your right whereas the two guards are on each side of the room."

Kirk glanced cautiously directly into the main camera for a few seconds, "Check it out," he mouthed knowing Ka'la would be there to pick up on his train of thoughts.

"Jim, Spock!" McCoy hollered as he charged through the corridor as subtle as an angry bull.

"Bones," Kirk cautioned in a low voice.

"You can't believe what I-"

"I am sorry for not getting you out of that mess earlier," Jim said apologetically.

The doctor frowned. "I don't know about you but I'm getting a little antsy being treated like a criminal. What's this anyway? Since when did the Federation indulge in this type of activities?"

"Calm down, Bones," Jim cautioned. "A few things have come up. We leave on orders now. I need you to take care of our babysitting job in there. Take Chekov and Sulu with you back to the ship as soon as the conference is finished for the day. I'll file the reports for you to read."

"Now, hold on just a second-" McCoy said.

"There is no time, Bones," Jim said softly. "If anyone wonders where I am, or Spock for that matter, Admiral Carter will explain to them that you're better suited to oversee the last part since it's about trafficking and other shady business involving human lives."

"Jim," he protested. "I don't like it."

The captain sighed wearily. "It's going to be fine, Bones," he said lightly.

McCoy snorted. "Yeah and the road to hell is paved with good intentions."

OOOOOO

Admiral Carter silently sat down next to Nogura and nodded toward G'ahetti. "Anything interesting happening?" he whispered.

Rear Admiral Nogura made a face. "Only highly-strung members among the allied forces that accuses Starfleet for shady business," he said darkly. "The way this is going we might have internal affairs breathing down our necks."

"What do you mean?" Carter demanded in a low tone.

"While you were gone different members have directed suspicions on us. We're losing credibility fast. The mystery ship is out in the open and also the fact that we haven't been able to get to it. The disappearance of the assassin has left a bad taste and several of the parties feel unsafe."

"Why place the blame on Starfleet?" Carter whispered sternly.

"Because discrediting SFC means discrediting UFP. If the Federation is seen as an organization in trouble Coridan has the right to call off the conference and use the right to order protection elsewhere."

"There is no one else offering what we do," Carter persisted.

"No," Nogura deadpanned. "But with the Federation out of the picture the Syndicate can continue their work in the dark with having to worry about any interference."

"Great," Carter mused in annoyance. "What's the latest around the table?"

"Human trafficking," Nogura replied wearily as he noticed McCoy slip into the room and join the two ensigns from the Enterprise.

"Fifty children have already vanished this year, the records are blank, no one knows where they disappeared too," the first chancellor of Coridan said. "The corruption is widespread among the ranks, we need to be able to stop this trafficking before it's too late. Before our planet is no longer safe for tourists and families."

"The federation has been taking part of the investigation and it is a troublesome read-" Ambassador T'Lan began.

"So, if it is such a problem as you claim it is. What are you going to do about it?" The second chancellor asked dryly. "What is a Coridan life for you anyway?"

"I don't like what you're implying," the President replied in a low yet diplomatic voice.

"You claim that one of the Federation's greatest assets is Starfleet. The earthbound organization wouldn't care less about what happens to off-worlders," the chancellor argued fiercely.

Nogura couldn't sit quiet any longer. "As you're aware, chancellor, Starfleet can't act outside Federation jurisdiction and the Syndicate very well knows that – they use that to their advantage," he said darkly. "We wish to protect anyone within our territory but as of now you're not within our territory. We've tried to lend you a hand anyway but without success."

"A cooperation would be in everyone's interest," T'Lan spoke up. "We're looking forward to bring justice to those who deserves it."

OOOOOO

Kirk cast a glance at Spock in the copilot's seat as he finished the preflight check. The Vulcan sat quietly, appearing as calm as ever as he studied the monitor in front of him with renewed interest.

With a sigh Kirk leaned back in his chair and started drumming his fingers on the dashboard.

Suddenly a sharp signal sounded over the loudspeakers and then the bay around them started to depressurize. "I take that as our cue to leave," he said as he quickly straightened, then grimaced.

The action didn't go unnoticed by the Vulcan who turned slightly in his chair and arched an eyebrow at his friend. "Indeed," he deadpanned. "Captain, are you feeling unwell?"

Kirk frowned at the careful concern directed at him and the corners of his lips turned slightly upwards as he schooled a perfectly innocent expression. "I must have been sitting in an awkward position. Nothing to worry about," he said cryptically.

Spock still didn't look convinced, weary of the white lies his friend had used earlier but he let it go and settled for the explanation he was given. It simply wasn't logical for the captain to lie at a time like this, to jeopardize such a high-risk mission by a compromised health. But then again, Kirk was a gambler.

OOOOOO

Pegasus Chief Engineer John Carlton walked into the conference room looking smug.

Rodgers eyed him quizzically from his position at the edge of the table. "Wipe that smug look off your face Johnny," he drawled unamused as he returned his focus to the screen before him.

"You'd be smiling too if you'd just received and downloaded all the data on the new shield harmonics and realized that we've already done half the job," he countered.

Rodgers turned his head to look at him with a frown.

Carlton wiggled his eyebrows as he sat down to the captain's left. "Our hasty work that saved our butts the last time we meet those lovely pirates means that we already have the upgrades required to plug in most of the program and harmonic deflectors. The maintenance crew did a good job while in space dock and upgraded our circuitry functions. That in turn means that we have enough to be able to handle all the juice required."

"Is that Carlton I hear?" Thom drawled amusedly as he walked through the doors. Talking like a true American wannabe of the twentieth century – juice instead of electrical power and so on."

"Gentlemen," Rodger's cautioned trying to keep a straight face.

"I blame it on you who was supposed to be in charge of the screen shows this month. I hadn't even seen an automobile before last week," Carlton replied innocently.

Thom shrugged as he stole a casual glance around the room. "What can I say, I wanted to escape reality for a while. I hate sports, we see enough space raids in real life and news is depressing-"

"Speaking of depression," Carlton mused as the young CMO appeared in the room. "Here comes a guy with serious problems. He's afraid the shield harmonics will do something to damage his fidelity."

Thom bit his lower lip so as not to laugh out loud.

Rodgers cocked an eyebrow. "Let's leave the bickering outside this room," he cautioned. "So, how long until we have everything ready?"

"Give me a few hours and we should be able to at least partly visualize a blimp on our screens. We can use our sensor array the way it is with a few software modifications. That would tell us an approximate position of the ship lurking out there," Carlton explained.

"What about our shields?" Rodgers asked. "Will they prevent damage from the vessel should we take a direct hit?"

Thom pursed his lips his eyes suddenly downcast as he mumbled. "Only partly." Feeling his commanding officer's eyes upon him he straightened and met his gaze squarely. "If we focus on one shield at a time like we did when we had the professor onboard. The problem with that being we don't have much time to figure out which one they'll aim and fire at."

The captain sighed. "Well, keep working on it. I don't think I'll have to remind you that this is top priority."

"No, sir," a chorus of voices came from around the conference table.

He brightened. "Good, then let's get to. Dismissed," he said.

OOOOOO

Mr. Scott whipped his head around at the sound of static and saw the viewscreen blink and then go dark. "What the-" he began in confusion.

"Sir, there is some kind of interference," the beta shift helmsman said.

The engineer hastily made his way over to Spock's station and began a wide search for anything out of the ordinary. "Go to red alert!" he ordered sharply.

The bridge was immediately cast in the red as the ship went into battle mood. The klaxon shrilled in the background, heightening the sense of alert among the crew.

"The shields are up and running at one hundred percent," the navigator and Chekov's replacement reported.

Scotty nodded at the man who immediately got out of his chair and replaced the acting commanding officer at the scanners.

The chief engineer went back to the captain's chair and called up main engineering. "Lieutenant Gregory report," he commanded.

"Nothing to report, sir," came the immediate reply. "The core is stable, the dilithium crystals are holding."

"Good, keep it that way," he said and turned to Uhura whose fingers were flying over the console.

As if sensing his eyes on her Uhura cast a quick glance over her shoulder. "Something is jamming our communications –

Scott nodded toward the ensign at the scanners. "Check for an ion trail!"

"I am sorry, Scotty. I can't break through," Uhura reported in frustration. "I can't contact Babel."

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	11. Second day, Fourth Quarter

**Chapter Eleven – Second Day, Fourth Quarter**

Kirk cast a second glance at the shuttle's system to make sure they were alone before he hit the button to unlatch the hatch. He leveled his eyes with Spock's, his expression deadly serious as he straightened his black combat fatigues and strapped a phaser to his waistband.

"What is it, Spock?" he asked, seeing the Vulcan was uncomfortable.

"With all due respect, captain-" he began as he slowly vacated the copilot's chair and reached for a handheld scanner. "I am surprised the President gave us the means to spy on Coridan."

Kirk's lips quirked upwards for a second. "You find it illogical, Spock?" he asked curiously.

"I find it disturbing. This is not what defines Starfleet. This is not scientific exploration."

"No," Kirk replied coldly. "It's about restoring our reputation and keep world peace. This is the darker side of the universe, of our job description. We can't risk a war, Spock. Besides, the Enterprise is not only a ship of exploration, she's a battlecruiser and we're soldiers. Nobody wanted this day to come."

The Vulcan nodded carefully as he too straightened his fatigues. "Our contact, Ra'latan, the infiltrator, is it safe to assume he's legitimate?" he asked. "I don't like to act upon evidence that cannot be confirmed."

"No time," Kirk mumbled wearily as he exited the craft. "We'll have to take the word for it."

OOOOOO

"What the-" Captain Rodgers began as he crunched his face, trying to block the shrill sound that went through the ship. "Report!"

"Captain! I've got it," Thom shouted in satisfaction as a tiny blimp turned up on the modified scanner array.

"Red alert! All hands to battle stations!" Rodger's cried and then refocused on his XO. "What is it doing?"

"Hovering over the research facility-" Thom suddenly stiffened. "It's targeting the building," he reported darkly.

"Intercept course and ready photon torpedoes, flood tubes one and two," the captain ordered quickly. "I'll not have a massacre on my consciousness."

"Babel is equipped with the newest of shield technology, sir," the helmsman pointed out.

Rodgers snorted. "Yeah, just like the Pegasus when they attacked us- only we had Tanshi's modifications and the prominent professor onboard."

"Tubes are flooded, sir," Thom replied.

Rodgers set his jaw stubbornly, knowing that, should he do this by the book, he was supposed to have given the other ship a warning, but then again, he hadn't been given any and Rodgers thought it only fair to return the favor. "Fire," he said coldly.

"Countermeasures!" the helmsman reported grimly as an explosion lit up the dark space before them. "They're turning!"

The second torpedo rammed straight into the smaller vessel and a flicker of light, like a blue hue of electric charge seemed to envelope it, creating an eerie, foreboding glow, before it turned visible for a second then faded out of existence.

However, the relief onboard the Pegasus was short-lived as she was assaulted by an unmerciful phaser fire.

"Shields!" Rodger's shouted as he gripped his chair.

"Rapidly decreasing!" came the reply from somewhere behind him.

"Engage the modifications, damn it," he returned angrily. "Thom, where is it?"

"Here," he whispered as the phaser beam was redirected upon the bridge from main engineering.

Sparks exploded all around him. "Return fire!"

"I have no target, sir!" Thom shouted back. "She's racing us, she's all over the place!"

"She's firing from beneath us!" Armory chief shouted. "She's- no," he trailed off.

"What, damn it!" Rodger's shouted.

"Multiple hits on Babel!" Thom reported. "Sir, she's firing in such a way that it appears it is us!"

"Take her out!" he cried desperately as his fingers dug deeper into the armrests of his chair. "Fire at will."

Thom cast a worried look at the shield harmonic synchronization and swallowed, his mouth suddenly very dry. Now that the other ship knew the Pegasus had her targeted she also knew what to expect from the larger vessel, they no longer had the element of surprise on their side. The minute the tubes opened they were vulnerable to enemy fire. Thom desperately wished their phasers had had any effect on the system the other vessel used.

"Warning, collision alert!" the computer stated calmly. "Warning, collision alert!"

Thom willed for the computer to get a lock and mumbled a silent prayer as he got one and pressed the button.

Two seconds before Tanshi's shield modifications where fully activated phasers slammed into the second torpedo tube, violently slitting the hull of the constitution class starship, rupturing several meters of the reinforced titanium alloy, venting atmosphere on the deck before the bulkhead doors sealed off the damage.

OOOOOO

Spock ran his scanner meticulously as they slowly made their way through the semi-darkness. It was rough terrain to walk in, but Kirk hadn't dared to put the Galileo down closer to civilization.

The mountain peaks clung to the sky appearing to be piercing the ominous clouds above them. Rain had started to drizzle but the climate was so humid it seemed to envelop the two officers like a wet blanket, draping them in sweat. Of course, Coridan was not a planet devoid of technology. It had ports, customs, a lot of tourists and so on, which meant that the shuttle landing on the far side of the mountains would be discovered sooner or later. However, with a little luck, customs didn't bother to check it out.

They walked in silence, the only thing to be heard was the panting as they forcefully took on the uneven ground. Kirk was glad Spock didn't see him clearly in the dusk as he grimaced ever so slightly, the exertion painfully reminding him about the stabbing a few days ago.

"Captain," Spock called softly, breaking the long silence. "Are you quite all right?"

Kirk stopped in mid-step and carefully turned around to face his Vulcan friend. "Of course I am, why do you ask?" he said lightly and exhaled deeply.

"Jim," Spock began hesitantly.

He frowned, it wasn't like Spock to ponder on how to say things, he was usually straight forward.

"You have been lying to me on several occasions lately and I find it disturbing," the Vulcan explained.

Kirk felt a guilty pang of regret and sighed. "Now is not the time, Spock," he argued softly with a hint of annoyance.

"I merely wish to ascertain that you're feeling all right, Jim," he said in an even tone, but Kirk could easily tell he had offended his friend. "Your hitched breathing suggests you're in pain."

"I can deal with it," Kirk said through clenched teeth.

"Very well. I do trust you on that occasion, Jim," he replied. "I have a life sign at a distance of ten meters, seventy degrees to your left."

Kirk drew his phaser as he glanced up at the boulder, he stealthily moved forward with Spock close behind.

The com suddenly chirped, the signal for contact, and Kirk stood down as their contact made his way down the slope toward them.

"Ra'talan," Kirk acknowledged.

The agent nodded. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Captain Kirk," he said with a curt nod. "First Officer Spock," he acknowledged. "Please follow me, the Syndicate have great eyes and ears."

Kirk shared a frown with Spock as they fell into step behind the Coridan.

Within five minutes they reached what seemed like an old abandoned outpost. Ra'talan spun the handles on an old-fashioned door and let them in. "Lights," he commanded the computer and a room cramped with sophisticated equipment was relieved.

"Nice place you've got here," Kirk mused.

Ra'talan sighed as he ran a tired hand through his thick black hair. "It won't be long until it has been found by the Syndicate. I am sure you've heard our infiltrator got caught not too long ago," he said darkly.

"You know their base of operations well?" Spock asked curiously.

"They're hiding in the mines up north. Everything you've heard about dilithium mining is true. Literally they steal our minerals, process them and sell it to the highest bidder. They supply a lot of shady figures with power and arms. Coridan's position makes it a node in their supply chain from which they can reach a lot of contacts without too much interference, provided they keep well hidden from the government and the Federation. A lot of affairs are done in the fashionable blocks at the beach mingling with various tourists."

"Coridan's second chancellor-" Spock stated.

"Ra'talan sighed. "Yes, he's deeply involved with the Syndicate but he's a slippery figure to catch. As you well know, our laws make it possible for him to, should we say, run away from justice," he explained sarcastically. "The man murdered upon your ship, the Tellarite ambassador, was involved in something big. Unfortunately, we haven't been able to uncover what it was."

"We might shed some light about that," Kirk offered.

Ra'talan nodded in appreciation as he called up several maps of information on the large main screen in the middle of the room. "This is what we've got so far," he said.

OOOOOO

"Puh," Sulu said wearily as McCoy walked up to him and Chekov and plopped down in the chair next to him. "Well spoken, doc," he amended.

Bones ran a tired hand through his hair and sighed. "Yeah, it's just that it upsets me so to even have to defend human rights in public. I thought we'd gotten far away from the dark ages by now," he muttered.

"The more I hear the greater is the need for Coridan's admission," Sulu said. "The way those second class families live out in the slum-"

"Sickens me too," Chekov interrupted. "Sounds a lot like those horror stories from our own dark periods on earth. Extortion, killings, corruption and the Syndicate."

"With the Syndicate gone the other things would disappear as well," McCoy reasoned. "The Orions must be forced to deal with their problems, not stick their heads in the sand and let the Syndicate roam free and cause despair and destruction on other worlds."

"You really think that will happen?" Chekov mused.

"The Federation will take care of them," Sulu replied. "As soon as the captain and Spock return with enough evidence to prove there's an established base on Coridan."

"Thank you all for this interesting yet provocative few hours," G'ahetti said diplomatically. "Both sides have been represented – Coridan and the Federation. I wish to discuss the matter further in the morning with a clear head. The meeting is adjourned and will begin at o-eight-hundred-hours tomorrow morning."

McCoy yawned and stretched, trying to work out the kinks in his back. "I take that as my cue to leave," he said.

"Now that the real fun begins?" Sulu asked amusedly. "Bars and beers-"

The good doctor frowned. "Journalists and mosquitos," he countered.

"I saw a beautiful female journalist at the break earlier," Chekov said fondly. "She had this lilting accent and soft voice. I can't think of a reason not to find her and buy her a drink."

"Huh. Did she happen to speak English with a Russian accent, comrade?" Sulu teased. "By the way, Anna is waiting for you back onboard the ship. I heard you two was to take a stroll down in botany tonight."

"I am getting too old for this," McCoy mumbled. "Don't let Carter get a hold of that rumor. As far as he's concerned fraternization among the officers and crew are a major crime."

"Hardly a crime, they're both ensigns," Sulu let on with a smirk as he patted Chekov on the shoulder.

"Doctor McCoy," Ka'la said sternly as he appeared next to them.

Bones jerked away in surprise. "What is it with guards anyway," he muttered sarcastically. "Do you have to sneak up on people from behind?"

"My apologies, doctor," the large security supervisor said humbly. "I need your expertise."

"Why do I have a feeling that's a bad sign," he muttered and turned to follow him outside of the room. He stopped thoughtfully and turned to face the younger officers. "See you later, do me a favor would you? Don't start a brawl or something. I don't want to work tonight stitching you up."

Ka'la waited patiently for the doctor to catch up outside. As the Enterprise's CMO fell into step with him he silently handed him a pad. "The picture is getting clearer for every hour. Recent events make me a strong believer in a connection between the deceased Tellarite ambassador, the second chancellor of Coridan and the Syndicate."

McCoy stopped short as he stole another glance at the pad before him. "This is Ambassador La," he deduced darkly. The Tellarite had been beaten and her clothes torn. At first, he hadn't even recognized the petite bright woman. She had been so young, so full of life and brave. "Where?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"In one of the garbage containers," Ka'la replied dejectedly.

Bones balled his hands into fists in anger.

"I need you to determine the cause of death and anything that might reveal the identity of the assassin," the stricken guard said as he silently took the pad back from the doctor.

Something suddenly sizzled past them at high speed and McCoy felt the electricity in the warm air prickle his skin. Then the ground was ripped open, spraying a fountain of gravel, grass and dirt in every direction.

McCoy stumbled and fell down on his hands and knees. Ka'la gently dragged him up on his feet. "Come on," he urged. "We've got to go now!"

"What's going on!" a woman shouted in terror as the grass was set ablaze a few meters behind them. "My goodness, they're firing at us!"

Torn between helping the injured people behind him and following the guard McCoy hesitated for a fraction of a second. Ka'la pushed him forward and out of harm's way just as a second phaser beam demolished the square where he'd been standing.

Dazed, the good doctor reached down to help the guard from the ground and they set off toward the smaller building that housed the planetary defense systems.

Sprinting the last few meters with the good doctor in tow Ka'la threw the door open. "What are you doing!" he barked in disbelief. "Why are the shields down?"

"They're not, sir," came the reply from a young engineer overlooking the monitors. "Defense parameters have been broken."

"No, that is not possible," he mumbled and strained his eyes to see better. "Somebody get off a priority one distress signal!"

McCoy stood back in dismay as he saw the terrified faces on the security monitors all around the diplomatic zone. "You have to do something!" he demanded.

"Can you get a lock of the enemy vessel?" Ka'la asked his men.

Several engineers from the planetary defense group let their fingers fly over the boards before them. Something suddenly began to chirp in the background. Ka'la glanced hopefully toward the main screen that was focused on the defense grid. "If you get a lock, let it fly. I want it blasted out of the sky!"

"What is the meaning of this!" an angry voice demanded from the back of the room.

Ka'la turned just in time to see G'ahetti coming toward him with Starfleet admiral Carter in tow.

"We've got a lock!" one of the younger engineers reported excitingly.

"Hold your fire," G'ahetti said darkly.

"Chancellor," Ka'la began. "An attack of a diplomatic zone is an act of war. We have to defend ourselves!"

"I have to agree, G'ahetti," Carter concurred. "There's no telling when they stop or if they stop. They're killing civilians-"

G'ahetti turned around to fully face the admiral, the shorter Denobulan glancing up at him with a stern expression and cold eyes. "I know you're a trained soldier and I know that your gut tells you to act but look at it," he demanded and gestured at the numbers on the screen.

"Sir, distress priority one has not been responded too by anyone – not the Enterprise nor the Pegasus," a communications' officer piped up.

"Then something is terribly wrong," G'ahetti said seriously. "Because the mass of the ship you're preparing to fire at matches the one of a constitution class starship and not some smaller pirate vessel!"

The chancellor rarely raised his voice which was why the room fell in complete silence at his final words.

Ka'la angrily plucked down in one of the empty chairs as McCoy stared in horror at the chancellor and then directed his focus on the main screen.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	12. After Hours

**Chapter Twelve – After Hours**

James T. Kirk pursed his lips into a thin line of displeasure as he stealthily made his way over the uneven ground and took cover behind a large boulder. It was getting dark outside, the sun was rapidly setting, shielding the captain from view. However, Kirk had no illusions about the men he was chasing. They ran an advanced operation with high stakes and meticulous planning. The latter was the only explanation as to why Starfleet had missed the ships while patrolling in the closest Federation sector or had boarded a vessel only to find it empty.

Adrenaline was pumping through his tired body as he spared a quick glance at the scanner that hung around his neck. He found no life signs nearby, well except for one. "Spock," he whispered carefully into the microphone of his com unit.

"Spock here, captain," came the instant reply. "The main entrance seem to be deserted. Ra'talan believes a delivery has already been shipped. We parted ways a little over ten minutes ago. I am on my way to you now."

Kirk glanced down at the scanner again but didn't see anything on the display. He frowned worriedly. Spock should have been visible by now. Kirk let his eyes roam over the semi-dark surroundings and stiffened as he thought he heard something behind him and carefully reached for the hand phaser tucked into his waistband.

A tall figure all dressed in black suddenly appeared next to him. An eyebrow arched and a slightly amused look passed over the man's face as Kirk cursed under his breath. "Do you want to get shot, Spock," Kirk mumbled unamused as he let out a relieved breath and let go of the tilt of his weapon.

"On the contrary, captain," the Vulcan reasoned. "You're a highly skilled Starfleet officer and as such you evaluate the situation before you take any action. It's not logical to fire a phaser unless you want to be discovered."

Kirk rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I do shoot first and ask questions later," he replied with a smirk. "That is, when my gut feeling tells me to do so."

Spock merely shrugged. "I've downloaded the schematics of the mine into the pad. However, I must point out that Ra'talan wasn't too keen on letting us go without back up," he explained.

"But they're on the way?" Kirk asked.

Spock nodded. "He's got one man still on the inside but he's low in the ranks and therefore a lot of information is lost during transit," he surreptitiously let his eyes roam over the immediate area and then checked his scanner again. "I am curious, captain, as to what you think there is to gain by walking into, should I say, a hornet's nest?"

"You're starting to sound like Bones," Jim cautioned with a cautious smile. "I want information and I need proof that can't be denied by the Syndicate. I know Ra'talan and his people have done a great job but there is something more to this than just a simple dilithium theft and I intend to find out what it is."

The two friends met each other's gaze for a moment, both deathly serious, then they got up and began to move toward the side entrance Kirk had been staking out. No words where necessary between them, they worked as one, both of them trusting the other inexplicitly.

They ran out in the open and then quickly covered the distance to the mine. Inside they carefully made their way into the mountain. Kirk had only taken a few steps before he heard a growling sound a slight distance away. Frowning he turned to Spock, who instantly scanned the area and then nodded up ahead.

"I urge caution, captain," he said in a low voice. "We have no way of knowing if they can see us or not. However, since we can read their life signs they must be able to do the same."

"Let's just hope they assume we're allies and let it go," Kirk whispered but deep down he didn't believe it to be that simple.

OOOOOO

Amanda Grayson stopped dead in her tracks, her body stiffening as she came face to face with a man that looked like nothing she had seen before. "What are you doing here?" she asked fighting to keep her voice steady and not quivering.

The man took a step toward her and she instinctively backed away into the shadows.

He smiled, liking the way the woman tried to make it harder for him. He always appreciated a challenge. "You cannot hide, human," he gloated.

Amanda cast a quick glance toward the flap of the tent silently judging the chances of getting out without being seen.

"Darkness can be seen through," he said suddenly with glee. "The technique has been refined for centuries."

Amanda took a deep breath. She saw the man in the faint light coming straight at her. He looked out of place somehow. His rigid forehead was high and on it was what appeared to be several low ridges that continued into the unruly hairline. He seemed wild yet he spoke like a man with demeanor.

"What are you?" she whispered.

"Your nightmare Mrs. Grayson," he replied viciously as he reached out to grab her arm and yank her out of the shadows.

She gulped as they came face to face. Up close he looked rough and cold, his dark eyes pinning her with a malicious stare, then he blotted his sharp teeth in a triumphant smile.

"Leave me," she begged. "I'm of no importance to the Federation."

"That's where you are wrong," he corrected her. "You have built a bridge between the Vulcans and the Humans. A trust between people that are of benefit for the Federation. The Federation cannot expand more. It must end here. Coridan is a strategic place, Mrs. Grayson. A dark and dangerous place where shadows live."

She struggled in his grip, but he only seemed to enjoy it as he began to walk across the room, dragging her with him. She contemplated on resistance but as they exited the tent and she saw the bodies of the highly skilled Vulcan elite force before her feet she reconsidered. Amanda had seen them practice, honing in on their skills until they reached near perfection. It stunned her to silence to see they'd been taken out. Whoever the man was he was dangerous. Fear for her husband's life almost crippled her and she would have stumbled and fallen if his grip hadn't been so hard.

"What have you done?" she whispered dreadfully.

"What had to be done," he said simply as he led her further away from the conference building and the provisionary tents located around the immediate area.

"Where is Sarek?" she finally managed as they passed two dead Starfleet Security Officers, lying face down in the gravel.

The man turned to her in amusement at her predicament and worry. "Emotional, aren't you?" he hissed. "You'll soon see him again."

Amanda whimpered as a grenade suddenly lit up the sky behind her and she struggled in his grip to turn around. Her breath caught in her throat as smoke poured out of the foyer diplomat hotel. Shouts could be heard nearby and then phase pistols but what chilled her to the bone was the blood curled battle cry coming from a tent a few ticks up the research avenue, that and the clinging of something that resembled a sword.

OOOOOO

"Now what," Kirk mused as they came to stand at a crossroad.

Spock narrowed his eyes and then thoughtfully pointed at the left. "This way, Jim," he said.

The Vulcan took the lead, but the captain was not far behind. Well hidden from Spock's view, Kirk closed his eyes briefly and swallowed, almost coughing, at the dust whirling around them, covering his nostrils.

The tunnel before them widened and a whooshing sound could be heard at a distance.

"Spock," Kirk whispered alarmed. "It's a hover carrier."

Hover carriers had long replaced the trail bound trains that helped ferrying the goods in a mine. Most of them was automated when it came to mining minerals that had radioactive traits, such as dilithium, and with human safety in programmed they were fairly harmless. However, if the hover carrier detected humans in an automated tunnel it would set of warning klaxons in the command center and that was the least Kirk wanted.

"There is a side tunnel 10.5 meters from forward and to our left," Spock reported.

They set off running and threw themselves into it as the Hover carrier appeared before them. The carrier rushed past them in the main tunnel as Kirk let out a relieved breath and glanced at Spock.

The Vulcan listened for it for a while and then nodded toward the captain. "It didn't slow down, not even for a second. It seems we're all clear," he reported.

The two of them ventured further into the tunnel system and then came to an abrupt halt as the tunnel before them lead to a dead end.

Spock arched a curious eyebrow. "Fascinating," he remarked. "This is not according to the map."

"This way," Kirk suggested as he pointed to an opening to their right.

A klaxon suddenly went off, sounding an alarm that could awaken the dead. Kirk covered his ears momentarily but kept going. The tunnel suddenly ebbed out in a large cave from which there was several new tunnels to choose.

The sound of gruff voices filled the cave and Kirk ducked into one of the narrower tunnels without thinking. Spock followed suit and they lay flat on the floor, patiently waiting for the foe to come out in the open and pass.

Kirk stiffened as he recognized the language and crawled further into the tunnel, away from the sound. Spock brought out the scanner once again. "There are three of them," he whispered as he slid closer to his captain and friend.

The rough voices drew nearer and Kirk dared a peak, what he saw made the hairs at the back of his neck rise.

"Interesting," Spock mused, his voice barely audible.

Kirk stared at the Klingons further away. They looked like they had mutated back in time over a century ago when their forehead ridges were pronounced and proud. They were big and aggressive, their bodies looking like they'd been chiseled out of stone. Then in the blink of an eye the Klingons turned toward them, letting off a battle cry. A Bath'let gleaming in the faint glow of the overhead lamps.

"Go, Spock!" Kirk commanded as he began to retreat further into the narrow tunnel. He knew that for him there was no escape.

OOOOOO

The silence that followed seemed even more deafening than the vicious attack upon the large vessel. The bridge had turned eerie silent, the klaxon no longer blared, no one shouted, no one talked.

Laying draped on the floor next to his helmsman Rodgers eyes snapped open as the viewscreen came to life before him, replacing the black void with an image of Babel. Something sparked behind him and he jumped then grimaced as he twisted around to see what it was.

"Captain!" Thom called he appeared next to him. "Somebody get the doc up here!"

Dumbfounded Rodger's stared at his XO's worried expression and then followed Thom's gaze toward his right side only to stare in amazement at the blood that oozed from a puncturing wound. "It doesn't hurt," he managed in shock.

"You're going to be all right, sir," Thom assured him and quickly rose from his position as a medic arrived to take his place next to the captain.

Casus Thom grimaced and swallowed the bile that threatened to rise in his throat as he made his way over to the scanner. He slammed the button on the intercom and called engineering. "I need power up here!" he yelled, not waiting for an answer and switched to a ship wide frequency. "Damage reports on all decks!"

Behind the commander the communications officer slowly got to his feet. Waiting for the power to fully return Thom gently held out his hand for the man to take. He hauled him up and helped him into the chair.

The ensign mumbled a low thanks and reached up with his hand to wipe the blood from his lower lip.

The console to Thom's right beeped and he turned around once again. The sound of the intercom buzzing reached his ears and he pushed the button.

"I can get you emergency power," Carlton wheezed over the open channel. "It's like a battlefield down here. That last phaser shot made it through the shields and into tube two. It slit the hull like a can opener. I'm missing several people. We're trying to seal the comprised areas as best we can but it's not looking good."

"What about the engines?" Rodger's piped up from the floor as two orderlies gently helped him settle on a stretcher.

"There's enough juice to keep her from spiraling out of orbit and hopefully make it to space dock within a few days," Carlton answered. I do hope the Enterprise didn't fare as bad as we did."

"Are you okay?" Thom asked kindly over the channel.

"I'm a tough SOB, Casus, you should know by now," Carlton answered lightly. "I'll be all right. I better be because I'll have my hands full for several days down here."

Thom smirked as the line went quiet and called up the scanner array. The smaller vessel had disappeared. Curious as to where it went he called up several magnifications and checked for an ion trail, but it was nothing out there. Confused and a little alarmed, he tried to find the Enterprise, but she was also missing. Frustration began to creep over him as he zoned in on the planet and then he froze. The pictures relayed through the screen showed the diplomatic zone on Babel in chaos.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_

 _A/N: So sorry for the delay in posting. I do hope you're still enjoying the story even though I've managed to add a lot of characters you're not familiar with ;) I'd love to hear from you!_


	13. Collateral

**Chapter Thirteen – Collateral**

Kirk gasped as he was roughly manhandled to the ground. The wind was knocked out of his lungs, the searing pain in his chest flaring up again and it took all his will power not to curl up in a ball.

"So, Captain Kirk," a low malicious voice said. "We finally meet. I've been looking forward to it. I was almost relieved when Thelev screwed up."

The young starship captain squinted at the row of bright light bulbs hanging loosely from the ceiling of the mine and finally spotted a small man with a greenish tinged skin as he walked toward him.

"Who are you?" Kirk demanded with authority.

The man smiled faintly. "All in time, captain. Right now, we're taking care of immediate problems, like you."

Kirk chuckled, his eyes twinkling, not looking the least defeated and broken as he lay on the ground with an Orion on one side and a Klingon on the other, holding him at gunpoint. He was breathing harshly due to exertion while perspiration mixed with dust covered his forehead and upper lip. His command shirt was torn in various places and blood was flowing freely from where a stone had connected with his temple not that long ago.

"So, what is this? Your base of operations?" the captain guessed.

"I don't carry out any operations, as you call it," the green man in the leader robe returned as he took another step forward, closer to Kirk, so that he blocked out the light above, hiding his face in darkness while the bulb created a halo around his head.

"You'll never get away with this," Kirk wheezed and struggled to get up on one of his elbows.

"That's where you are wrong Kirk, I already have," he said enigmatically.

The guards unsecured their guns and aimed straight at him causing amusement to their leader as he waved lazily at them. "Leave him," he commanded. "In his condition he won't get very far."

Kirk frowned, getting a very bad feeling, certainly not liking where the conversation was going.

The man turned to him again, his teeth blotted, their whiteness contrasting the pale green tinge of his skin. He seemed pleased with himself, like he'd won. He carefully knelt next to the captain and reached out to grab his cheeks, forcing Kirk to look at him. The man smiled again as he had the captain's undivided attention and reached out with his other hand to trail the trickle of blood on the side of Kirk's face.

"Look at you," he chastised. "Starfleet's brightest and finest captain."

The mockery directed at him made his blood boil and the captain couldn't resist struggling to get free. However, that only got him locked in a tighter grip.

"Coridan will never be committed into the Federation. I have the votes in favor," he reasoned.

"So, you've bribed them?" Kirk guessed angrily. "You'll never get away with it."

"I have strong allies. Besides you have no proof that anything illegal ever took place here. When I am done there will be nothing left to find," he returned nonchalantly, his eyes cold as he locked them with the captain's. "Don't make the mistake of underestimating me."

"The Federation will-" Kirk began but was rudely interrupted.

"The Federation, Kirk," he huffed. "They will be blamed for all this. In approximately one hour Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan will be missing, never to be found again. The diplomatic zone on Babel will lay in ruins, Starfleet will be accused of neglect as the media-" he caught himself, eyed Kirk amusedly and then chuckled as he let go and got up.

"Goodbye Kirk," he said smartly and nodded at the guards.

The captain gasped as the rifle butt connected to his head, stars swimming before him and exhausted he let go of consciousness, his head lolling to the side.

OOOOOO

Sulu flung himself to the ground to avoid another blast as Chekov crunched low behind a monument of peace that graced the square in front of the Babel conference tower.

"What's happening?" Chekov shouted over the noise.

Ignoring his friend and colleague's question, Sulu flipped his communicator open and ignored the praxis of communication. "Sulu to Enterprise!" he shouted, willing for the ship to respond. He was met by a burst of static only and grimaced. Giving it another shot he began to fine-tune the frequency. "Enterprise, come in Enterprise!"

"What about the Pegasus?" Chekov offered as he glanced around the chaos before them. Smoke poured from the hotel building, automatic phaser fire could be heard in the distance and frantic shouts of innocent bystanders becoming collateral damage.

Sulu made a silent prayer as he adjusted the communicator, unsure of what band Pegasus would be tuned in to. Then again, the ship had the capability to filter the noise in subspace and pick up almost any transmission provided the signal was strong enough. "Lieutenant Sulu calling USS Pegaus!" he called urgently. "Pegasus, come in!"

Chekov swallowed and glanced over at his comrade in worry at the lack of response. "Something is wrong. Something is very wrong," he mumbled.

The Russian ensign was about to say something more when a concentrated beam of phaser fire cut through the ground and into the Research Centre with a whooshing sound that was followed by a horrid cry that made the hairs stand out at the back of his neck.

OOOOOO

Chancellor G'ahetti' expression was grim and his usual jovial demeanor erased as he walked up to the conference table and nodded at the present members. The cameras however were not present this time, nor were the holoimages of the media and public seated elsewhere. The room filled with delegates, ambassadors and military personnel was located deep underground beneath a low storage building and included only Starfleet, the ambassadors from earth, the Imperial Guard and the minister from Andoria and the members of the Vulcan High Council. The light that cascaded from the soft glow of the light above their heads was red and flashing but the alarm had been shut down.

The President of the United Federation of Planets returned the dark look and straightened in the chair. "Ladies and gentlemen," he began in a low and serious voice. "That is an expression used by the people of earth for many centuries. An expression most of you are familiar with. It stands for a sort of respect for each other, for empathy and cooperation. During the years it has come to mean so much more as it includes everyone in this room and every member of the Federation."

He paused for a second as he let his eyes roam over the room and made eye contact with the various members around the table. "Today the meaning of the expression has been assaulted, we have been assaulted, peace has been broken," he said darkly. "I don't take this lightly. The consequences of war will be casualties of proportions I don't even want to begin to speculate in. It must be avoided in any way possible."

Carter steeled himself as he leaned forward in his chair and placed his elbows in front of him and locked his fingers casually. "We have a leak somewhere, Mr. President," he began carefully.

"If you, by we, mean Starfleet-" the Andorian ambassador interrupted fiercely, his short fuse used up.

"No," T'Ling said in a calm voice devoid of emotion. "As Ambassador Sarek mentioned, before he was indisposed earlier, not everyone here are allies."

The Andorian turned to her, narrowing his eyes. "What are you insinuating?" he demanded through clenched teeth.

She cocked an eyebrow at his outburst. "If you approached the problem we're facing logically instead of emotionally then perhaps you'd see the pattern that is slowly forming before you," she suggested. "This was planned, a well-executed plan by an, at the moment unknown, fraction. They placed an intruder onboard the Enterprise to create chaos onboard the ship. They tried to destabilize trust between people long before the Babel conference was even planned."

The Andorian huffed. "This is not about Starfleet, and it's not about the Orion Syndicate in general," T'Ling continued. "We're dealing with a complex coalition among the members within the Federation and with people on the outside."

"Mr. President," Rear Admiral Nogura called. "I believe it' time to put all the cards on the table."

"Starfleet is investigating the Coridan government and the affairs that has taken place between Coridan and various members of the Federation-" the President began only to be interrupted by the Andorian minister once again.

"You should investigate the Orion Syndicate instead of-"

"We're investigating several things," Carter assured him. "This is a problem presented to Starfleet as our organization has been contracted to protect the members of the Federation."

"Which is why, the enemy has concentrated on trying to put the blame on Starfleet in order to try and discredit its good reputation," T'Ling reasoned.

"Unfortunately, they're doing a fairly good job at that," G'ahetti said. "The media still thinks Doctor McCoy has something to do with the disappearance of Thelev's body. Ambassador Sarek's guard detail of highly skilled members of the Vulcan security force have all been killed in such a way Starfleet recommends in hand to hand battle. People on the ground that are now quarantined awaiting the investigation demand to know how this could happen with two of Starfleet's finest vessels orbiting the planet and why they did nothing to stop it."

"Communications have yet to be restored," Carter said. "At the moment I don't know what's happened up there. Just that it appears the Pegasus was the ship that fire upon us."

The President sighed and reached up with his hands to rub his forehead, willing for the headache to go away. "There is no time for disagreements or pride for that matter in this case. This has to be solved with common efforts and that fast before a war is no longer stoppable," he reasoned. "It's not about Coridan anymore. It's about right and wrong and the reputation of both UFP and SFC. If we can't put a lid on this the future of the Federation and the Coalition of Planets that we've created and fought so hard for in the past is threatened."

OOOOOO

"Pardon my late arrival captain but I was temporarily distracted," Spock said as appeared at his side and slid an arm around his middle. The usually contrite Vulcan wasting no time to try and assess his captain's injuries.

The movement brought Kirk to his senses as renewed pain assaulted his senses. "Easy Spock," he wheezed as he felt himself being maneuvered into a standing position.

"Captain, I must agree with Doctor McCoy you do appear to have a suicidal streak," he said stated. "They intend to blow this place up, therefore I recommend that we hurry. I've neutralized the guards that went after me, but I estimate that those who grabbed you and the leader of the group are still nearby."

"By all means, Mr. Spock," Kirk managed to clenched teeth, a touch of sarcasm evident in his voice. "Lead the way."

The two officers half ran half walked over the uneven ground. To Kirk it felt like miles before they came out in a spacious chamber in which there were several choices of directions to choose from.

"Logic or gut feeling?" Kirk asked, panting as he placed his hands on his thighs as Spock glanced around the room and brought out his scanner.

"Spock?" he called out again as the Vulcan remained silent.

"One moment," he returned and then glanced straight ahead. "This way, captain."

The tunnel ahead of them was marked every kilometer with a yellow line, indicating it was some kind of loading bay ahead. When they'd passed three of them a large rumble was heard in the distance.

Kirk felt Spock's hands on his back, giving him a push forward. "It is imperative that we move faster, Jim," he said and even though Vulcan's never showed emotion Kirk could hear the urge in his voice, the uncanny feeling of dread.

Kirk stumbled and would have fallen had not Spock reached out to steady him. He grimaced as he twisted his ankle but pressed on, trying to ignore the protests from his unhealed lung. He cursed as he couldn't get enough air, a piping sound coming from his trachea. Spock heard it too he was certain of it. However, whatever McCoy would throw at him was better than to be buried alive in a cave system on Coridan.

The explosions came closer, hunting them from behind, each of them shaking the ground and upsetting the beams and columns preventing the walls to cave in. Fine dust in the air made Kirk gag but Spock pushed on. Then when the captain felt he couldn't go on a faint light streamed in before them. It gave Kirk a spark of renewed energy, a push in the right direction, he clamped his mouth shut, set his jaw and practically moved on will power only those last meters until they got clear of the underground system.

Kirk collapsed in a heap, chipping for breath, his eyes closing while Spock fell to his knees next to him. The last series of explosions went off behind them, taking out the last of the tunnel. An eerie silence settled over the area as the nightfall crept over them displaying a tranquil and starlit sky above.

"A change in scenery," Kirk whispered amusedly with a faint but wicked grin. "Just what I needed."

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	14. Missing in Action

**Chapter Fourteen – Missing in Action**

McCoy rushed over the open ground, hoping the seize fire wasn't broken. He entered the Research Center and stopped for a moment to catch his breath, after all, he wasn't a marathon runner.

"Doctor McCoy," a young nurse called as she recognized him. "Thank goodness, your presence is required on level three."

He nodded and made for the turbolift. The corridors and examination rooms seemed filled with injured, bruised and shocked people from various planets. Bones grimaced as he kept going, every fibre in him told him to stop and help but even he knew he couldn't help them all by himself. "Meaningless violence," he muttered as he finally got into the turbolift and stepped out on level three within a minute.

"McCoy!" Slox hollered.

Enterprise's CMO spotted the head researcher and quickly made his way over to help.

"This might not be the right time," Slox began sheepishly, his eyes never wavering from the patient. "But I'm sorry, for everything."

"Don't mention it," Bones said with a tight-lipped smile.

Slox broke into a traditional Denobulan grin and McCoy involuntarily groaned as he imagined the pain that grin would cause if he was to try it himself.

"The injuries are mostly superficial, but I have two humanoids that are in need of repair surgery in the next room," Slox informed.

Bones nodded and was about to walk away as Chekov and Sulu burst into the room, the latter sporting a gash on his forehead.

"What happened to you?" Bones asked grumpily.

"I was caught by debris," the young lieutenant mumbled as Chekov gently helped him sit down on a chair nearby. "It's like a war-zone out there."

"Doctor McCoy, we have been unable to reach any of the ships," Chekov reported in concern. "Why aren't they answering?"

That was a question McCoy didn't want to answer, not even speculate on. The good doctor knew there could be a number of reasons but none of them seemed appealing. "I am sure they will when they're able," he replied curtly, his voice shorter than he intended.

"Maybe they're hunting the monsters," Chekov mumbled, answering his own question.

Bones frowned as Slox walked over to tend to Sulu.

"We saw them," the Japanese lieutenant relented. "We saw them grab Mrs. Grayson."

McCoy froze for a second, and swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. Without a word he turned around and headed for the communications panel on the wall. "This is Doctor McCoy, get me Ka'la. We have a security breach," he said darkly. "It may have something to do with the pirate vessel."

OOOOOO

Kirk suddenly felt cold as the adrenaline started to leave his body and he fought to keep his heavy eyelids open. He felt his friend's presence next to him and heard the whirring of the scanner. "Are you all right, Spock?" he whispered.

"I'm functional," he admitted, but something in his voice gave him away. "The mine is gone, captain, there is not much left of it."

A faint smile crept over Kirk's lips. "It doesn't matter, we still have our readings and the material from the Coridan agent. I don't care what is being claimed – we have the necessary proof."

"Unfortunately, much of it is circumstantial," Spock said seriously as he put the scanner down.

"Not when we tie everything together. They can't hide anymore, it's out in the open," Jim persisted tiredly as he reached out with his hand. "Help me up, Spock."

"Jim," the Vulcan cautioned and then he suddenly disappeared in a swirl of colors.

Kirk gasped as he felt the tingling of a transporter beam engulf him.

"Captain Kirk," the now familiar voice of the Andorian Captain Scheck called jovially. "You do get the most exciting away missions."

Jim felt his eyelids close and the darkness that had threatened to claim him for so long finally closed in on him.

OOOOOO

Blindfolded and terrified, despite all the hours of meditation on Vulcan, Amanda sat on the floor propped up against a cold metal wall. She had no way of knowing where they were taking her and she didn't know what had happened to her husband. The ship seemed to be falling apart around her judging from the alarms she'd been hearing moments before. Something or someone had hit the vessel just after they'd boarded.

She raised her head as a door whooshed open not far away from her. "Who is it?" she demanded worriedly, trying to keep her voice steady.

No one said anything, but she could feel the presence of another being in the room with her. It felt like someone was staring at her for a moment and she heard faint steps on the cold metal floor.

"Who are you?" she tried again.

The person stopped for a moment and then began to walk toward the door, leaving her alone once again.

OOOOOO

"Mr. Scott!" Uhura shouted. "Communication has been restored."

The viewscreen suddenly blinked on again.

"Incoming call from Babel," Uhura reported. "It's Admiral Carter."

Scotty braced himself and nodded toward her. "Put him through."

"Have you heard from Kirk," he said brusquely by way of greeting.

"I'm sorry, Admiral, but we've lost contact with the captain," Lieutenant Commander Scott informed regrettably. "They've missed the two latest checkpoints. I'd like to break orbit-"

"Permission denied, Commander Scott," Carter returned sharply. "I am afraid I'm the messenger of bad news. As of two hours ago Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan disappeared from site, his staff that joined him on the planet have been indisposed, most of them dead. I have several dead Starfleet security officers. Tensions are running high down here. The hotel is burning, the research lab is smashed up and the diplomatic zone is chaotic at best."

"What?" Mr. Scott said somewhat upset. "They cannot have come from space. We would have detected them."

"It's the ship that we can't see, Commander Scott," Carter said unamused. "I've been trying to call you for the last thirty minutes. When you failed to reply to our hails we began to fear the worst."

"They jammed all the frequencies and tried to overload the circuitry but we're alright, sir. Should I bring down more people?"

"Negative, I need you to aid Captain Rodgers. Pegasus bore the brunt of the attack it seems; she's limping on emergency power. I want the shield harmonics transferred to the Enterprise and as many repair teams you can spare on the Pegasus. This is getting closer and closer to war, Commander Scott, and if that happens we're all losers."

"It won't come to that, sir," Scotty assured him.

"No, we can't afford it," Carter replied bitterly. "I need something from Kirk and quick. Also, I've recalled the Vulcan ship V'Nara. She's travelling in a convoy of five ships but won't be able to reach Babel for another twenty-four-hours. Until then it's up to Enterprise to keep us safe."

"That means we can't pursue the enemy," Scotty mused.

"I have a feeling they'll get back," Carter replied darkly. "As for now we need to calm everything down. The Andorians are accusing the Tellarite delegation of deception, the remote Xindi group is talking about withdrawing. The Goldeans are running around in total chaos like there will be no tomorrow and the Plaxians are convinced Romulans will storm the place in cooperation with the Orion Syndicate and the Rigelian delegation was killed in the raid against the hotel."

OOOOOO

Spock watched as Kirk was gently placed on a stretcher and then whisked away to sickbay with several medically trained Andorian's hovering over him. Having taken readings of his friend's condition he was troubled.

"Commander Spock," Scheck acknowledged as he took in the dusty appearance of Kirk's XO.

The man looked ill, drained somehow. Green blood seemed to have trickled down his temple and he gently reached up with his left arm to prod his right shoulder.

"Perhaps we should follow them to sickbay," Scheck suggested.

"That seems like a logical decision," Spock agreed.

Scheck nodded and turned on his heels. "We followed you to Coridan," he said simply. "I was surprised at first but then we intercepted a message to a Coridan officer and I got intrigued."

"We were sent to investigate," Spock explained.

"You did more than that," the Andorian captain commended slyly. "You led us straight to the Orion Syndicate and their base of operations."

"May I remind you that the laws of the Federation don't apply here, captain," Spock said with a raised eyebrow as they entered the turbolift.

Scheck snorted. "Pirates don't follow any laws whether it's Coridan or the Federation," he said sourly. "For some reason it seems my men rubbed them the wrong way and they fled the area, perhaps even the planet. I've all my scanners directed and set for anything amiss. The moment they're leaving orbit I intend to pick them up."

Spock thought for a moment then turned to Scheck. "Captain, I suggest you beam me back to the planet. I need to take the Galileo back to Babel. I trust that Captain Kirk is in good hands," he said.

"Logical choice is it?" Scheck asked. "I know you think of yourselves as superior and levelheaded, but I have a suggestion for you. I beam you down personally and then you bring it up here, into my hangar bay. I will not leave you alone out there so they can kidnap you too."

"I don't understand?" Spock said simply.

"My communications officer was doing a random sweep when he picked up a faint transmission broadcasted by that infamous little ship you've been chasing. Now it took some time to translate the Klingon dialect, but we got enough to deduce Ambassador Sarek was abducted."

"Is there a way to contact Enterprise or Babel?" Spock asked, his voice suddenly clipped and urgent.

"We're too far out and even if we were closer we still wouldn't be able to contact either of them. Communications are dead," Scheck explained as they reached the transporter room once again. "Don't be long, Commander Spock."

OOOOOO

Amanda was roughly hauled up from the floor and yanked out the door. She yelped as the strong man pushed her forward in the corridor. There was a soft hiss coming from ahead. It was a familiar sound, something was being pressurized. They'd docked the ship with something. Within moments she felt a shudder as they passed into a larger room where the temperature was much lower and the air stale and badly recycled. They seemed to walk for ages until the man pushing her forward stopped and waited for a door to open. He said nothing to her, just left her on her own, still blindfolded with her hands bound behind her back.

Feeling her heart beat frantically in her chest she forced herself to calm down and take a deep breath, then suddenly the door opened again she heard steps, but no one said anything.

"Who's there?" she managed.

"Amanda," Sarek called, his voice flat and devoid of emotions.

She smiled at the sound of her husband's call, she could easily detect the worried undertone. After all, she had had years to look for it. "I am all right, Sarek," she assured him softly.

He walked over to her, his hands finding hers. "Turn around and bend forward so that I can take off your blindfold," he said.

Wasting no time, she did as she was told and then mimicked the procedure to relieve him of his blindfold as well.

Amanda knew he didn't particularly like being hugged but she needed the physical comfort right now.

Sarek gently placed his arms around her, having learned a long time ago that humans had a different need for comfort than Vulcans. "Amanda," he whispered. "Everything will be all right."

She inhaled deeply and let out a deep breath, drawing strength from the embrace before she took a step back and glanced around the room. "I don't feel the humming of engines anymore," she said in confusion.

"No," he replied. "That is because we're on a space station."

Amanda's eyes grew wide as she turned to him once again. "A space station?" she asked skeptically. "I don't understand. This place seems abandoned."

Sarek nodded darkly. "This is Deep Space Station K3. It no longer meets the requirements of the Federation and is scheduled to be demolished," he explained.

Amanda felt the hairs at the back of her neck rise at his succinct words. "When," she managed.

"Tomorrow," he replied simply.

She cringed and felt her knees grow week. "No one knows we're here," she whispered. "Sarek, they're going to kill us."

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	15. Third Day, First Quarter

**Chapter Fifteen – Third Day, First Quarter**

"This can't go on," the President said seriously as he leaned forward in the plush chair behind Chancellor G'ahetti's office desk.

The green Orion woman on the screen pursed her lips, a gesture telling him she agreed with him. _"Unfortunately, my hands are tied. The inaction amongst government officials on Orion has taken it too far. The Syndicate can no longer be stopped by ordinary means. It's like a cellular disease, it silently grows until it's ready to take over and make a life of its own, no matter the cost to the host,"_ she said.

The President of the UFP nodded slowly, seemingly deep in thought. Then he leveled his eyes with hers, his blue eyes boring into her seemingly soulless dark orbs. "Orion has always claimed to be neutral, and I've respected that. However, I can't accept that you sweep this under the carpet," he replied.

" _I can't-,"_ she began.

"No," he interrupted. "This is your problem, which has now become the United Federation of Planets problem, because you've looked the other way too long!"

An uncomfortable silence settled over the two people. Alee had the decency to look away, her eyes downcast, appearing to be ashamed.

"The Andorians accuse you of being pacifists," the President muttered. "When in reality you supply weapons to pirates and expect others to clean up the mess for you. Is that it?"

" _It's too dangerous. They have people everywhere-"_ she complained.

"Then we have a problem, because it won't stop here. The Syndicate, if allowed to roam free, will expand and recruit other races to do their shady business. This is a fair warning, Alee. The UFP will not see through the fingers any more – we should never have. We will demand that you take care of the problem."

A wry yet cautious smile appeared on the green woman's lips. _"What is the point of telling a slave girl such a thing Mr. President?"_ she teased.

He snorted. "You're many things, Alee, other than a slave girl."

An awkward moment of silence settled between them. She raised her head defiantly and looked directly into the camera. _"It is I who saved you all those years ago when you were in distress on-"_

"-So, it is I who owe you?" he interrupted her. "I could have exposed you. I could have put you in a cell for impersonating a human waitress, for spying on Starfleet at Risa."

She huffed and cunningly added, with a hint of amusement. _"Instead you let me go. May I remind you that you were a mere private who'd had a drink too many and fell down a cliff because of intoxication. You would have been expelled of the- whatever diplomatic core you worked for if I haven't helped you."_

The seasoned president shrugged. "We've all been young," he answered casually. "Times have changed since then. The universe has become a darker place."

She glanced away.

"Orion might be a closed society to many but we both know there are strong-willed women that add up for more than 50 percent of the government. As for the slave girl business, that's another point to be brought up for discussion."

Her eyes narrowed and she sighed as she turned her full attention to him once again. _"Very well, Mr. President. The Orion government has received your troublesome news and will take proper actions when it becomes necessary,"_ she finished.

The President chuckled mirthlessly as the connection ended and the screen turned black before him. He leaned back in the chair and sighed wondering if Orion would ever be brought into the protection and companionship of UFP.

OOOOOO

"I don't like it," Ka'la muttered sourly as he walked side by side with Chancellor G'ahetti toward the conference room.

The Denobulan cast a quick glance sideways toward the man in charge of the security forces on Babel and then at the cleaning crew running around the premises. "It could have been worse," he noted.

"Worse?" Ka'la countered skeptically. Have you walked around the diplomatic zone lately? People are injured, we have structural collapses-"

"I won't bow to pirates," G'ahetti interrupted succinctly. "As soon as the conference room has been cleared of debris, the force field erected and the cameras brought online we're going to continue this meeting where it was supposed to take place and not in some bunker without onlookers."

"Two of Kirk's senior officers claim Vulcan Ambassador Sarek and his wife were abducted from the site by what looked like enhanced Klingons."

"I don't want _that_ rumor spread around like a wildflower. We have enough problems as it is," G'ahetti cautioned through clenched teeth.

"I wouldn't say it's fantasy, sir," Ka'la said darkly. "I'd say it's reality. The Enterprise picked up a transmission from the pirate vessel in Klingon dialect. The Klingons know the ways of Starfleet and Vulcan guard detail's training. In fact, there is one thing that ties them to this."

G'ahetti stopped impatiently.

"Vulcans are fond of martial arts, they're masters of several teachings that are still used today around the Federation. Starfleet officers use phasers as a last resort, they certainly don't use sharp objects like knives or swords. During the examination of the dead bodies two of the officers' throats were slit – one Vulcan and one Starfleet officer. It was a clean slice, the angle and technique are consistent with the handling of the old and traditional Klingon weapon called a Bath'let," Ka'la finished coldly.

OOOOOO

Bones tiredly disposed of his surgical gloves and threw them in the bin. He felt exhaustion washing over him as he gingerly walked over to the closest chair and practically fell down on it. He slouched back and let his head come to rest against the wall.

"Not very comfortable," the Pegasus chief medical officer offered sheepishly as he walked up to the man, carrying the same rank and responsibility, and sat down next to him. "But I guess it will do for now."

McCoy couldn't help but to flash a, for him, unusual grumpy smile at the younger man. James Wilson looked as exhausted and old as he did and at the same time like a freshly baked student. He was thin and lean, his curly brown hair gently framing his face. At a certain angle and under pressure he reminded Bones of another James, maybe that was why he started to grow a little fond of the man.

When McCoy had first met Doctor Wilson at a conference for exobiological diseases he had been fresh out of school and had started working on one of the largest hospitals in San Francisco – Starfleet Medical. Although rather nervous and, slightly hypochondriac, the young man had received warm recommendations and accolades from the teachers.

That had been four years ago and the young man had seemed to age considerably since then, having been forced to bear things on his shoulders that not many in his age would be able to do. Another similarity to Jim Kirk, McCoy noted bemusedly. Except Kirk had risen through the ranks by himself and his actions, not because his superior and predecessor had died hastily during a mission as was the case here. He wondered sadly if Wilson had ever embarked on Pegasus as a junior medical officer if he had known that it would force him into the role as senior CMO officer. Not that Bones really cared about prestige in that way, but the USS Pegasus was a ship of status, built only months after the Enterprise with the exact specifications, matching her in any way.

The fleet had had twelve Constitution class ships altogether, unfortunately, during the last few years they'd lost two in rapid succession due to unfortunate circumstances. Losses that were unaffordable at times like this. The cost for building a new was horrendous and the funding for it had to come from various members of the UFP as the head organization to which Starfleet reported.

"Are you in there, Doctor McCoy?" Wilson asked bemusedly as he studied the older man next to him.

Bones made a face. "Yeah, yeah," he mumbled and threw him a lazy wave. "You know, I don't mind keeping busy, but this is ridiculous."

Wilson made a face and drew a weary hand through his hair. "At least the casualties are fewer than expected. It could have been much worse," he said kindly. "The captain is going to be fine, even though it was touch and go for a few minutes, and the casualties resulting in death are only up to ten. Like I said, it could have been much worse."

"Ten is ten too many," Bones said sourly.

"The crew compliment is over 400 people," Wilson replied incredulously. "Did you see the damages done to the hull of this ship?"

M'Benga suddenly appeared before them. "Sir, I've brought everything we can and cannot spare from the Enterprise," he said with a cautions wry grin. "Also, I've been coordinating with nurse Chapel and the remaining medical team. The Enterprise stands ready to take on ten casualties and ten trauma patients while the repair teams take over here."

McCoy slowly made it out of the chair. "Well then, no rest for the weary," he mumbled sarcastically and turned to Wilson. "I trust you don't need me around here anymore."

"Thank you for your help, Doctor McCoy. I'll have to attend the less injured crewmen and officers now that I can," he answered.

OOOOOO

"You speak so highly of your deeds and accomplishments," the Coridan second chancellor began coldly. "Yet the mighty Federation cannot protect one of its most important delegates."

A murmur could be heard around the table.

He dared a glance at his superior and took a deep breath before launching into another tirade. "Ambassador Sarek and his wife have been kidnapped. The Federation has no known location to search, nor has there been any ransom demands from the kidnappers."

Another murmur went through the crowd, this time it spread upwards in the dome and onto the onlookers' balcony where the media was positioned.

"Furthermore, Babel has been attacked. People are crying, bleeding-"

"And by rallying them up after the events isn't going to help anyone," G'ahetti cautioned icily.

The second chancellor of Coridan ignored the statement with a shake of his head. "The Federation's greatest asset in terms of war is earthbound. It might consist of a mix of other races but, deep down, it is based on earthly traditions and values of right and wrong. I think you should all keep in mind that earth has a violent past with many dark episodes," he said.

"I think that's enough," Admiral Carter said sharply. "Starfleet is obligated to serve-"

"-whether you like it or not," the Coridan chancellor finished for him.

"Order!" the G'ahetti called sternly. "Second Chancellor Kaha we've all taken part of your thoughts. However, in this conference room we're more interested in facts."

"If I may," T'Lan, from the Vulcan High Council, spoke up. "What reason do you have to believe that any other arrangement would be preferable to the protection from the Federation? A protection that you've been seeking for over a year."

"Please excuse my subordinate, he's acting irrationally," the First Chancellor apologized humbly as he directed an angry glare at his colleague.

"Given the dire circumstances concerning Vulcan ambassador Sarek, this meeting is adjourned until fifteen-hundred-hours," the chairman said promptly.

"Interesting," Chekov mused as he got out of the chair a few rows up the dome.

"What is?" Sulu asked as he followed the Russian toward the exit.

"That the second chancellor is so fiercely arguing against the admission," he explained. "Why would he do that?"

"Who knows?" Sulu said with a shrug as he reached for the communications device and brought it to his lips. "Enterprise, come in Enterprise, this is Sulu."

" _Scott here,"_ came the immediate reply.

"The meeting is adjourned. Any news from the captain or Mr. Spock?" he asked hopefully.

" _I am afraid not,"_ the Scotsman replied dejectedly. _"We have no lead on Sarek either."_

OOOOOO

Ra'talan sighed in frustration as he couldn't find the Starfleet officers anywhere in the debris field nor in the remains of the mine. Tired and frustrated he ran a hand through his dust streaked hair and sank to his knees in the sand. All they had worked for, everything they had gathered seemed to be lost. It was up to the first chancellor and Starfleet now to reveal the truth and take action to bring charges against the second chancellor and his people connected to the Syndicate before everything was swept under the carpet once again. He swore this was it. It was time for Coridan to face up to the problems at hand.

OOOOOO

Captain Kirk awoke to the sound of a klaxon and grimaced a something cold was pressed to his neck. For a moment he was totally disoriented then Spock swam into focus and then an Andorian. For a moment he froze as he recalled the incident onboard the Enterprise and Thelev.

"It's all right, Jim. We're onboard the Andorian battlecruiser Comta," Spock said.

Kirk blinked and tiredly glanced around the room, it wasn't long before he realized he was in sickbay. He groaned lightly as he tried to gather himself. "I was hoping this was a bad dream," he mused.

"I am afraid not, Jim," Spock said.

"Captain Kirk," the Andorian Chief Medical Officer acknowledged as he walked up to his bedside and threw a hasty glance at the reading over his head. "You've aggravated your previous injury and added a few others."

"Charming," he quipped as he tried to rise.

"Please, captain. You're quite resilient and strong for being a human but, even so, you're not fit to leave the bed," the Andorian cautioned. "I have added some sutures to your own chief medical officer's handiwork, but I am afraid this ship doesn't carry human blood or compatible medications. With limited resources I can only do so much."

Kirk groaned inwardly recalling the discussion he'd tried to avoid with his CMO about an exchange program he'd suggested to Medical headquarters that received no response. Maybe he should push a little for that in the future himself. He shifted slightly and gasped as he felt something snap within. An alarm suddenly went off next to him and a hypo was pressed to his neck. He had the strangest feeling of blood flowing freely inside him, spreading to places where it shouldn't be, then he knew no more.

Spock rarely showed emotion and seldom allowed himself to even feel them, but a lump had begun to form deep in his stomach that refused to go away, no matter how hard he tried to focus his mind. He was, after receiving the bad news of his parents' kidnapping, in distress. At the same time, it appeared his best friend was dying in front of him while he stood by helpless, the Enterprise was out of range and the Fleet was in a disarray.

Spock had always prided himself on being able to direct his thoughts inward, and on the task at hand, despite interference due to the several teachings he'd studied in his youth and adult life. He'd worked hard to become accepted as Vulcan. After preforming admirably he'd been offered a posting at the honorably and notable Vulcan Science Academy, however, that had not been his strive at the time and as a revolt to his father's strict upbringing he'd chosen Starfleet. He could not in his wildest dreams have predicted that he would come to serve onboard the Flagship of Starfleet even after his trusted commander, Captain Pike, had left and take the role as first officer under the command of a tactical genius and also the youngest fleet captain, James T Kirk. He was even more confused by his own desire to stay and the development of a strong friendship with the man.

Spock had come to rely on Kirk, to even depend on him at times, which was uncommon for Vulcans. But then again, his lovely mother, Amanda, had tried to explain to him several times that he wasn't entirely Vulcan whether he wanted it or not. He was part human and he should be proud of that heritage. His lip curled ever so slightly upward, a gesture so small, only a trained eye could detect, as he thought back of the happy times with his mother in his young days. It was something he hadn't reflected upon for years. With a concerned look he watched the Andorian medical team work on his human friend and with no appropriate function to fill on the alien ship he had the unfortunate time to mull over things. For the first time he had time to contemplate the fact that he could lose his friend and captain and his beloved mother and father at the same time as he was unable to take his responsibility as the commander onboard the Enterprise and help the situation.

"Jim," he whispered softly. "Please be all right."

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_

 _A/N: Time and inspiration hit at the same time. The story is finished but, unfortunately, I haven't had a chance to edit more than this chapter yet. I can't promise any regularity when it comes to uploading chapters but I can promise a complete story! I hope you find it worth waiting for and, I hate to admit it, but, a little encouragement helps ;)_


	16. Third Day, Second Quarter

**Chapter Sixteen – Third Day, Second Quarter**

The small yet gruff Klingon Head Researcher merely spared the newcomer a glance as the door slid open. "I wasn't aware of your arrival on the station," he said succinctly.

The tall and lean Orion smirked as he stepped into the worn room. "I can't believe you managed to pull it off," he said somewhat admirably. "And right in front of their noses."

This time the Klingon chuckled confidently. "The members of the Federation believe the Klingons are all fight and no brains. They're unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on your views, incorrect."

The Orion walked up to glance through the window behind the Klingon, admiring the starry view from the old laboratory's position in the outermost section of Deep Space Station K3. "I believe you to be a valuable asset in my achievements," the Orion mumbled. "However, I am glad you managed to relocate to this station after it was left uninhabited. Had you stayed behind at Coridan, your operation would have been exposed to the agents infiltrating my business."

The smaller Klingon gave him a gleeful smile. "What are you really doing here, Leek?" he finally asked.

"To put an end to this place," he said simply.

The Klingon researcher stopped what he was doing, glancing down a microscope, to stare at the taller man. "If you've come to stab me in the back, my group of highly trained and grateful soldiers will not hesitate to throw you out an airlock."

The Orion gave a low whistle. "Relax, I am not here to threaten you, nor am I here to be insulted or threatened either," he said in annoyance. "No, Starfleet has rigged this to blow tomorrow. I can't even begin to imagine the repercussions and reactions thorough the Federation when they realize they've blown their highly regarded ambassador and his wife out of the sky."

"You do not appear worried," the Klingon stated.

Leek shrugged. "Why should I worry? My brother is on his way to finish off what he started on Babel, with the help of some of your competent men, of course."

The Klingon broke into a dark yet toothy grin and as he spoke there was an edge to his voice. "They are coming for us, Leek," he said simply. "Is your ship ready so we can start packing?"

The Orion huffed. "You've been listening to glorified rumors again. If it's Kirk you're referring too he's blown out of the picture. With him and his Vulcan first officer gone, the Vulcan senior ambassador and his wife here, the Tellarite ambassador dead and, thankfully, also his colleague Miss La, and the mine gone there is nothing left to worry about."

"All I am saying-," he began cautiously, his tone holding precarious warning, "-is that not even the underworld is safe. They infiltrated your mine, maybe even your mind, who knows?"

"Enough of that crap," Leek replied sharply. "For a Klingon you're too introspective and careful."

"I am a doctor and a researcher, and as such, I need to be levelheaded and smart. It has taken years to perfect the genetic makeup to once again resemble what was lost with that horrible experiment done by the government all those decades ago," he said testily.

The Orion let out a throaty laugh. "Ironic, isn't it? That what led to the softer touch of your faces was an attempt to get rid of the human DNA for good," he gloated.

"I don't want to talk about, in fact, I don't want you to mention it ever again," he threatened as he unconsciously reached up with his hand to feel the ridges on his forehead. I only agreed to take your funding because it suited the needs for my project."

"I see, so that's what we're good for," the Orion said darkly and then smirked. "You underestimate the Syndicate, just like you underestimated the humans and their allies which led to your downfall and their resurrection that would eventually result in the forming of the Coalition of Planets."

The Klingon researcher pursed his lips into a thin line of displeasure. "Starfleet is more than a peacekeeping bunch of idiotic pacifists that some of you like to compare them to," he said coldly. "It took many years and many captured black operatives until we finally managed to break one of them. Even then, at the death rows, he was reluctant to give in and tell us of Section 31."

The Orion chuckled bitterly. "Like I said before, you've heard too many glorified rumors. If they're so good, why haven't they arrived at our doorstep already?"

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you," the Klingon cautioned. "The Federation has, despite everything we've done, almost managed to get Coridan to sign the treaty. Yet you've discredited both UFP and Starfleet in more ways than one by trying to frame them for murder, for security breaches at Babel and so on. Still, they almost caught your people when you tried to steal the shield technology developed by Professor Tanshi. Don't forget that the Enterprise intercepted some parts of the conversation on one of our vessels and someone at Babel saw through your ruse of blaming the Pegasus for the enemy fire. It is no longer we who are the hunters, it is we who are the hunted."

"Starfleet might be onto something, but the people, the general population of the Federation and beyond, are still weary of their intent after the events on Babel," Leek mused.

"That might be true until evidence is brought forward and both our people are facing charges," The Klingon added sourly.

"There is one thing to blame the Syndicate but to blame the Klingons – that is bordering on war and that is not something anyone wants – least of all Starfleet. You see their hands are tied, isn't diplomacy lovely?" The Orion countered sweetly.

The researcher said nothing.

"My brother Tyhee is on his way to Babel now as he's finished closing down our operation on Coridan. When he's done there will be no one left to take command of the Federation, the diplomatic corps of the planets and their ambassadors would be severely reduced and the Federation would spiral into depression without proper leadership. When that time comes it is time for the Syndicate to step forward," he finished with a wry grin.

"It's just a game for you, isn't it?" The Klingon asked coldly. "My research is important for the people and needs to be implemented among the many as soon as possible. I was expecting a ship from the Syndicate days ago to help with the transfer. Everything has been arranged back home."

"And if I believed your research to be unethical and dangerous?" Leek asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I have friends in high places," he replied casually and then added. "I sent a sample back home – a live sample – a show of good faith and a testament of my success to bring my people back to their former glory."

OOOOOO

" _The conditions down here are horrible,"_ a reporter whined in front of the camera with the damaged hotel building in the background. _"Information has been sparse to the general public on location. Conspiracy theories are brewing everywhere-"_

"Off," Admiral Carter said in annoyance and got up from the chair in G'ahetti's office. "I've seen enough."

The Chancellor of Babel crossed his arms over his chest and turned to glare at the Starfleet officer sitting opposite him. "This is a diplomatic disaster," he said darkly.

"Which you've already pointed out," Rear Admiral Nogura spoke up as he stepped out of the shadows behind his fellow officer. "I have spoken to the President and relayed a message to SFC. There will be an announcement later this afternoon that will take care of the killings. After that we might be able to once again concentrate on Coridan and the rescue of Ambassador Sarek."

"Would you care to enlighten me?" G'ahetti said dourly.

"This is strategically a correct decision yet the moral aspect of it is wrong," Carter explained.

"In two hours from now there will be an announcement made by a spokesperson from the Nomadic group called the Horuami. He will take the blame for the murders committed here. Starfleet will then round up a few people among the crowds and take them to detention. They'll leave on the first transport to earth."

"My security advisor, and head of security, here on Babel suggested your officers and the Vulcan guards among with the other unlucky few had been killed by an old traditional Klingon weapon," he pointed out.

"Which puts us in a troublesome situation," Carter replied darkly. "Our orders are coming from above our heads, we can only oblige to the reasoning done. Up until an hour ago neither Nogura here nor myself knew about what we're to tell you. Further knowledge will be demented when questions are asked."

"I am not sure I like what you're implying," G'ahetti said seriously.

"There's an expression – Desperate times calls for desperate measures," Nogura said sadly. "The Klingons can't be put to blame for the events here. It would be a declaration of war from the Federation, there would be casualties, despair and a lot of damages that will serve no purpose. The arrest of the Nomadic people is a fake arrest. The people calling themselves Horuami are a space living people, but they are far from bohemian and simple. They are members of a special part of our organization that officially doesn't exist, they are so called fixers, troubleshooters, dealing with things we can't handle."

G'ahetti slowly leaned forward in his chair and laced his fingers. "So, Section 31 still exists," he whispered hollowly. "The group was never dissolved after the forming of UFP."

"Section 31 has never existed, Chancellor G'ahetti," Nogura cautioned cryptically. "If you think it is, it's only in your mind."

OOOOOO

"Welcome back onboard lads," Scotty said with a smile as Chekov and Sulu retook their rightful places on the bridge.

"It's nice to be back, Mr. Scott," Chekov said jovially.

Scotty nodded with a wry smile and turned to study the young lieutenant in front of him. "Are you sure you're all right, lad?" he asked carefully, noticing the lump still visible on Sulu's forehead together with a slight nuance of purple surrounding the area.

"I was hit by a piece of flying debris but, luckily, I have a heard head," he replied somewhat sheepishly. "Doctor McCoy declared me fit for duty before I left the Research Center."

"Good enough for me," Scotty said and turned to the Russian ensign. "Mr. Chekov, I have something for you to see."

"Yes, sir," he said quickly, his interest peaking as he got out of his chair to follow his superior officer over to the science station.

"I trust the two of you will have a report ready this afternoon about the incident down on Babel and an update on the diplomatic situation at the conference table," Scotty stated. "I have the general picture clear, but I want everything to be logged when the captain and Mr. Spock get back onboard."

"I'll start the moment I get off my shift here," Sulu assured him.

Scotty nodded in satisfaction as he made a few adjustments at the science station and called up several pictures and diagrams on the screen as well as trajectories and prognoses.

Chekov's hopes suddenly rose as he began to put everything together. "You've found something, sir," he said excitedly.

"Aye lad. I wish I'd had more time. The science department has worked wonders with the data I managed to extract from the various sensors around the ship, but a lot remains to sort through," he said softly.

"I thought we couldn't do that," Chekov mused thoughtfully as he studied the very faint ion trail that now appeared on the screen.

"It's only visible a short moment after it's been created and only for a short distance, the rest is just estimations," Scotty replied and then added hopefully. "It's a beginning and far more than we had the last time."

Chekov nodded eagerly. "I'll call up the charts and see what I can find out but if this trail continues in the predicted direction it heads into deep space," he said carefully as he felt the newly raised hope starting to deflate.

OOOOOO

Coridan's first chancellor glanced up curiously as one of his aides walked into his room. "I am sorry to bother you, sir, but there's a call for you from home. The man insisted on speaking with you and said it was urgent. I tried to tell him-"

The chancellor waved the concern away. "I am sure it's okay," he said darkly and waited for the aide to leave the room. "Yes," he said sharply as the screen before him lit up.

" _We have a problem,"_ Ra'talan," said seriously. _"The Syndicate blew out their mining operation and I fear they might have taken Captain Kirk and First Officer Spock with them as well."_

OOOOOO

Ka'la hesitated at the door to the morgue and made a face at the improper smile the Denobulan greeted him with s he stepped into the room. "It's nor the time and place to grin, Slox," he said grumpily as the head researcher and medical doctor walked up to him.

"I am not smiling in that sense, as I thought would have been obvious to you after spending so much time with Chancellor G'ahetti," he returned, his voice perhaps a tad sharper than necessary.

Ka'la sighed. "I am not here to argue, Slox, I am here to collect Ambassador Li and see to it that she's taken back to Tellar as soon as possible."

"Yes," Slox mused. "There is something I think you should know."

Not in the mood for riddles after the days taxing events Ka'la grumbled as he followed the Denobulan doctor further into the room and into the small office at the back.

"I thought nothing of it at first," Slox began thoughtfully as he called up an image on the screen before them. "But then I thought it was familiar."

"What am I looking at," the head of Babel security asked wearily as the doctor pointed toward a row of letters and numbers crudely tattooed on the palm of the ambassador's hand.

Slox enhanced the picture. "This row of symbols – or letters and numbers – are written in blood. The murderer used a dermal generator to heal the wound so that it would not be found. However, even with a tissue generator such a wound cannot be disguised after so short notice and certainly not when the tissue is dead," he explained.

"It's the combination to the storage compartment at the hotel bar," Ka'la mused.

Slox nodded triumphantly as his lips once again parted in a large smile.

"Thank you, doctor," he said curtly and turned on his heels to leave.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_

 _/Thank you for your kind words on the previous chapter!_


	17. Third Day, Third Quarter

**Chapter Seventeen – Third Day, Third Quarter**

Scheck nodded at his CMO as he appeared in the doorway to sickbay and carefully peaked around the corner to look at the stoic Vulcan standing ramrod straight next to his commanding officer's bed.

"He's been watching over him all the time," the doctor said as he met his captain. "I get the feeling he's not trusting my judgement."

Scheck chuckled somewhat amusedly. "I'm impressed Kirk has managed to get a Vulcan so loyal," he let on. "They're usually too correct and downright negligent when it comes to other people's emotions and needs."

"There was a time when breeding interracially between humans and Vulcans was seen upon as impossible," the doctor said. "Perhaps it was superstition and worry about inferiority that troubled the Vulcan Council. Either way it must be an asset to have the Vulcan logic and the human emotions at the same time."

Scheck nodded. "Unless the two sides are in conflict," he stated succinctly. "Enough of introspective and reflections, that's for you to do on your own time."

The doctor nodded. "Fair enough. I need to know when we're in range to contact the Enterprise. I assume that's why you came down here?"

Scheck pursed his lips into a thin line of displeasure. "I came here because I wanted to brief Kirk about his findings since Spock refuses to tell me anything at all," he said. "Now you're telling me it's not possible."

"The Enterprise enhanced communications range would make it possible for you to establish contact within a minute," Spock said suddenly as he appeared behind the Andorian captain, making Scheck jerk around in surprise.

"I apologize for the intrusion captain, doctor," he said politely. "However, I felt it necessary to point out that what happened on Coridan is only to be relayed to Starfleet. It is not a mission that involves the Imperial Guard."

Scheck balled his hands into fists unconsciously and had his face been a shaded pink like any human his would have adapted the brightest of red in frustration. "How dare you," he managed angrily. "I saved your hide, told you of the damage at Babel-"

"For that I am grateful," Spock interrupted calmly. "However, there are more things to consider. You said you intended to intercept the pirate vessel as it left Coridan. Does your ship have the capabilities to pick up the ion trail it creates?"

Scheck meet Spock's gaze squarely. "It's heading in the direction of Babel, unless it's fooled my navigator completely and turned around," he said.

"Then it's imperative to warn Babel of its arrival," Spock reasoned logically. "Also, I would like for the captain to be transferred to the Enterprise at first possible chance."

OOOOOO

"Are you still here, Doctor McCoy?" Commander Thom asked with a weary yet faint smile as he walked into the trauma ward in search for one of the junior graded doctors.

"I come and go. I don't know how many times I've used that damn transporter in the last twenty-four-hours," he muttered. "You look exhausted, maybe you should sit down before you fall down."

Thom chuckled bitterly as he ran a hand through his pale, almost white, hair. "Wilson would probably tell you I look stunning at the moment. My paleness is natural, coming from such a Nordic place on earth."

McCoy smirked. "Nice try commander," he said as he curiously plucked out a medical scanner from his medical bag.

Thom rolled his eyes but let the Enterprise's CMO go along with his scan. "I cracked a couple of ribs when we ran into that pirate vessel," he let on. "I didn't want to bother Wilson with it when he had his hands full. Anyway, you're needed onboard your own ship, doctor. The Andorian battlecruiser Comta is only a few paces out. She's picked up Captain Kirk and Commander Spock."

Bones fed the results of the scan into medical computer banks of the Pegasus and suddenly began to look hopeful.

"Go now, McCoy, your captain is badly injured," Thom said regrettably.

OOOOOO

Babel's Head of Security walked slowly down the hallway, cast a casual glance over his shoulder and slid his card into the lock. The door opened with a whoosh allowing him access to the hotel storage compartment. He walked through most of it until he came to the staircase leading to the upper storage with an entrance to the lobby and bar area. Within moments he'd localized the box and retrieved a small shiny object.

There was a faint rustle and a petite young woman appeared next to him. "My goodness," she complained lightly. "I didn't expect anyone to be here at this hour."

Ka'la arched an eyebrow at her curiously and then gave her the faintest of smiles. "At some point we need to have a chat about your lax security protocol," he said enigmatically and turned to walk past her and out into the bar through the now open door.

OOOOOO

To say that Bones was unamused, worried and anxious underneath the calm exterior was a slight understatement. At Commander Thom's words he'd rushed through the corridors of Pegasus and jumped onto the transporter pad only to appear back onboard the Enterprise to yell into the intercom at his orderlies to have an emergency medkit brought to the transporter room stat. When he'd finished the call he didn't waste any time placing another one to the bridge.

"Transporter room to Bridge, McCoy here," he said by way of clarification.

" _Scott here, go ahead doctor,"_ the Scotsman said.

"I've just come back from Pegasus. Commander Thom told me the Captain and Mr. Spock were on their way," he stated.

" _Yes, I placed a call down to the infirmary to tell you but M'Benga said you were probably on your way back,"_ he explained. _"The Captain has aggravated his injuries and the Andorian doctor hasn't been successful in repairing them. Therefore he's kept him under sedation for most part of the trip."_

Bones absentmindedly scratched the back of his head and sighed in frustration. "Jim," he muttered under his breath. "What have you done this time?"

" _Are you still there, Doctor McCoy_?" Scotty asked worriedly.

"I'm here, Scotty," he assured him kindly. "Just a bit preoccupied. When are they expected-"

" _Stand by,"_ Scotty interrupted. _"I have the Comta in visible range."_

Bones sighed and let go of the com button. He turned around just in time to see the captain and commander materialize before him together with a few Andorians.

Several security officers suddenly took a step forward, ready to take aim at the new arrivals.

"Hold your fire," Spock commanded. "Doctor McCoy. This is Comta's CMO Sham and two of his orderlies."

Bones nodded as he made his way toward his captain and friend.

"I have to make a report, please doctor take care of Jim," Spock said and turned to leave.

The weariness in his voice was nearly undetectable but as a doctor Bones easily picked up on it. "Spock, are you all right?" he asked.

The Vulcan nodded. "I'll head to sickbay when I'm done on the bridge, doctor," he said and disappeared.

OOOOOO

"Sarek, what are they?" Amanda pleaded with her husband. "You've seen them before. I can see that you're not surprised."

"It was a long time ago, Amanda," he cautioned.

"I can hear a note of disbelief in your voice," she countered.

He turned to her, his expression dark and somber, more so than ever. "Over a decennia ago something happened on the Klingon home world. I remember my father telling me of a race very vicious and different from our own. A younger race with crude efficiency and capacities. The Vulcan High Council was troubled."

"When has the High Council ever not been troubled," Amanda pointed out.

"You're referring to our first encounter? Yes, well that was something entirely different. You where naïve and childish, obstinate even and thought you were better than us."

Amanda harrumphed.

"You were quite harmless," Sarek said with a very faint upward curl of his lips, something only Amanda would take notice too. "The Klingons on the other hand feared no means of getting what they were after. They are warriors fighting for dignity and self-preservation-"

"They're lagging in their enlightenment," Amanda said diplomatically.

"Very well phrased my dear," he commended. "To answer your question. The men you've seen around here are Klingons. They appear the way they used to do before their leaders ordered experimental treatment on one third of the population."

Amanda gasped. "That is horrible," she admonished.

"They wanted to subdue what you and I would have called the enlightened group of Klingons that did not believe in the honor of fighting. The Klingons who did not want to continue the way of Klingon proper conduct. Ironically one of the scientific groups managed to work in secrecy and keep their true beliefs hidden. They tried to help as many as they could but in the end, they were exposed. It was a violent period of time and not many records have been found and or shared by off-worlders, but I know enough to tell you that during this cleanup of the population an experiment went wrong and created a mutation that would eventually lead to a leaner and more human appearance of the Klingons."

"So instead of eradicating the weaknesses and human appearance they intensified those unwanted traits," Amanda guessed ironically.

"Logic suggested that we'd offer to help them," Sarek explained. "However, I believe our offered help was seen as offending to them. If I remember correctly their reply was rude and impolite."

Despite their predicament Amanda couldn't help herself as she began to chuckle mischievously.

Sarek arched an eyebrow in surprise at her unexpected behavior.

"They consider you aloof pacifists, my dear husband," she mused with a smirk.

"Vulcan has a violent past, as you're well aware. We've come a long way. I simply see no reason to start a war or fight for resources when there is no need. This is about greed and selfishness among the few."

Amanda suddenly began to laugh as her husband's face morphed into an amoeba.

Sarek merely arched an eyebrow at her reaction and then froze as he realized a mist was spreading through the room. He involuntarily shuddered as he inhaled cooler air. For a moment he expected to be brought unconscious by the agent but then he started seeing things, things that wasn't logical to see.

Amanda kept laughing next to him, but he didn't see something amusing, instead he saw soldiers running before his eyes, soldiers from a war far away in both time and place, of soldiers he'd learned about from his grandfather, of a time when Vulcan was unsafe.

OOOOOO

Spock stepped on the bridge, his uniform crisp and clean and his hair jet black once again. Gone was the torn jacket and the dust that had caked his face and hair. By looking at him no one would have guessed the commander had even left the ship.

"Mr. Spock," Scotty said with a sigh of relief. "How's the captain?"

"He's been taken to surgery. Now that he's back onboard I believe his chances of survival are good," he reasoned logically.

Having served with the Vulcan for several years the chief engineer didn't take offence to the cold and detached voice. He knew that Spock respected and valued Kirk perhaps even more than the rest of the crew.

Scotty nodded thoughtfully for a moment and then straightened. "Now that the Andorian battlecruiser is here she'll aid the Pegasus and help out with repairs. The Vulcan ship, V'Nara is due in a few minutes. She'll be assigned to patrol Babel as the Enterprise leaves orbit," he explained.

Spock raised a curious eyebrow.

"We have a lead on your- on Ambassador Sarek's – whereabouts," Chekov piped up proudly.

"Sir, the V'Nara is fast approaching. We're being hailed," Uhura said calmly.

If Spock appeared troubled by the fact that he hadn't been into the loop lately he didn't show it. Instead he raised a curious eyebrow at the chief engineer. "Mr. Scott, I believe a quick briefing would be in order before I answer the call," he suggested.

"Aye, sir," the Scotsman said with a nod. "I have requested a loan of the V'Nara's portable ion equipment detector. With a few modifications I can adjust it to fit the Enterprise's deflector dish and reroute the power to make it enhance the trail we've detected. I believe the hull modifications can be done within the hour, the rest I can fix while en route."

"We have managed to take out a bearing, using the filtering and scrubbing device used for subspace messaging. I have been studying the navigational charts of several areas in the direction the pirate vessel traveled," Chekov added as he called up a picture of the immediate area on screen.

Spock's eyes narrowed for a moment as he quickly scanned the area.

"The area is vast," Chekov continued regrettably, "and there are several planets, moons and smaller asteroids to hide on but-"

Spock walked up to the station and punched in a few commands. "They would need a place hidden from prying eyes," he mused.

"Aye, somewhere where they can operate safely with access to everything they need," Scotty concurred then added. "It's good to have the two of you onboard. I was beginning to fear we would have to leave without knowing what had happened."

"Thank you, Mr. Scott. I believe the captain would have said, it's good to be back," he concurred.

"I need to brief Admiral Carter about our findings at Coridan. He needs to further establish contact with Ra'talan and the secret agency back on the planet. The proof of mining facilities and further criminal actions are recorded on the Galileo's discs as well as my handheld scanner."

"Lieutenant Uhura, would you please establish contact to the V'Nara."

"Certainly, sir," she said.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	18. Third Day, Fourth Quarter

**Chapter Eighteen – Third Day, Fourth Quarter**

Unbeknownst of the discussion, the leader of the Orion Syndicate division that was established at Coridan laughed all the way to Babel. The ship had slipped by the larger Andorian battlecruiser without any trouble. The surprise visit from Kirk was exhilarating but now he was on his way to finish off the mission they'd planned so carefully. A mission that would set back the Federation by decades. He stared at the dilithium core through a sealed door behind him and smiled. When he'd ejected it over Babel's diplomatic zone, he'd set the ship on autodestruct, let it crash into the atmosphere and cause an explosion that would rock the core of the planetoid and leave no one left standing. Then he would leave discreetly in a pod to be picked up by the second prototype ship made in cooperation with the Klingon subgroup. Chaos would follow and there would be no one left to haunt him for several years. No one to lead, no one to bring justice while he established his power and began to expand the Syndicate. As for his cohorts and companions deep within the government of Coridan they'd vanish as well on Babel.

OOOOOO

Chancellor G'ahetti rang the bell to the security station placed deep within the bunker under the hotel and waited. The door whooshed open to reveal a large open space cascaded in a dim glow. The security forces were still operating on heightened alert. Ka'la detangled himself from the shadows at the back of the room and went over to him.

"What did you find?" G'ahetti whispered.

"Something that explains a lot, but you won't like it, no one would," he answered cryptically as he led the chancellor over to a smaller conference room and locked the door.

"The rod contains two vid-files. The first is a confession from the deceased ambassador, an effort to come clean most likely, that Miss La stumbled upon. The other is a hastily made file by Miss La herself before she died."

"Computer, begin vid-file play," Ka'la commanded.

The large screen in front of them lit up to reveal the face of the Ambassador that broke his neck onboard the Enterprise. He appeared nervous and scared, no trace of the ordinary cockiness seemed to even linger.

" _Something is going on. I can feel them watching me,"_ he began seriously. _"I raised my doubts against the constellation a few days ago. I asked to redraw my vote against the uptake of Coridan into the Federation."_

G'ahetti and Ka'la shared a look.

OOOOOO

The visions that shook the stoic Vulcan from a distant war were not entirely wrong. The shadows lurking in the passageway where real, but they weren't cast by Vulcans. A black clad elite force stealthily made their way down the corridor striving to reach the command central. They reacted as one as they efficiently drew closer. The leader of the first group held up his fist, the universal military gesture for stop. He then adjusted his facemask as he saw a faint shimmer coming out of the ventilation ducts under the faint glow of the artificial light. A petite woman, the XO, glanced down at the small scanning device strapped to her wrist like a regular watch. With a grim face she held up three fingers. The leader nodded and gestured for the team to spread out. The first Klingon suddenly appeared around the corner. He wasn't surprised to see them; he was expecting them. With a growl he bared his teeth, swung the bath'let and set out to kill.

The group opened fire, the bullets ricocheting off the body armour and pinged as they connected with the blade of the lethal Klingon weapon. A burst of static suddenly carried over the communications device attached to the flake vest on the XO and a sharp voice began to speak but the words where drowned out by the sound of the gun fire. A phaser beam suddenly cut down one of the black clad team members from behind.

"Repeat!" the female XO shouted as she keyed the mike. She was met by nothing more than static. She grabbed for the gadget on her wrist and tapped a few times then cursed as she no longer saw any life signs where one of the bomb diffusing teams had been moments earlier.

The Klingons appeared unaffected by the gas that spread down the length of the corridor, instead they kept coming in numbers.

"Go!" the team leader shouted as he started to retreat. He gasped and fell to one knee as he was struck down by phaser fire.

The XO quickly threw a flashbang into the side corridor from which the phaser fire originated from. Several of the life signs blinked for a moment and a satisfied grin appeared inside the facemask as she gently hauled her commander up and threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Team one to team two," one of the following officers said as he keyed his mike. "We're taking heavy fire."

" _Team two, acknowledged,"_ came the immediate response. _"Auxiliary command central has been secured. Three of the four bomb diffusing teams have been neutralized. I lost contact with the fourth only seconds ago,"_ the voice added grimly.

"Send a coded message to HQ. We've found the renegade group," she replied. "It seems we're unable to stop the detonations but hopefully we can stop the Klingons."

" _What about the unexpected appearance of Ambassador Sarek and his wife_?" the team leader asked.

"Collateral," the injured team leader replied as he straightened and nodded a thanks to his XO for supporting him.

" _He's of importance to the Fleet,"_ the voice at the other end protested. _"He is vital to the Babel Conference concerning Coridan."_

"And our mission is highly secret," he countered darkly. "No one is supposed to know of our operation, not even our existence."

Static suddenly garbled the connection.

"Team one?" the voice called.

The static lessened somewhat but any reply would never come.

OOOOOO

Slox sighed in frustration as he glanced around the various crowded rooms at the Research Center. There were people everywhere, some less injured than others, some small children were crying while others were playing. Some looked traumatized and haunted by the events as in the back of the large room he was currently standing in a small gathering had closed in on a bed with a draped body. Even though the ventilation system had been scrubbed he could still smell faint traces of smoke caused by the many fires that had raged outside.

He walked over to the window and stared out at the destruction and shook his head sadly. Babel was supposed to be safe and neutral, a haven. It looked like a warzone, things like this weren't supposed to happen. Dark forces were moving forward in the universe and when getting their hands on sophisticated technology they were dangerous and sinister, thriving in the chaos they created. After so many years of war and ugliness all around the universe in its infant days one would have thought everyone would have learned from history yet history made to repeat itself.

Ka'la's voice suddenly carried loud and clear through the intercom. _"Doctor Slox, quarantine has been broken. It has been deduced no further threats are directed upon Babel and that the perpetrators have been neutralized. You're free to start releasing people to various transports. There is no need for anyone to stay around. Captain Scheck will oversee the transitions,"_ he explained.

"It's over," Slox dared with the faintest hope.

" _It's over, doctor,"_ Ka'la assured him.

OOOOOO

The Enterprise majestically glided up next to the dilapidated space station. Spock looked grim as he studied the docking procedure from the bridge. Down in the corridor next to the airlock several security officers stood ready with Mr. Sulu taking point. The bridge officer rechecked his phaser a second time to make sure everything was okay.

The door opened revealing Commander Spock. Sulu raised a curious eyebrow but said nothing. "Lieutenant," the Vulcan officer said, his voice clipped. "Your presence is required on the bridge. By my estimate this station will cease to exist within the hour. If we're unable to find Ambassador Sarek and his wife by then we have to abort the mission."

"But-" Sulu began.

"There simply isn't time," Spock reasoned logically. "I cannot sacrifice the crew of the Enterprise for someone that might or might not be present."

Sulu opened his mouth to argue, thrown by the statement, but then thought better of it and sighed as he ran a weary hand through his jet black hair, nodded at his superior officer and headed for the door. Unconsciously thinking of his own parents.

OOOOOO

"I hope you're not thinking of going somewhere?" McCoy said grumpily.

Kirk frowned innocently as he caught the doctor walk in on him. The captain had been placed into a small sideward, close to the good doctor's office. "It's not necessary for me to take up this trauma bed," he said cunningly.

Bones watched his friend amusedly. "I contemplated not to let you out of my sight but then thought better of it. Instead I figured Nurse Chapel could act like a guard dog while I attended the injured officers from Pegasus."

A moment of silence passed between the two friends. McCoy gently sat down next to his captain's bed and crossed his arms over his chest and eyebrow raised as he spoke up. "Do you know how many sutures I've added, how many curses I've muttered over you?"

A faint smile graced Kirk's lips. "I'm sure you're going to tell me," he croaked as the doctor gently reached over and placed a glass of water at his parched lips.

Bones waited patiently and helped him take small sips of the cold liquid. "The Pegasus was attacked last night as the pirates tried to take out Babel, the Enterprise was spared for some reason," he explained, knowing that it was better to keep Jim into the loop than to keep things from him.

"Casualties?" Jim asked, his voice no more than a hoarse whisper.

Bones nodded. "A lot," he admitted. "Both on Pegasus and Babel."

"So that's what he meant," he mumbled.

"Who?" the doctor asked with a frown.

"The Orion that tried to blow us out of the tunnel system yesterday," Jim replied tightlipped. "Where is Scheck?"

"You know I never thought I'd meet a captain more pigheaded than you," McCoy teased.

"Bones," Kirk admonished, his tone of voice sharper, more commanding.

"He's assisting Pegasus at Babel. The Vulcan ship V'Nara is only a few hours out as well. Everything is going to be fine, Jim," the doctor assured him.

Jim smirked. "When are you going to tell me why the Enterprise is on red alert and why we left Babel behind?"

The doctor's lips curled slightly upwards in a faint smile. "You noticed that didn't you?" he drawled.

"Bones," Kirk said darkly. "I am the captain of this ship. I have a right to know. It's my responsibility-"

"Responsibility, my ass," the CMO protested. "You're confined to sickbay in case you haven't already noticed. First you try and get yourself killed onboard ship, then you run off on some ghost chase to Coridan and ruin my work and aggravate your injury _and_ cause new additional ones."

Kirk managed to look both sheepish and annoyed at the same time at the doctor's tirade.

"Bones, I never-"

"You give me gray hairs," the good doctor added sourly. "Do you have to find trouble everywhere you go?"

Kirk suddenly caught himself as he realized that his friend was trying to sidetrack him. "Nice try, Bones. I believe you were going to tell me where we are," he said cunningly.

McCoy smirked as he relented. "Deep Space Station K3," he said. "If you promise to be a good patient, I'll fill you in on the latest."

OOOOOO

"Mother," Spock said calmly as he suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Spock!" she shouted and then let out a sigh of relief as she quickly rushed over to fling her arms around him. "I am so glad to see you."

He awkwardly placed his arms around his petite mother and gently held her. He couldn't explain why he had responded in such a way, it was not the Vulcan way but it felt like the right thing to do. It was the human way.

"Sir!" One of the security officers called as he quickly jogged up to him. "The place is set to blow. There are too many charges activated, there is no chance that we'll be able to prevent it. We need to get off and away quickly."

"Begin the evacuation at once," Spock ordered succinctly.

"Spock!" Amanda said as she immediately straightened and detangled herself from her son. "Your father. We better find your father!"

"He's already onboard the Enterprise," Spock assured her quickly.

Amanda nodded gratefully as she let herself be led away from the room, her son leading the way. She gasped and halted mid-step as they entered the long corridor outside. Several men lay sprawled on the floor, lifeless. It was humans and Klingons, even Orions mixed together.

"Hurry up, mother, please," Spock said as he gently encouraged her to move on. There isn't time. We have to go."

"Is this war?" she asked in a quivering voice. "Is this how it starts?"

"No," he said firmly as they moved down the sections of the old station in order to reach the transporter pads. "I will not allow it to be – the Federation will not allow it to be. There is too much at stake, too many lives that would be lost."

"Sir!" a man in the last group of security officers said as they appeared in the doorway. "We're the only ones left. Mr. Scott is worried about the close proximity."

Spock nodded and took a quick look around and Amanda saw him set his jaw firmly as his eyes hardened. "Everyone should stand ready for transport," he said and nodded to the man that had manned the station.

"But all those people!" Amanda protested. "We can't leave them here."

Ignoring her remark for the time being he reached for his communicator and flipped it open. "Spock to Enterprise, Spock to Enterprise," he said.

" _Scott here sir,"_ came the fast reply of the acting commander.

"We're ready for transport, Mr. Scott," he confirmed.

" _Aye,"_ the Scotsman acknowledged.

Within seconds they were whisked away from the horribleness of the space station and materialized in the stylish and brightly lit transporter platform onboard the Enterprise.

Amanda breathed a sigh of relief as she caught sight of her husband standing to the side of the transporter console next to the Scotsman. Without a word she gingerly made her way over to him with a desire for closeness she hadn't felt in a long time – a human longing for support and affection.

Vulcans do not hug each other but their relationship had always been about taking and giving from the various traditions surrounding their family. Amanda needed him to be a strong and supportive husband at the moment and it was logical to present her with that. He opened his arms and held her tight, to soothe her frayed nerves and human emotions.

"All those people," she murmured.

"The station is shielded," Sarek explained softly. "There is no way to bring them onboard in time before the charges are set to detonate. There is no logic in sacrificing the living for the dead."

"It's going to blow any second now!" Scott voiced seriously.

"Let's not waste any more time," Spock returned and then cast a quick yet careful glance at his parents. "I would appreciate if you'd go to sickbay."

Sarek nodded.

Spock strove out of the room with his second in command in tow toward the bridge. He stopped just outside and punched the intercom. "Spock to bridge – Mr. Sulu stop circling immediately and set a course for Babel at maximum warp," he ordered.

"Course laid in, sir!" the helmsman acknowledged.

Scotty nodded to Spock as he felt the familiar beat of the Enterprise's engines coming to life on full power.

"How's the captain?" Spock managed, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"Not that good," Scotty let on sadly, then added in an upbeat voice, "Somehow I don't think that'll stop him."

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	19. Nightfall

**Chapter Nineteen – Nightfall**

Commander Thom glanced up at the viewscreen as a faint blip turned up in the right-hand corner and smiled darkly. The blip came closer and daringly slipped beneath the Andorian battlecruiser, as if teasing her. Partly hidden behind the larger ship the Pegasus began to limp toward the small vessel discreetly as if to make a pass high above. The shield harmonics had been partly restored but she was still vulnerable to direct fire. Thom set his jaw and straightened in the captain's chair as he waited patiently.

The smaller vessel then raced closer to Babel and settled for a low orbit. The ship blinked in and out of phase for a moment and Thom stiffened as he realized what had been ejected.

It was confirmed two seconds later by an ensign at the scanning array. "Sir! They've ejected the core. Why would they do that?" he asked.

"To use it as a bomb," the commander replied coldly. "Full sub-light speed!" he ordered. "Give me weapon's control."

"Transferring weapon's control," the armory officer said from behind as the bridge was cast in a red eerie glow.

"Flood the remaining torpedo tube," he ordered.

Thom swallowed. He didn't want to fire on a ship without warning, it was not the way of Starfleet. He wanted the culprit detained, locked away and brought to a court where they would answer for their crimes, for the whole Federation to see their faces. But the choice had been made for him, there was no other way to save all the innocents on Babel.

"Torpedo ready, sir," the officer at the weapon console behind him reported.

"From all of us," Thom whispered coldly as he pushed the button.

The prototype vessel erupted in a fireball before them, the debris after it so little, one might have thought it had been an illusion in the first place.

"Direct hit, sir," the helmsman reported before him.

The commander nodded, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. "Contact the Andorian ship and have them get rid of the ejected core," he ordered tiredly as he got out of the chair. "If you need me, I'll be in sickbay."

OOOOOO

Doctor McCoy cast an annoyed glance at his patient as Kirk gingerly shrugged into a new and crisp dress uniform. "Which one is that? The third in three days?" he taunted sarcastically.

"Cut it out Bones," Kirk whined lightly in a subdued voice. "How're Sarek and Amanda?"

"A few hours of rest and they'll be right as rain," the doctor said jovially. "Which is more than I can say for you at the moment."

"I will rest when all this is over, Bones. I promise," Kirk said softly as he gently buttoned the shirt and caught a glance of himself in the mirror. "Looks like I need it."

McCoy smirked. "I won't comment on that," he piped up.

"I'm glad the hallucinogen they were fed didn't give them any permanent damage," the captain mused as he turned around to face the doctor.

Bones shook his head. "Complete madness," he said darkly. "That particular substance is strong, but they weren't overdosed. The thugs knew what they were doing."

Kirk smirked.

"What's the matter with the world, Jim?" McCoy suddenly asked.

"You're not the first one to ask that, Bones," he replied softly. "But if I am to guess, what Sarek and Amanda saw was not for anyone else to see. Since they were being drugged it is likely no one will take them seriously if they make a statement of what they really did see back there on the station."

"My goodness, Jim. They were going to blow them to pieces in that planned demolition," he said fiercely.

"They are dead now, Bones. Commander Thom destroyed the other prototype vessel a few hours earlier. Of course, I can't guarantee another madman won't take their place but as far as Babel and Coridan is concerned it's over," Kirk reasoned with a faint smile.

"And I have seven young ensigns in the security team that needs serious counseling after seeing what they did on that station. There were bodies, Jim, not one but many, Klingons and humans. Such a waste of life," he argued. "And for what purpose?"

"Don't you have any easy questions for me, Bones?" Kirk asked quizzically.

"How are you feeling?" he said and then pointed a finger directly at the captain's chest. "And I want the truth this time."

Kirk tried to take a deep breath but grimaced as the action hurt. "I am not sure you do," he said softly as he walked out in the corridor with the good doctor in tow. "I feel flushed, lethargic and dizzy. My ribs and head are aching and my ankle is sore. But you knew all that already from the scanner."

McCoy harrumphed. "You're back in sickbay the moment your sorry ass is beamed back onboard," he replied.

OOOOOO

"I can see something is troubling you," Sarek said as he stole a glance at his wife.

Amanda turned to him forcing herself to tear her eyes away from the stars outside the window in the coldness of space. "I keep seeing dead people," she whispered. "Some of them so young."

Sarek pursed his lips into a thin line of displeasure at seeing his wife so riled up about something she couldn't do anything about – it was illogical. He buttoned the Vulcan garb and straightened the collar then took a moment to study her. "Amanda," he began.

She turned around to face the window again. "We're soon back in orbit around Babel," she said suddenly. "I can feel the ship slowing."

Sarek walked up to stand next to her. "There is nothing you could have done to prevent what happened at the space station. Also, your memories of the episode are, as Doctor McCoy said, sketchy at best. You cannot say what part of it was real and what wasn't," he reasoned.

"I didn't imagine the bodies, Sarek," she said in a subdued voice.

"No," he replied. "But you don't know whom they were or why they were there. Do you know for certain they were even humans?"

"I guess not," she admitted sadly. "But there were Klingons."

"Yes, but they might have been renegades," he countered. "There were also Orions but given the state we were in our statements will forever be questioned."

"They were trained and highly-skilled military officers. I know what I saw, and they killed the Klingons, maybe they would even have freed us if they'd had the chance," she reasoned.

Sarek followed her gaze through the window. He was silent for a moment before he spoke, as if contemplating whether to tell her or not. "Section 31," he said cryptically.

Amanda turned to him in puzzlement.

"Before the Federation was formed there existed a secret branch within Starfleet called section 31. They took care of things Starfleet couldn't be associated with. They were dangerous yet needed within the young organization. They stopped leaks, eliminated people instead of detaining them and giving them a fair trial. I had my doubts but not anymore – now I know they still exist. Somewhere, deep within Starfleet, someone knows about the Klingon subgroups that are forming within their society," Sarek explained.

OOOOOO

With the Enterprise now orbiting the planetoid the Pegasus discreetly broke her trajectory. The sleek constitution class vessel slowly began her long journey back home. With the major hull breaches sealed and a badly damaged dilithium core she was only capable of warp one at the moment.

None of it mattered to Captain Rodgers as he made his way up to the battle worn bridge of his ship, he was proud of her and her crew. The blackened viewscreen sparkled to life again before him just in time for him to see the glancing hull of the Enterprise as she continued orbiting the neutral planetoid. However, Rodgers didn't really see the Enterprise before him. Instead he saw his own ship in all her glory, like she should look and would appear again after being laid up in space dock for a few months. Maybe he needed vacation, maybe everyone needed some healing after this mission, he thought dejectedly. He smirked as he gingerly walked over to his chair and sat down. He'd already received his new orders. The Pegasus was requested at Coridan to oversee the arrangements that would lead to the uptake of the planet into the Federation.

OOOOOO

Doctor Leonard H McCoy didn't like this little arrangement one bit. He unconsciously curled and uncurled his fingers as he watched his friend and commanding officer from a slight distance. He wasn't sure whom he was most angry at, Jim or himself for allowing this foolishness in the first place. Kirk was injured, unfit for command, and he should not be allowed to walk around at the moment.

However, the captain had argued his point well and he was by all means right – he had to do what he was doing. That was why the good doctor had patched him up the best as he could, completing the treatment started by the Andorian chief medical officer, and shot him full of stimulants. No one, absolutely no one, could see the agony Kirk was in – he had to hand it to the stubborn captain before him. When Jim's mind was set on something nothing would stand in his way. Of course, Bones could have sedated him but then there would have been hell to pay, of that he was sure. Unfortunately, he wasn't so sure there wouldn't be anyway. Starfleet medical wouldn't be too pleased to read his report and the actions he had taken.

How was it Spock had expressed it? James T Kirk was a valuable member of the Federation? Bones snorted at that. He was a damn fine officer and one of the best friends he'd ever had. However, there could be only so many ways to cheat death and Kirk had almost used up all of his. The Orions had done new damage and aggravated the old one but Kirk wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing it.

The accusations thrown at each other in the conference ended abruptly as the captain of the United Starship Enterprise, the flagship of Starfleet, walked through the large wooden doors. An eerie feeling settled over the room as Sarek joined him and came to stand next to him in the middle of the room. A murmur went through the crowd and spectators, the tension in the room almost palpable.

Kirk set his jaw and raised his head defiantly as he casually, slowly, pivoted at the center of the room to glare accusatory at the diplomats, commoners and superior officers alike. "I think it is time to tell the truth," he said sharply as his eyes fixed on the second chancellor of Coridan.

The man straightened uncomfortably in his chair but said nothing. Another murmur went through the room.

"Silence!" Chancellor G'ahetti shouted sternly.

The man looked both startled and stricken at the same time but managed to find his voice rather quickly. "Captain Kirk," he acknowledged and then humbly turned to the Vulcan top diplomat. "Ambassador Sarek. I am so pleased to see that you're okay- that you're both okay."

Kirk's lips curled slightly upwards in a rather sardonic smile but remained silent. Instead it was Sarek who spoke up, his tone stern and placid yet the undertone sent a chill through Kirk's spine.

"I am pleased to once again be here, chancellor," the Vulcan replied curtly to G'ahetti and turned his attention on Coridan's second chancellor. "However, I do believe that it is a fact you did not take into consideration when you helped to plan my abduction."

The first chancellor of Coridan spluttered his iced bohemian drink all over the pad in front of him in surprise and then accusingly turned to his subordinate. "Is this true?" he asked icily in astonishment.

The first minister of Andoria rose so quickly that his chair fell over, paying no attention to it, he leaned over the table and pointed his index finger at the man opposite him. "And you dared to accuse us of such deeds!" he spat angrily at the Tellarite.

Before the man could respond G'ahetti slammed the club down hard on the table in front of him. "I said order in this room!" he reminded them sharply. "This is a hearing, not an auction."

Kirk bit his lower lip amusedly as he suddenly came to think of his chief medical officer.

Sarek merely cocked an eyebrow at the statement. "I believe the reason for your fierce behavior is the fact that you are involved in this matter, Minister Shawn," he said placidly.

"How dare you-" he began but trailed off as Captain Scheck suddenly appeared in the room together with several Imperial Guards. "What is the meaning of this!"

"I regret to do this in public, minister," Scheck said sourly as it brought shame over his proud people. "But as a member of the Imperial Guard, a proud citizen of Andoria and a member of the Federation you leave me no choice but to stop you from continuing this corruption among our ranks and bring Andoria down."

The Tellarite senior ambassador huffed. "So tragic," he muttered.

"I wouldn't be that quick to place blame if I were you," Kirk said with a smirk. "The Tellarite delegation has been trying to prevent the admission ever since Coridan filed an application twelve months ago."

A quiet murmur went through the crowd.

"You placed a corrupt ambassador onboard my ship. The only problem was that he had begun to have second thoughts. He started to question the Orion Syndicate. Therefore, you had no choice but to send in an assassin to take care of the problem. You had him disguised as an Andorian, that way you could put the blame on your much hated trading partner. You seek not only to discredit the Andorians but the Federation and Starfleet as well, trying to have the Enterprise exonerated by the Syndicate's ship. That would have created chaos amongst the ranks of several governments and led to a diplomatic disaster where Starfleet would forever be blamed," Kirk pressed coldly as he nodded toward Ka'la to come forward and detain the man.

"While Orion is corrupt and the Syndicate devilish, it's usually not so technically advanced and volatile, but supported by Klingons they have the means to take out or temporarily bring the Federation to its knees," Sarek informed curtly.

An eerie silence filled the room at the mention of the Klingon Empire.

"My wife and I were abducted by a Klingon subgroup, certainly not Starfleet. I chose to believe that they were renegades and that proper procedure is taken within the Empire. For various reasons I cannot indulge in a lengthy explanation of the matter," he finished.

"In light of recent events I call to a halt to this conference," G'ahetti filled in and raised a hand to forestall the loud protesting voices around him. "I see no reason not to let the Coridan into the Federation. Of course, there will be a transition period, but the proper documents and assurances will be established within the year. Talks between the President of the Federation and Coridan's first chancellor will take place early next week to discuss the next take on the proceedings of the incorporation."

The crowd exploded in celebration, cheers and applauds thundered across the room.

Carter nodded at Kirk discreetly from his position on the second row. The captain excused himself from Sarek and Scheck as he made his way over to the admiral.

"Kirk," Carter began appreciatively. "I knew I could trust you. You and your crew will no doubt receive a commendation for this."

"I was just doing my job," Kirk protested lightly and grimaced as he felt the stimulant McCoy had given him was beginning to wear off. "Without the Pegasus and our allies, we wouldn't' have achieved what we did on such a short notice."

"Still, a damn well job, captain," Carter admitted. "With the leadership of the Syndicate blown sky-high and the Klingon subgroup exposed and killed on Deep Space Station K3, the Coridan officials under arrest and the treaty signed-" he trailed of and became silent for a moment.

"The Enterprise is being released from the Babel mission as of tomorrow twenty-hundred-hours. You're to continue on your five-year-mission of exploration. Let's hope you run into a civilized and cooperative species the next time, Kirk," he added with a smirk. There are too many scheming idiots around the galaxy as it is."

Kirk barely managed to keep a straight face, his lips curled slightly upwards as he saluted the admiral and turned to board the shuttlecraft.

OOOOOO

 _To be continued_


	20. Epilogue

**Chapter Twenty – Epilogue**

It was almost midnight. The lights were dimmed and the corridors empty as McCoy walked into the recreation room. His lips quirked carefully upwards in a sly grin as he spotted Kirk and Spock, the room's only occupants in the corner. He walked up to the table and plucked down next to Kirk. "I do believe I told you to hit the sack?"

"I couldn't sleep, Bones," Jim murmured.

McCoy sighed and smirked. "I should haul your sorry ass to sickbay, Jim," he said grumpily.

"The captain is no longer in need of medical attention," Spock reasoned. "That would be highly illogical."

Bones rolled his eyes and turned to the Vulcan indignantly. "The captain is exhausted, bruised and battered all over the body, held together by micro sutures and his vitals are not back to normal, on top of that he's white as a ghost," he said.

Jim smirked and then grimaced as he reached up to make a draw on the chessboard in front of him. Spock arched a curious eyebrow as the captain made a move he hadn't considered.

A cunning, almost daring smile, crossed the captain's features as he leaned back in his chair.

"A very interesting move, Jim," Spock commended.

"I thought you might say that," he mused softly.

"So, what happens now?" Bones drawled wearily. Just seeing the chess board made his head hurt.

Jim turned to face his friend and CMO. "Our new orders just come through. As of twenty-hundred-hours tomorrow the Vulcan ship V'Nara is relieving the Enterprise of her duties at Babel. The Pegasus, after being repaired, will travel directly to Coridan and take care of business there."

McCoy huffed. "So, we're back to finding new civilizations to argue with?" he asked sarcastically.

"What's the matter, Bones?" Jim asked jovially. "I thought you'd like some normalcy."

"I do hope you'll remember you're restricted to light duties only, Jim," he cautioned grumpily. "On a second thought, I might change my mind about the light duties and have you taken off duty if I find out you're not properly rested."

"Our first task is to map a region the size of half the Sol system and draw up a structure for stellar charts," Jim said with a smirk. "I don't expect to run into trouble anytime soon."

Bones rolled his eyes. "Now you've jinxed us," he complained lightly.

"Doctor McCoy," Spock began seriously. "The term jinxed bear no meaning. It is simply a term used by superstitious people."

The good doctor turned to the Vulcan indignantly. "Just because you can't explain it logically doesn't mean-"

"Gentlemen," Kirk broke in lightly.

The whine of the intercom sounded through the room. Jim gingerly got out of his chair and pushed the button on the nearby wall. "Kirk here," he said wearily.

" _Sir, Ensign Blake here,"_ the young man from the delta shift said worriedly obviously not expecting to talk to the captain directly. _"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, but I think you need to come to the bridge."_

Kirk nodded toward Spock and they quickly began to move toward the door. Curious, McCoy got up and followed them.

"Report," Kirk demanded as he entered the bridge.

Spock quickly headed up to his station.

"Sir," the lieutenant, who sat in the captain's chair, acknowledged as he moved to give the captain room. Everything went black for a just a few seconds, we heard a faint noise and now we can't seem to access the logs."

"Memory banks have been deleted," Spock reported, his voice devoid of emotions. "Correction, only the sequence associated with the rescue of Ambassador Sarek and his wife."

Kirk gripped the armrest a little tighter and clenched his teeth in frustration.

"Are you sure?" Scotty said with a frown. "That doesn't make sense. Who would do such a thing and why?"

"Mr. Spock," Kirk said, his voice suddenly cold. "You have the bridge. I'll be in my quarters."

"Captain," he acknowledged.

Kirk strode through the hallways in a brisk pace and then walked straight up to his small vidscreen, placed a call and sat down.

The moment later a man in his early fifties, smart and lean, replaced the blackness of the monitor. _"Hello, Jim,"_ he greeted with a cocky grin. _"I was wondering how long it would take_."

"I know you were there," he said succinctly. "You and your, so called, nomadic people."

O'Halloran shrugged. _"On Risa?"_ he asked innocently. _"Yeah, for the first time in years I had a few days off and I might have had one too many of those lovely bluish drinks."_

Kirk was not the least amused by his class-mate's reply.

" _Come on, Jim. You know what it's like, working for Starfleet,"_ he added jokingly. _"I hear you've been keeping busy out there on Babel. I even read a newspaper claiming you almost got yourself killed."_

This time a faint upward curl graced the captain's lips. "Still buying news on paper, the old-fashioned way. I am amazed it's even offered nowadays."

" _It'll always be available. Besides, I don't trust news over the network. I read an article about 85 percent of the mumbo-jumbo being falsified,"_ he drawled cynically.

"How did you get there?" Jim asked seriously, steering the conversation back on track.

" _It's in the past now, Jim. Let's leave it there,"_ O'Halloran reasoned, his voice suddenly colder.

"We saw them too. Even if section 31 erased the memory banks of the Enterprise and, if I'm to guess, certain files have disappeared from Babel, Sarek and his wife saw them too, some of my officers saw them. We've brought it out in the open. What would be gained by trying to deny we never saw the altered Klingons?"

" _These are dangerous times, Jim. Those are dangerous people. The world isn't ready to deal with them,"_ he said cryptically.

"You knew about them, didn't you?" Kirk pushed darkly. "You could have stopped this."

" _No,"_ O'Halloran replied quickly _. "We had nothing but rumors. We had no idea there was a connection between them, the Orion Syndicate and the Coridan affair."_

Silence settled over the link for a moment as both of them contemplated about the words spoken.

" _As for section 31, Jim. It exists only in your imagination. We're just part of the security branch, operating under orders on remote locations. We're not agents without consciousness that kills innocents for the greater good. That is an image created by those who worked undercover during the_ _beginning of the coalition and the United Federation of Planets. Didn't you hear Admiral Archer, then Captain Archer, announce that no such branch exists in the Starfleet organization?"_

"I am not the only one imagining it," Kirk cautioned.

O'Halloran smirked. _"Shadows exist, Jim, they always will. Sometimes they help you, sometimes they expose you to danger. Don't make the shadows your enemy."_

James T Kirk sighed in frustration as the call disconnected and the transmission was lost. He ran a tired hand through his hair and closed his eyes. He couldn't wait to get out of the way of politics and games, of mistrust and deceit. He longed for a fresh start, mapping a new region suddenly seemed appealing. To set foot where no one had ever gone before.

OOOOOO

The end

 _A/N: Thank you so much for your patience and for your feedback. It's been a pleasure writing Star Trek (TOS) for the first time._


End file.
